One Day Out West
by nolongerpostingonthissite
Summary: AH/AU Set in the American West circa 1880. Bella moves to Forks and unwittingly becomes a pawn in the intense and often explosive rivalry between the infamous Cullens and their neighbors the Blacks. canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

When Bella moves to Forks to live with her father, Sheriff Charlie Swan, she finds herself intrigued by the town's occupants and despite warnings, unwittingly becomes a pawn in the intense and explosive rivalry between the Cullen family and their neighbors the Blacks.

Set in the American West circa 1880. All Human/AU. Canon Pairings. Rated R for violence and gun play.

A/N: Thanks to Lynnlin for the beta

Setting is spring circa 1880's somewhere in the Great Basin part of the US at the base of the Sierra Nevada range

OOO

Spring had come early for the town of Forks. The trees were starting to green and flower and the breeze carried the smell of honeysuckle and apple blossoms down the currently bustling main street. With the melting of the snowcaps in the distance came the promise of a new spring, of renewal and the residents of the small town welcomed it with enthusiasm, eagerly emerging from the warm winter cocoons of their homes and resumed the friendships and rituals that had been suspended due to the harsh winter. The town was practically humming with energy that was noticeable to everyone except for one man. He was far too preoccupied.

Sheriff Charlie Swan sat on the bench in front of the hotel a bundle of nervous energy. Sweaty palms rested on his thighs, running them up and down the fabric of his trousers in a vain attempt to keep them dry while his legs bounced in an anxious rhythm. For what felt like the hundredth time, he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the hour.

The stage was officially late - the stage that carried his daughter, Isabella.

She had been living with her cousin Renee in San Francisco for the past twelve years, ever since her mom had passed. It had been Charlie's toughest decision to date to send Bella away but he had been in no condition to raise a child. He had been swallowed in his own unrelenting grief and his line of work usually sent him to locales that were not the best environments for children. She needed a kind female influence so he had sent her halfway across the continent with a few possessions and the promise of keeping in touch.

He had tried his hardest to keep in contact through letters and the occasional visit but the visits were always short and sporadic and the letters few. But despite being exceedingly poor at correspondence, he always carried his daughter in the back of his mind and she influenced every decision he made. He had always tried to find that one job in the one town that would enable him to maybe one day send for her to come back.

Thus he had ended up in Forks. It had been a struggling mining town when he had first arrived a few years ago but recently, it had blossomed into an area with farms, ranches and families. He had been considering for some time now to invite Bella to come for an extended stay but realized that after so many years of living apart; it would be a selfish gesture. Bella had her own life in San Francisco with her cousin and it was wrong to ask her to give that up for someone she barely knew.

So when he had received the letter detailing that Renee had gotten married and Bella felt that the newlyweds would want some time alone to get settled and that she wanted to come visit for the spring and summer, he was delightfully surprised.

Now, sitting in front of the hotel, elbows on his knees, hat in his hands, he was just nervous.

He stopped himself from checking his watch again by tugging on his vest to remove the non existent wrinkles then running his hands through his dark hair. He let out a loud sigh as he felt the noon sun creep across the sky, the light glinting off the silver star pinned to his chest.

"Hey Charlie," a young man greeted while leaning against the outside of the hotel, his hands resting at his waist near the handles of his guns. "How is everything?"

Charlie looked up at Mike Newton, his deputy, and gave him a nod. "Stage is late."

"I noticed," the fair haired deputy responded.

Charlie huffed. "Something you needed, Mike?" his tone coming out harsher than he intended as he checked his watch again.

Mike gestured to the jail that was across the street. Charlie lifted his gaze and saw the gathering that was taking place outside of his office. A group of dark haired, tan skinned men and boys were milling about, talking quietly.

"The Black's are getting a little antsy," Mike stated. "I thought I would…"

Charlie cut him off. "Billy knows the mediation ain't for another hour. He can wait."

Billy Black was Charlie's friend and though they didn't see eye to eye on most subjects, Billy was pleasant enough and a good fishing and hunting partner. Billy's family consisted of a conglomeration of sons, nephews and cousins that all shared the same complexion, features and temperaments. They were known as a rowdy bunch and quite a few of them had spent the night in the jail before being sent home the next morning with a fine and a warning. Normally, with that many of the Black family standing around, obviously looking for trouble, Charlie would've walked over there, broken them up, and sent them on their way.

However, today, they were there for a meeting to see if there could be a compromise to stem the ever present and occasionally explosive rivalry with another local family. Charlie was not looking forward to it.

He blew out a breath. "Any sign of the Cullen's?"

His deputy nodded. "Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are down by the saloon. The doc's at the clinic."

"Let's hope they stay down there. Don't want them starting something before we can all sit down and try to talk this out calmly."

Mike snorted. "Calmly?"

"Billy and Carlisle are sensible men. They'll see to reason."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Mike mumbled.

Charlie smirked. "That's why I'm going to be there Mike. I'm sure I can handle keeping the others in line."

"I don't know, Sheriff. Maybe, I should be in there with you."

Charlie shook his head. Mike was a good young man, if a little eager, and noticing his disappointed expression, Charlie threw him a bone.

"Mike, I'm going to need you to get Bella settled in. Since the stage is late I'm not going to have the time before I have to walk into the lion's den."

Mike smiled; obviously pleased that the Sheriff would trust him with the task of greeting his daughter, especially since her arrival was all Charlie had talked about since he had received the letter. He hoped she was pretty.

"Well, just be careful, Sheriff. I'd hate to tell Bella that her dad was crushed between Emmett Cullen and Jacob Black on the day she gets here."

At that Charlie actually managed a chuckle. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Comfortable silence descended between them as Mike kept a vigilant eye on the group outside of the jail and the other group loitering outside of the saloon.

Charlie's gaze slipped down to the boardwalk, his hat still being wrung in his hands, his thoughts on Bella. The last time he had seen her she was a girl. She'd be a woman now and he knew that the time for raising and advice was gone and the questions she would have as a woman, he wouldn't be able to answer. He just wanted to get to know her before some lucky feller swept her off her feet and the already loose ties that existed between them were severed for good.

Mike's whispered "aw, Christ," snapped Charlie out of his reverie and back to the present.

His head whipped up and he muttered a similar curse as he watched the Cullen's start to make their way down the street, toward the jail, and into an inevitable confrontation with the Black's.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen serenely strode down the street with his children in tow, fanned out behind him. Well, they weren't all his children but they were a family no doubt, and they listened to Carlisle without complaint, most of the time. The doc, as he was known to most, was a peaceful man, didn't condone violence, didn't wear guns and could be counted on to keep a cool head.

His son Emmett was literally his polar opposite. Emmett Cullen was a hulk of a man, tall, muscular and quite frankly, intimidating, and that was without the guns slung low across his hips. He was a brute, known for bar fights, rabble rousing and a large grin. Normally, Charlie could count on Emmett for a crude joke and a loud laugh but today his penchant for a hot temper was a liability.

Next to Emmett was Jasper Whitlock. While Emmett sauntered, Jasper moved with a deadly grace that was unnerving. Not much was known about him, other than he was from Texas and blew into town one day wearing a rebel cavalry hat. He became instant friends with the Cullen boys. There was no doubt he was dangerous, it showed in his every action, from the deliberate way he chose his words when he spoke, to the way his eyes were always moving, always scanning for threats. While Emmett charged at you head on, Jasper would come at you sideways, silent and smirking.

Jasper's cousin, Rosalie Hale, walked a bit behind the men, her long blonde hair dancing in the breeze, cascading down her back from under her hat. She was the most beautiful woman most men would ever get the chance to glance at, and that's all they'd get to do and it wasn't just because Emmett was sweet on her. Rosalie was an anomaly among women. She rarely wore a dress, just custom made pants and button up shirts. Strapped to her thigh was a Mare's Leg* just as daunting as her beau's muscles and her cousin's smile. Today she also carried a rifle, the wooden stock resting in her slender hands while the barrel leaned against her shoulder.

Carlisle's two youngest children, Alice and Edward, were not part of the group that now stood across from the Billy and his kin, but Charlie knew they were never far.

Watching from his place on the bench outside of the hotel, Charlie let out another muttered oath, before slamming his hat on his head and standing. The tension between the two groups was palpable and he knew it would only take a snide comment from either side for his street to erupt. So much for waiting.

"Tell Bella I'll meet her for dinner at the restaurant," he said to Mike before heading out into the street.

He felt their eyes on him as he approached, his heels kicking up puffs of dust as he walked.

"Carlisle," he stated while extending a hand.

The doctor took it and shook. "Sheriff Swan."

"Billy," Charlie nodded toward his friend.

"Charlie," came the terse reply.

"Should we get this over with?" Charlie stated while gesturing toward the door to his office.

The entire group shifted and Charlie suddenly realized that not all six representatives of the Black family and the four Cullens were going to fit in the tiny space.

"Two from each family only."

Carlisle motioned for Emmett while Billy slapped his son Jacob on the back. The four brushed past Charlie and he felt suddenly inferior as all the other men were taller than him, especially Jacob, who nearly had to duck to walk inside.

With a sigh, he gave a pointed look at those still milling outside the door.

"Go home," he instructed with authority, "no good will come out of you standing out here."

"We're not going until they come back out," Sam, one of Billy's cousins spoke, his eyes darting between the jail and Jasper before finally briefly meeting Charlie's gaze.

Charlie looked over to Jasper and Rosalie and knew the answer just by looking at Rosalie's pretty mouth turned down, her expression dark.

"We're not leaving if they aren't," Jasper stated, his voice low and sharp.

Charlie let out another long suffering sigh and really began to regret his decision to become the Sheriff of Forks. Though Billy was his friend and Carlisle a good doctor and a good man, he decided that he hated their families, just for the amount of crap they made him deal with.

"Fine, but if I hear so much as a peep out here you're all spending the night in jail. Got it?"

Muttering about "dumb family rivalries," Charlie turned on his heel and went inside.

OOO

Sitting in the coach, swaying side to side with every step of the pulling horses, Bella tried to concentrate once again on her well worn book to ease the tedium of the long ride. Unfortunately, the constant motion coupled with the stifling heat inside the carriage made it almost impossible to focus on the print and after several attempts and a nauseous stomach, she gave up. Instead, she pushed back the curtain covering the open window and watched the landscape creep by, passing the occasional farm or ranch, while thinking about everything that she had left behind and the uncertainty that awaited her at the end of the excruciating trip.

Bella hadn't seen her father in years and with each passing step of the horses the butterflies in her stomach grew. The nausea she had attributed to motion sickness had not abated, and she now realized it had much to do with her impending arrival. She barely knew this man, he had sent her away when she was very young after her mother had died, and though he had written the occasional letter, she was still very much in the dark about what kind of person her father was. Renee always spoke highly of him and when she had seen him, he seemed like an honest and kind man. Yet, she was still highly anxious about what she would find in the town of Forks.

She took a deep breath and savored the smell of honeysuckle hanging in the air. It didn't quite calm her nerves about her destination but at least she could say the surrounding area smelled nice.

Charlie had taken the job of Sheriff of Forks nearly five years ago and Bella had yet to visit him at this new locale. The town didn't even show up on the map and that made her wary. She only had the description from Charlie's sparse letters and the upraised eyebrows of the men at the coach station when they had heard of her intended destination to base any assumptions on. Joined with the fact that the only other occupant of the coach disembarked at the last town a few hours ago, Bella's assumptions were fairly bleak.

It wasn't that she had an overly interesting life in San Francisco, though Renee always tried to get Bella to go on social outings, it was just that the city was familiar. Bella had her favorite places, like the book store, and her favorite bench at the park and she knew how things worked in the city. It was recognizable and safe and far from adventurous.

There were also tons of people and that meant little interest was paid to her, which was great, because she hated being the focus of attention. She only garnered it when she was clumsy, which unfortunately was often, but even then she could slink back into the crowd and be forgotten relatively quickly. No one looked twice at the petite, pale, plain girl when there were far more interesting and beautiful people present. It was a blessing.

Forks was sure to have a small enough population that she would be known, even if just for the fact that she was the Sheriff's daughter and Bella dreaded that. But it was only for the spring and summer and then she would go back to San Francisco, with her cousin and new cousin-in-law, and resume the life she had left there.

That thought did help to settle her nerves a little.

"Hey Miss?" the coach driver yelled down.

She pushed the curtain further aside and stuck her head out of the window, inhaling the ever present dust kicked up by the horses' hooves.

"Yes?" she choked back, craning her neck to look up where he rode at the top.

"There it is! The town of Forks."

Redirecting her gaze, her stomach plummeted as her suspicions were confirmed and the anxiety came back in full force. Even from the distance she could tell it was impossibly tiny, made of nondescript brown clapboard buildings, enveloped in its own cloud of dust.

"Where's the rest of it?" she asked.

He just laughed.

Pulling herself back inside, Bella decided to try and at least look presentable so her father wouldn't be greeting a terrible mess. She attempted to brush the thick layer of dust off her blouse and ankle-length skirt but quickly gave up when she realized all she did was just move the dirt around. She pulled her long brown tresses back into a clip, tucking a few wayward strands behind her ears.

She closed her eyes and focused on breathing, reminding herself that her stay was only for a few months and then she could go back home.

Half an hour later she felt the stage slow then stop. Opening her eyes, she took another deep breath and pushed on the carriage door.

Stepping out, she threw her hand up to block the glaring sun, and as her eyes adjusted, she noted that the coach driver was tossing her luggage down to a round faced blonde man.

"Hey Tyler," he greeted as he dropped one of the bags onto the boardwalk with a loud thud, "why are you so late? Sheriff Swan almost had a conniption."

Tyler grinned. "Broken axle. Had to get it fixed in Red Rock."

The young man caught her last piece of luggage and set it down before turning his attention to Bella. He gave her a once over with his eyes before smiling widely.

"Wow," he breathed unconsciously. He seemed to shake himself before adding "Uh..hi. I'm _Deputy_ Mike Newton." He tipped his hat and flashed a debonair smile.

"Bella Swan," she offered with a shaky nod, his scrutiny making her uncomfortable. She looked around, not meeting Mike's intense gaze, gripping the handle of one of her suitcases. "Where's my dad?" she finally asked.

"He had some law enforcement duties to attend to but he asked me personally to make sure you got settled in. Um..here," he stepped forward and pried Bella's fingers from around the handle of her bag, "let me take that. You must be tired from your…"

Mike was interrupted by the crashing sound of wood splintering and glass breaking. Bella looked across the street in time to see two bodies falling through the now broken window of the jail. They hit the planks of the boardwalk with a loud thud, in a tangle of limbs, glass and wood crunching beneath them while they rolled over each other, kicking up dust and dirt, each scrambling for the upper hand.

The street around them erupted into chaos.

She barely registered Mike leaving her side too entranced in the scene of the two giants furiously punching, struggling, yelling amidst a cacophony of insults and profanities.

In Bella's periphery, she noted other bodies converging, throwing threats, pointing fingers but it was all blurred, too much to take in and process at one time. There was yelling, and threats and guns and violence and it all crashed together into one terrifying scene that try as she might, Bella could not tear her eyes away from.

And her dad was in the middle of it all, trying desperately to separate the two still battling men, ducking between them, hands on each man's chest, pushing them apart while continuing to bark orders.

"Quil, you pull that gun and you're gonna get shot! Not a step closer Jasper!"

She heard the thumping of frantic boots running up from behind her and felt a lean body brush her shoulder before it headed straight into the fray. She vaguely sensed a pleasant tingle originating from the point of contact and shooting down her arm making her fingers curl as she watched in awe as the individual wrapped his arms around the brawnier of the two fighters without hesitation and pulled him backwards.

"Edward, control your brother!" Her dad's voice ordered from amidst the scuffle. "Billy, call Jacob off!"

They were finally separated, and Charlie could fully step in between, holding his hands out to the sides and giving them both reproving glares. They continued to struggle to get at each other but now each man had at least two others holding onto them.

"You come on our land Cullen and you won't be leaving it!"

"You threatening my family, Black?"

"Calm down!" Charlie ordered. "Everyone just calm down."

At that point, the ruckus died and the only sounds were the labored breathing of the combatants and Charlie.

Bella still watched, rooted to her spot by the coach, brown eyes wide and with mounting horror, she realized that _this _was the town she was going to live in. These were the people she'd be interacting with.

Spotting the stream of blood running from Charlie's nose, Bella's hand flew to her mouth and she must've gasped because suddenly every eye was on her.

"Bella?" Charlie panted before finding Mike among those now milling around the street and throwing him a quick glare. When he turned back to her, he winced at the expression of obvious dismay on her features before giving a tentative smile. He gestured to those around him and took a hesitant step forward. "Uh…Welcome to Forks."

A/N

* Mare's Leg – sawed off Winchester rifle. Initially wielded by Steve McQueen's character in Wanted: Dead or Alive. Also shows up in three of my favorite TV shows – Brisco County Jr as Lord Bowler's weapon then on The Magnificent Seven as Vin Tanner's weapon and then on Firefly (all hail Joss Whedon) wielded by Zoe. Wikipedia told me that the same prop gun was used on both Brisco and Firefly.

So why a Twilight western? Um..why not? Who doesn't want to picture the Cullen boys in hats and spurs? I figured there was already a ton of fics out there featuring Edward, Sexward, Doucheward, Geekward, Caveward etc. so why not Westward?? Snicker

This is not meant to be a historical fiction by any means. I'm going to try my best not to be inaccurate but it's not my main focus. This is going to be more like a western TV show. Think Bonanza, Dr. Quinn or Lonesome Dove.

So thanks and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

A/N: Thanks to Lynnlin for the beta.

OOO

Bella's first day in Forks was spent in three places – outside of the clinic, the jail and finally, her dad's home.

After witnessing a scuffle that could've been pulled from the pages of any dime novel and the subsequent consequences, Bella sat outside Dr. Cullen's clinic while Charlie's nose was checked. Dr. Cullen had invited her in to wait but she had politely declined due to the blood factor. She had never been a fan of blood. Just thinking about it made her queasy and she found herself resting her head against the side of building with her eyes closed trying to block out the image of the crimson dripping down her father's chin.

Dr. Cullen seemed like a gentleman. He had apologized several times over to Charlie and to Bella about the behavior of his oldest child, insisted that he personally examine Charlie's injury and had been exceedingly polite. It all made Bella wonder how he had possibly been involved with the ruckus that had occurred. He didn't seem like a man that would instigate or condone a brawl. It was all very strange.

After Charlie emerged, Bella walked with him back to the jail where Mike was already sweeping up the broken glass.

Charlie surveyed the damage with a critical eye then sighed. "Mike, get Cheney down here to board this up. Can't have a jail with a gaping hole."

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

Once inside the office, Charlie plopped down in the chair behind his desk and gestured for Bella to sit across from him. For the first time since she had arrived hours ago, they were alone and it was as if they realized it at the same time. They both fidgeted in their seats, looking everywhere but at each other and the awkward silence that grew between them was deafening.

Bella surveyed the interior of the jail. Three cells with small cots inside were lined against the far wall that was actually brick. The rest of the jail was wooden and contained a desk, a large map of the area, a board with several wanted posters, a few chairs that were thrown about and another smaller room that also held a cot. It wasn't much to look at and once she had scanned it for the third time, she realized she needed to at least interact with her father.

"How's your nose?" she suddenly blurted into the odd silence.

Charlie snapped his gaze up from where he had been studying the wood grain of his desk.

"Fine," he answered quickly, "uh...it's not broken. Just tender." Charlie shifted in his seat and watched as Bella absently picked at a loose thread on the cuff of her blouse. "Um…how was your trip?"

"Long," she answered then grimaced. She knew seeing her dad for the first time in a long while was going to be awkward but she didn't know it would be _excruciating._ "Uh…Renee sends her best," she offered.

"Oh, how is she?"

"Good. Phil is great."

"That's…good. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

"It's ok."

The conversation died again and neither felt comfortable enough to resuscitate it. Instead, they sat in silence as Mike and Ben worked outside to board up the destroyed window.

Charlie took the time to really study his daughter. When he had seen her on the boardwalk, staring in shock as Emmett and Jacob did their best to try and tear each other limb from limb, he hadn't recognized her right away and the thought made him undeniably sad. She had definitely grown since last time he saw her. Looking at her now, he noted that he could see her mother in the shape of her face, the slope of her nose and the pout of her lips. Her dark eyes, her dark hair and the way it curled at the ends were the small things he had given her.

He blew out a long breath.

"Bella?" he started, tentatively.

She turned from looking out the window that wasn't broken to meet her father's gaze.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you came."

She smiled, a wide and affectionate smile that reached her eyes.

Charlie grinned back. "I'm sorry, you know, for not…"

Bella cut him off. "I know, Dad. I know. And now, I understand why," she said with a pointed look toward the window.

He laughed, a full blown, hearty laugh and Bella couldn't help but join in. In that instant, the uncomfortable tension melted away and the anxiety, the confusion, the awkwardness dissipated. There was still a chasm between them, information that each wanted to know about the other, but it could be addressed in time.

"So what was that all about anyway?" Bella asked one eyebrow raised.

Charlie huffed. "Two families that have become a big pain in my…" he trailed off. "Uh, a feud," he amended.

"About what?"

"This time it is water rights. Last time it was land boundaries, the time before that it was about unfair wage practices to get the best hired help and before that it was something about a deer."

"A deer," she repeated in disbelief.

Charlie leaned back in his chair and propped his booted feet up on the desk. "Billy shot a deer on his land but it died on the Cullen property. There was a big 'to do' over it."

Bella felt like she had landed in the oddest town ever. "It sounds like these two families just look for excuses to fight," she stated, her mind instantly drawing similarities to the well worn copy of Romeo and Juliet that she had tried to read earlier in the day.

Charlie nodded. "That they do. I think that's why the Sheriff before me left. He got tired of dealing with them."

"Tell me about _this_ time. What do you mean about water rights?"

Charlie cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

Bella nodded. Part of her was fascinated with the idea of people that would quarrel over an animal carcass and the other part of her wanted to know what she was getting into if she ever had to interact with them.

"You're actually interested in this stuff?"

"Yes. I want to know what my dad does. I want to know why he almost got squished between two of the biggest men I've ever seen," she teased.

He frowned. "I did not get squished," he clarified while holding up a finger.

"Yeah? How's your nose?"

Charlie had to stop himself from calling his own daughter a smart ass and instead dropped his feet back to the floor with a thud.

"Alright then. Come here," he stood and beckoned for her to stand beside him in front of the map on the wall.

He tapped his finger against a tiny dark spot near the middle. "This is Forks," he stated. "These are the mountains," he outlined a range to the northwest of town. "When the snowcaps melt in the spring, they feed this whole area," he made a large sweeping motion with his hand that almost encompassed the entire map. "Makes for fertile grazing land." He checked Bella's expression for boredom but was thoroughly surprised to see her intently studying the map, eyes squinting, brow furrowed. "You with me so far?"

She nodded. "Melted snow. Good grazing. Got it."

He shook his head and smiled before continuing.

"The biggest of the snow fed streams runs west of town, practically parallel to Main Street and all the big homesteads are situated on it." He circled an area at the base of the mountains. "The Black's are up here. Right next to them are the Cullen's. Further down are the Webber's. Then the Crowley's."

He pointed to each parcel of land as he named the families.

Bella immediately noted the pattern. Each family was downstream from the next.

"They all rely on that water for their herds. Well, they did until the Blacks built a dam and stopped the water flow."

"Pretty much promising to ruin the other families," Mike's voice interrupted as he walked into the office. "Apple?" he held out the red fruit offering it to Bella.

She declined it with a small wave of her hand. Mike frowned slightly before tossing one to her father and perching himself on the edge of Charlie's desk.

Bella continued to study the map, running her finger over the landmarks Charlie had pointed out.

"Wouldn't they know it would hurt the other families?" she asked, looking between her father and Mike.

Charlie just shrugged.

"Why would they do it then?"

Mike took an obnoxiously loud bite of his apple then wiped the juice off his chin with the back of his sleeve. "Why does a rooster lay eggs?" he asked around a mouthful.

Bella gave him a quizzical look and Charlie chuckled. Mike didn't seem to notice and continued. "They did it because they could and when time comes to sell the herds, they are going to be the ones with any worth a damn."

"Can you do anything?"

Charlie winced and gingerly touched the bridge of his nose. "I tried and we all know how that turned out."

"I warned you," Mike pointed out smugly. "I knew Jacob and Emmett wouldn't be able to keep it together."

Charlie gave his deputy a hard shove, effectively pushing him off the desk and onto the floor.

"How many times have I told you to keep your ass off my desk?"

Mike scowled. Picking himself up he settled into a nearby chair, stretched his legs and purposely propped his dirty boots on Charlie's stack of papers, his lips turned up into a mischievous smirk.

"Mike, I will shoot you," Charlie threatened though the effect was tempered by his own grin.

"Aw, come on, Sheriff. Then you wouldn't have the best deputy this side of the Mississippi."

"What's the kid from Red Rock got to do with this?"

Mike pretended hurt, pouting his lips and placing a hand on his chest. "Charlie, you wound me."

"I will if you don't get your feet off my desk."

Bella smiled at their playfulness and was glad to see that her dad could engage in lighthearted teasing with his friend. It gave her more insight to her father's character and she was glad for another piece to the puzzle, but as entertaining as it was, they were getting off track and she was still curious.

"Aside from the Cullen's, what about the other families? Have they said anything? Made any complaints?" Bella asked bringing the conversation back on topic.

"No, they don't want to get in it." Mike clarified shaking the dirt off the papers that was left by his boots. "They know the Cullen's won't stand for it and they are hoping that the complaints they make will be enough."

Bella fidgeted with her hands, twisting her fingers together. "That sounds kind of…"

"Cowardly?" Mike supplied. "It would seem that way to someone looking in but no one wants to get in the middle of these two families. Things happen to people that do."

"Mike, that's enough," Charlie barked upon seeing Bella's wide eyed gaze but it was too late for Bella's thoughts were reeling with questions, and worries. Yet, she was also very curious and she desperately wanted to know more.

"I think that's enough law talk." The sheriff continued effectively ending the conversation. "Bella, I still have some things to do here, but I'm sure you're tired. Mike can take you home and I'll bring some supper from the restaurant later."

OOO

Mike and Bella walked down the boardwalk together as Mike pointed out things about the town and gave recommendations to Bella about people she could be friends with during her stay.

"Mrs. Denali, she runs the mercantile, her daughter Tanya is about your age. So is Jessica Stanley, the mayor's daughter, and Angela Webber comes into town sometimes. She's nice. And there's Lauren, and Kate and…"

Bella was barely listening, her thoughts dwelling on what they had been discussing earlier. It intrigued her to say the least. It did sound like something out of a Shakespearean play, much like the Montague's and the Capulet's. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't find it all very thrilling, despite her initial reaction of dismay, and now she understood the lure of the dime novels that were so popular with her peers in San Francisco. Her father's explanations and Mike's warnings made it all the more fascinating and she found herself steeped in curiosity, wanting to know more about both sides of the conflict.

"What about the Cullen's?" Bella blurted.

Mike's blue eyes darted from Bella to the boardwalk and back again several times, obviously, trying to make up his mind about venturing back on the subject.

"I mean," she amended, "is there a girl my age that I could be friends with?"

"Bella, I thought your dad made it clear that he didn't want us talking about them any further. It's not a good idea to get involved anyway. You saw what happened."

"Well, in order to stay away from them I'll need to know who they are," she hedged with a small grin.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

This time Mike had Bella's rapt attention when he launched into what he knew about the Cullen family. He told Bella about Carlisle running the clinic but leaving all the business dealings about the ranch to Emmett, the big guy with the curly black hair. He talked about how Emmett had hired Jasper, a distinguished hired gun, to 'protect the family interests' and then Jasper sent for his cousin Rosalie to come join him in Forks.

The big rumor in town was that Jasper and Rosalie were the last remaining members of a rich southern family that didn't survive the war. Mike talked about how Rosalie was just as dangerous as Jasper and he admitted to being a little scared of her. He recounted stories of how she had been an instrumental player in many of the bar fights that Emmett found himself in though Charlie had never made her spend a night in jail.

He told her about Alice, her scandalously short hair, which barely brushed her shoulders, her diminutive size and her constant energized state. He had only ever seen Angela Webber extend any sort of kindness to the petite brunette and he guessed that she was probably lonely.

And then there was the youngest - Edward.

"He's…strange," Mike started, and before Bella could ask he continued. "He doesn't talk much, at all really, to anyone. He doesn't come into town on his own, just when the whole family does, and even then, he sticks to Alice. The rumor is that Edward used to be best friends with Jacob Black but then something happened. There are a lot of guesses about what but I don't think any of them are true."

"He sounds…intriguing," Bella responded after a few moments of silence.

Mike huffed.

They walked in silence, Bella digesting everything Mike had told her. She thought her curiosity would be sated by getting more information but it only created new questions, ones she knew that Mike either would not or could not answer. _Do they have a mother? Why do the other girls not like Alice? What happened between Edward and Jacob? Is that what started it?_

Focused on her thoughts she ran into Mike's back when he stopped in front of a small modest house right where the boardwalk of the town ended.

"Sorry," she mumbled, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "I guess my clumsiness decided to travel with me."

Mike chuckled. "It's ok. So here it is. The Sheriff's house," he said, with a grand flourish.

It was a small, two-story building with a little front yard, a water pump off to the side and a front porch with a rickety looking rocking chair. A lone tree sat near the side of the house, the branches almost touching the weathered wood siding.

"It looks…nice," Bella said, a little apprehensive.

Mike laughed again and fished a key out of his lapel pocket, handing it to Bella. "I already took your things in when you were at the clinic. Oh and be careful of the rocking chair. I broke it last year and I'm just waiting for Charlie to notice."

"Don't sit in the rocking chair," she recited. "Anything else I should know?" she asked as she took the key.

Mike shifted, looped his thumbs through the belt holding his gun at his hip. "Bella," he started nervously, before looking in her eyes. "I just want you to know that you're all Charlie has talked about since he got your letter. And I can see you're just like him, smart but _stubborn_ so I already know what I got to say ain't going to mean anything, really."

He shifted again, kicking up dust with the heels of his boots.

"I know it's different, this town, these people and that this place is going to be awful boring for you and that it is going to be easy to be swept up in the gossip and the rumors and the excitement. But Bella, people get _hurt_ when they get between them. And I'd hate that to happen to you for Charlie's sake."

Bella fingered the key in her hand. "Thanks, Mike, for being such a good friend to Charlie."

The deputy gave her a resigned nod. "That's what I thought. Just be careful." He took a few shuffling steps backward. "I have to get back to work."

He tipped his hat one last time before leaving - his warning ringing in Bella's ears.

OOO

Next Time on One Day Out West

His long, pale, perfect fingers were wrapped around the spine of her favorite book, its weight resting in his hand, the pages fluttering with his breaths as he perused the text, his features set in concentration.

Knowing what everyone had told her and despite his rather cold greeting only minutes earlier, she couldn't help herself. She took a small step toward him.

"That one is my favorite."

A/N: Thanks for the love for the last chapter. Ah, _Deputy_ Mike, roosters don't lay eggs, you silly guy. Also notice that Bella rejects Mike's offer of an apple - snicker. Next up, Bella meets Alice and Edward. Please remember to let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

A/N: Thanks to Lynnlin for the beta.

OOO

The first full day Bella was in Forks, she cleaned. Charlie's house was a small one located on the very edge of town and set aside for the acting Sheriff and his family. It had two bedrooms, a sitting room and a kitchen with a small woodstove. It was obvious to Bella that in the five years Charlie had been residing there, it had never been cleaned and the kitchen had never been used.

So she cleaned it, sweeping, dusting, scrubbing and beating out the rugs. It took her from sunup to sunset and she didn't finish.

The second full day Bella resumed her cleaning and finished with daylight left. She ventured to the mercantile, met Mrs. Denali, and bought enough items to stock the kitchen. She also baked a pie that was swiftly devoured by Mike and Charlie when she walked it over to the jail.

The third day she made Charlie breakfast and he thanked her several times over. She made dinner as well, baked another pie, wrote Renee a letter and read the rest of her book.

By the fourth day, Bella was utterly and completely bored.

On a day like this in San Francisco, she would grab a book, head down to her favorite park bench, and pretend to read while actually observing the various interactions of the park visitors. It was one of her favorite pastimes, watching other people's lives play out, seeing the emotions, making up stories in her head about whom they were and where they've been. It was an engrossing mental exercise.

Unfortunately, despite the exhilarating beginning of her stay, in the past four days, Forks had been very quiet. Charlie hadn't brought home any news of the feud and in the few trips into town Bella had made; she hadn't spied a Cullen or a Black.

With a quick check out the window at the weather, sunny and pleasant, she decided to at least go outside and find a nice place to read. She knew there was a bench by the hotel, across the street from the jail, near where she had witnessed the brawl, and though she was pretty certain there wouldn't be a repeat performance, she might be lucky and catch a glimpse of some more of the local populace.

She changed out of her cleaning and cooking clothes opting for a ruffled white blouse and a dark blue skirt. Slipping into a pair of black boots, she grabbed her two worn books and stopped before heading out the door.

Looking at the titles, _Romeo and Juliet_ and Homer's _Odyssey_ she frowned. Though they were two of her favorites, she had read them several times over and she was more than a little regretful that she had left the rest of her collection at home. At the time, she hadn't seen the need to drag a load of books around and she didn't want to risk anything happening to them on the trip. Now, in hindsight, she should've at least brought more than two. They were familiar and comforting and now, she couldn't help but feeling a little homesick not only missing her favorite stories and characters, but her room, her cousin's companionship, her city.

Bella combed her fingers through her hair and pushed the thoughts away. She made a mental note that being bored incited homesickness. Steeling her resolve, she left the house, intent on heading to the mercantile and finding some new reading material.

She made it to about the jail before she was attacked.

A girl, with short dark hair and a petite frame, grabbed her, wrapping her thin arms around Bella in a tight embrace.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she squealed, releasing Bella from the hug but keeping one arm wrapped around Bella's. "You must be Bella."

"Yes," Bella managed after recovering from her initial shock.

Alice smiled brightly her whole body practically vibrating from enthusiasm. "I love your blouse! Is it from San Francisco?"

Bella nodded still a little stunned. Alice was small, but a bundle of energy. Her short black hair was pulled back into a clip, small wisps falling and framing her beautiful features, her eyes wide and expressive. Her clothing was clearly not anything found in Forks, well tailored, expensive looking and on the cutting edge of style. She looked like she belonged in a boutique store window in Paris than standing on the boardwalk in the tiny dusty town.

"Oh, this is my brother, Edward," she said, gesturing behind her.

Bella looked past Alice and her breath caught in her throat.

Mike had warned Bella that Edward was odd, quiet, but he didn't mention that he was _beautiful_.

He was tall and lean. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his worn brown buckskin trousers and the sleeves of his green buttoned shirt were rolled up to his elbows accentuating the muscles of his forearms. The top button of his shirt was missing exposing the pale column of his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, uncomfortable at the scrutiny.

Bella's eyes moved to his face, taking in the perfect cheekbones, the straight nose, the plump lips that were currently set in a firm line but it was his eyes, green like spring grass that drew her in. Reddish brown hair brushed his forehead peeking out from beneath the ugliest hat Bella had ever seen.

While Alice oozed friendliness, Edward exuded nothing but nervousness and he fidgeted almost constantly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked away, ducking his head, hiding his eyes behind the brim of the monstrosity on his head.

It was enough to break Bella from his spell and she released a shuddering breath. She followed his gaze to across the street where Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were watching the scene with mixed expressions of amusement, caution and annoyance.

Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders and drew close to her side. "We are going to be the best of friends. Don't you think so, Edward?"

His gaze cut back to the girls. Blood began rushing to Bella's cheeks and it was her turn to squirm under his scrutiny. Awkward silence stretched between them until finally Alice huffed.

"Fine, just go."

And he was gone, like someone had lit a fire under his boots, striding quickly away from them and disappearing.

"Don't mind him. He just gets nervous. So," she continued, "when will you be coming to our house for dinner?"

OOO

Bella entered the mercantile still a little dazed from her encounter with Alice and Edward Cullen. Mike hadn't been exaggerating about Alice's exuberance. She had invited Bella to their ranch for dinner several times over, talked about fashion, and generally just bounced beside Bella as they walked down the boardwalk.

Mike had also been correct about Edward. If Bella hadn't already been prepared by the description Mike had given her days ago, she would've thought she had done something to offend him. He had practically run away once Alice had given him permission.

Bella felt the heat of a blush on her cheeks just thinking about her reaction to his eyes, his lips and the auburn hair that had been peeking out from underneath that ridiculous hat.

Oh, the hat. It looked like it had been trampled several times over by a herd of angry buffalo. It was misshapen and bent and atrocious and Bella didn't know how a fashion plate like Alice would allow her brother to be seen in public wearing it. Bella pondered the possibility that Edward was made to wear the hat in order to detract from his general godliness. Some poor girl had been struck dead by looking directly at him, backlit by the sun, a breeze ruffling his damp hair as he emerged from a swimming hole, and he was sentenced to wear the hat as a punishment and to keep other poor girls from suffering the same fate.

"Bella?" Mrs. Denali's voice cut through Bella's internal thoughts regarding the youngest Cullen, making her jump back to the present.

"Mrs. Denali," she answered, breathless, startled, blushing hard at her internal thoughts.

"Are you ok, dear?"

Bella nodded then swallowed hard. "Yes," she answered, her voice not coming out quite as breathy as before but still shaky. "I was just…just wondering if you had any books for sale."

The older woman eyed Bella, taking in the flush of her skin and the tremble in her voice and gave her a knowing look. "I know what kind of books girls your age are interested in."

She motioned for Bella to follow her to the back corner of the store, obscured by a numerous shelves holding miscellaneous items and curios. There was a stack of thin paperbacks with yellowed pages and bright covers.

"My Tanya just loves these," Mrs. Denali stated while handing Bella a few of the dime novels. "In this one, Bat Masterson saves his true love in the nick of time. Oh, and in this one," she said tapping _The Adventures of Wild Bill, _"there is a very passionate kiss on page 42." She winked.

Bella could feel her face reddening again. "Actually, I was looking for real books." Realizing how that sounded, and that she had accidentally insulted both Mrs. Denali and her daughter, Bella quickly added, "Not that these aren't real books but I was looking more for some classics. Shakespeare maybe?"

"Oh, well, I don't have anything like that available," she answered, her tone less friendly than it had been moments ago. "Why don't you just look through these and see if anything sparks your fancy? I'll be up front when you're ready."

She left and Bella sighed as she perused the stack of dime novels, most with ridiculous names. She really wished she had the foresight to bring more than two books with her.

The bell above the mercantile door rang announcing another customer's arrival, interrupting the silence.

"Edward," Bella heard Mrs. Denali greet.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed. Of course, it would be her luck that the new customer was the boy that had run away from her. The boy she had virtually drooled over. The universe just loved her like that. She resigned herself to hiding in the back corner of the store, hidden by a shelf until he left, and then she would politely purchase a novel to correct the faux pas she had made earlier.

"Tanya will be extremely disappointed that she missed your visit. We just got in a new shipment of books and she was so excited to be able to show them to you."

Bella's eyes snapped open. Books? Mrs. Denali had a _shipment_ of books?

Completely abandoning her plan of hiding, Bella crept toward the front of the store, stopping just on the backside of a shelf where she had a clear view of the counter.

Mrs. Denali was smoothing back her straw colored hair trying to tame the wisps that had escaped her bun and then went to straightening her apron.

And there was Edward in all his quiet glory and stacked in front of him was a small tower of hard bound books. Bella watched in awe as he reverently picked one up, caressed the binding with his palms, and checked the title. He carefully opened it; his green eyes alight as if he had found a rare treasure, the faintest of smiles playing on his lips as he inspected the content. When he was finished, he placed the book back on the counter before picking up the next one and performing the ritual again.

Mrs. Denali prattled on about 'her Tanya' but he seemingly ignored the stream of consciousness babble. Bella stared, salivating at the authors and titles he set aside in a neat pile, her own fingers twitching to touch the pages, the same pages his slender fingers had only just danced over.

"Edward, dear, take your time. I'm going in the back."

He acknowledged her with a quick nod of his head and Bella watched her disappear into a back room.

When she shifted her eyes back to Edward, she swallowed hard.

His long, pale, perfect fingers were wrapped around the spine of her favorite book, its weight resting in his hand, the pages fluttering with his breaths as he perused the text, his features set in concentration.

Knowing what everyone had told her and despite his rather cold greeting only minutes earlier, she couldn't help herself. She took a small step toward him.

"That one is my favorite."

His whole posture stiffened, the sound of the book snapping shut echoing around the small space of the store as his grip on it tightened. His head shot up, his wide green eyes meeting her brown ones, the small smile that had been present moments before fleeing and being replaced by a tight, unreadable expression.

Bella gave him a friendly smile and took another hesitant step forward as if approaching a skittish animal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized. "Have you read it?" she asked, gesturing toward the novel clenched in his hands.

Edward shook his head, his gaze dropping back to the book, his fingers ghosting over the embossed lettering of _Pride and Prejudice _and his features softening infinitesimally. He slowly began to relax in her presence and though the grip he had on the book did not lessen, he did not nervously fidget as he had done when they had first met.

Then he did something that surprised them both. He spoke.

"What's it about?" he asked.

Bella felt a piece of her melt at the sound of his voice. It was quiet, low, with a slight rasp. It immediately became her favorite sound in the world and she instantly felt saddened that it would be something she wouldn't hear on a regular basis. She cursed whatever or whoever it was that had destined him to be the strong, silent type.

She took yet another step toward him and he stayed still as stone, clearly fighting his instinct to step back or squirm.

"It's a romance about two people that…"

"Bella, did you need something?" Mrs. Denali's voice interrupted as she came back to the counter.

Edward cringed. He hastily grasped the brim of his hat and pulled it down lower on his forehead as he shrunk back into himself. The small bonding moment they were sharing shattered instantly and the tense, awkward Edward returned.

Bella was perturbed at the intrusion and a little angry about the blatant lie concerning the books. "You said you didn't have any books for sale," she accused, her voice sharper than she intended.

The older woman straightened. "I told you I didn't have any available not that I didn't have any at all."

Edward watched the exchange, peeking out from under the brim of his hat, eyes darting between Bella and Mrs. Denali.

"Not that I have to explain myself to you, Bella, but when I get a shipment of books, I allow Edward to have first choice since he and his family are such faithful customers. Whatever is left over you may look through."

Bella's cheeks flamed. Angered and embarrassed, she looked forlornly at the neat pile that Edward had made and knew his intention was to purchase them all. She would have to settle for a poor excuse for literature that was hidden in the back corner of the store filled with tawdry love scenes, one dimensional characters and exaggerated gun fights and miss out on the lyricism of Shakespeare and his ilk. She knew she was being irrational but she was bored and embarrassed and homesick and missing her own familiar collection and she couldn't help the stinging in her eyes as they began to tear.

She gulped down the threatening tears, chastising herself. There were other ways to get books than this stupid mercantile and she would just have to figure that out.

"Edward," Mrs. Denali stated, shifting her attention back to her obviously favorite customer, "do you want me to put all these on your father's tab?"

Edward glanced back at Bella, holding her eyes for a moment with his, before looking back toward the shop owner, shaking his head.

He held up _Pride and Prejudice_. "Just this one, please."

"Just the one?" she asked, surprise on her features and in her voice.

He was saved from having to answer or explain as the door shot open and Alice bounded in, wrapping herself around his arm.

"Edward, come on, Pa needs you," she exclaimed, tugging him along after her.

Alice looked back in the store and gave Bella a bright smile and a small wave. "Hi Bella! Bye Bella!" she called as she drug her brother out the door.

Through the glass window, Bella could see Alice bouncing alongside Edward, talking excitedly and gesturing with her hands. They disappeared out of her sight, leaving her feeling just as stunned as she had after their first encounter. She guessed Alice just had that affect on people.

When Bella turned back to the counter, she found Mrs. Denali wearing a similar expression and looking dazedly at the neatly stacked pile of books sitting on the corner beside the cash box.

Bella suddenly realized with a giddy heart that Edward had left them behind for her.

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

Tanya poked a finger into Bella's chest. "You stay away from him. You have no idea how long I've been working on that boy!"

Bella took a step back. "Tanya, I didn't…"

"He _talked_ to you! _Talked!_ He _never_ talks to anyone!"

"Tanya, really, I didn't…"

"You'll probably have him spouting love sonnets within the week!"

OOO

A/N: so…uh…hi? Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter. I'm glad that at least some people are enjoying it. I guess maybe that it is too AU for some folks? Oh well, different strokes and all that. But _I'm_ having fun writing it so that is what counts. (Alice referring to Carlisle as 'Pa' cracks me up.)

Review if you please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just playing in the sandbox.

Thanks to lynnlin and lionslamb for making sure my stuff doesn't suck.

OOO

Since the acquisition of the pile of newly bound books four days ago Bella had established a routine. She would spend the mornings doing chores around the house, baking, cooking, cleaning and laundry. Then, in the afternoon, she would head down to her bench, book in hand, and spend at least two hours reading and watching the town. It had started as a way to ease the boredom and avoid the inevitable homesickness that would invade Bella's thoughts when she wasn't busy but it quickly morphed into her social time and she found she wasn't getting much reading done at all.

The first day, Mike had come out and begged for another pie, blueberry this time, and also informed Bella that her almost conversation with Edward Cullen was the town talk.

"That's what everyone is talking about?" she asked, embarrassed but in awe that such a small occurrence was apparently big news.

"Yes, Bella. Everyone is talking about it. Heck, my grandma knows and she lives in Red Rock."

"How?"

"It's Forks. We don't have anything better to do really. And well, Mrs. Denali is the biggest gossip in the county." At that point, he became nervous, "um…she's saying that you basically attacked him."

"What?" Bella shrieked.

Mike raised his hands in defense. "No one takes stock in what she says. I knew you didn't so I set some people straight." He paused. "You didn't, did you?"

Bella smacked him hard on the arm and he burst out in laughter.

"Didn't think so."

The next day, Bella learned that Mike had a crush on the mayor's daughter. Mike had yet again come out to say hi and ask about his blueberry pie and had settled down beside her on the bench. A few minutes into their chat, he spotted Jessica strolling down the street, in a gingham dress, brown hair pulled back in a twist, arms linked with another girl. As the two girls approached, she smiled and Mike shot straight up off the bench, and hurriedly brushed the dust off his shirt.

"Hi Jessica," he breathed, tipping the brim of his black Stetson.

She giggled. "Hi, Deputy Newton."

His returning smile rivaled the sun.

"Jessica, I've told you to just call me Mike. Deputy Newton just sounds so formal."

"Ok, Mike. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Bella Swan, Sheriff's daughter from San Francisco."

Bella gave a small wave and Jessica's eyes lit up. She nearly jumped into the space beside Bella, dragging Angela with her, knocking the deputy aside in the process. He fell with a thud that neither girl noticed.

"What does Edward Cullen's voice sound like?"

Bella cut her glance over to Mike who was sitting in the dirt laughing.

The third day, as soon as Bella sat down, Mike was next to her and so was Jessica. She didn't even need to pull out her book. Soon after, two other boys who were friends with Mike joined the group.

"Bella, this is Ben, carpenter and all around fix it man, and James, who manages the livery." Mike elbowed Bella and gave her a playful smirk. "James has lived here all his life and knew your _friend _when he was a boy."

"You're the girl that attacked Edward?" James asked, his tone one of mock disbelief, his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands.

Over the course of the afternoon, Bella learned that most of her new friends had only recently moved to the area and were part of the population growth that had drawn Charlie as well. Only James could remember when the town was basically a mining camp though he was very young at the time. When the rest of his family moved on, he had stayed behind citing that he couldn't think of anywhere else as home.

She made a mental note to talk further with James about the history of the town with hopes that she could get a better understanding of what had incited the Cullen-Black feud and if she were truly honest with herself, she wanted to know more about Edward. Had he always been that nervous and shy or had something happened to make him that way? Did it have to do with the cessation of his friendship with Jacob Black?

With that purpose in mind, she set out from her house, intent on slipping some subtle questions into the day's conversation. When she neared her bench she noticed two things immediately. The first being that Mike was not waiting for her and neither was Jessica nor James. The second was that someone was sitting in her spot.

That someone was a very pretty girl with long straw colored hair, perfect posture, and a very expensive looking dress. She was staring across the street at the mercantile, her lips in a perfect pout, as she watched three men loading up a cart with what appeared to be sacks of feed.

As Bella approached, the outlines became clearer and she realized that those weren't just any men. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as she watched Edward help his brothers, his muscles flexing beneath his shirt as he tossed each bag up to Jasper who was standing in the cart. When he was finished, he lifted his hat, exposing more of his tangled bronze hair, and wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt.

Bella sighed.

"You!" the blonde girl snapped bringing Bella out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh! Hi," Bella replied. "I'm Bella. I don't think we've met."

"I know who you are," she snapped, standing and stepping forward.

Bella immediately saw the resemblance between her and Mrs. Denali in the shape of her face, and the color of her eyes and with the way that she had been unabashedly staring at the Cullen men, Bella easily put the pieces together. This must be Tanya.

Bella felt her stomach sink. Tanya had been waiting for her and Bella knew just what she wanted to talk about. She felt a swell of anger at her so-called friends that would abandon her to this conversation and she quickly shot a glare at the jail window where she knew Mike was probably watching with a big smirk. He definitely would not be getting that blueberry pie.

Tanya poked a finger into Bella's chest. "You stay away from him. You have no idea how long I've been working on that boy!"

Bella took a step back. "Tanya, I didn't…"

"He_ talked_ to you! _Talked!_ He _never _talks to anyone!"

"Tanya, really, I didn't…"

"You'll probably have him spouting love sonnets within the week!"

The blonde girl threw up her hands in frustration.

Bella took another step back, her knees hitting the edge of the bench and she ended up falling heavily into her seat.

Tanya stepped forward, wagging her finger into Bella's face, her tone taking on a low, almost hysterical quality. "If you go near him again, I'm going to…"

"Hello, Tanya." A voice, clear, and soft yet with underlying steel came from behind her, breaking the tense exchange.

She straightened and turned allowing Bella to now see the owner of the voice.

Rosalie Hale stood in the street, arms crossed under her breasts, weapon strapped to her thigh. Her long straight blonde hair fell behind her, swaying in the light breeze and though her features were set in an expression of boredom, her manner emanated annoyance. She didn't acknowledge Bella, keeping her blue, icy glare pinned on Edward's ardent admirer.

"We've talked about this before," she breathed coming closer, one slender hand dropping to the stock of her Mare's leg. "Don't you remember?"

Bella could not see Tanya's expression, just the stiff nod she gave in return.

"My brother is not your property. He speaks when, where and to whom he pleases. If that happens to be…" she broke her gaze from Tanya and quickly eyed Bella, her glare sweeping up and down Bella's frame in obvious distain, "..._her_, then so be it. Do I make myself clear?"

Tanya gave another abrupt nod.

Rosalie shifted her weight, leaning solely on her left side and lifted her hand studying her nails as if she were a debutante and not the lethal hired gun she was. "I didn't hear you, Tanya."

"Yes," she responded in a shaky whisper.

"Good, I do not want to have this conversation again. Now, I think it's time you run along."

Tanya did not have to be told twice and she skittered away, throwing one last glare over her shoulder at Bella.

Bella blew out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and relaxed back into the bench. "Thank you; I didn't know what to do."

Rosalie huffed. "Don't thank me." She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder to where Alice was standing across the street. The petite brunette gave Bella a tentative smile. "Thank Alice. I, for one, was enjoying the show."

Bella didn't know how to respond. She was rooted in her spot, pinned by Rosalie's assessing eyes, silence stretching between them until slowly Rosalie dipped her hand into her pocket and subtly dropped a bullet into the dirt. Bending over to pick it up, she leaned close to Bella, keeping her voice low so no one else would hear. "This does not make you one of us," she hissed. She swiped the bullet off the ground, straightened, and strode away.

Bella now knew why Mike was a little frightened of Rosalie Hale.

After Rosalie had walked away, Alice quickly crossed the street and sat beside Bella.

"I'm sorry," she started, a little breathless, "Tanya has always been high strung especially when it comes to Edward. I think she thinks she loves him. He's oblivious though."

Bella gave Alice a tight smile. "It's ok. I just didn't know I'd be getting all this attention because your brother said three words to me."

Alice winced at Bella's irritated tone.

"Oh," she replied, crestfallen, "does that mean you don't want to be our friends anymore?"

"What?" Bella asked sharply. Did Alice think her so shallow? Searching Alice's face, she saw that yes, that was exactly what Alice was expecting. Bella remembered her first conversation with Mike where he had told her that Alice was treated as some sort of social pariah and the other girls in town ignored her. She did have her family but Rosalie was the only other woman, that Bella knew of, that Alice had access to and from what Bella had experienced today was probably not the easiest friend to have. Despite her enthusiasm and her friendly open demeanor, Alice Cullen was, most likely, very lonely.

Then Bella had a new train of thought. Was Edward treated the same way by his peers? Did he get tired of putting himself out there and the inevitable rejection that he decided to just shut himself off? While Alice had retained her bubbly exterior, had he decided that it wasn't worth it anymore?

But he had reached out. To her. And now Bella understood more fully why those three words had been so significant.

This town, these people, were totally ridiculous and Bella made the decision right then and there that she would attempt to be the best friend to Alice and Edward that she could be with what little time she did have in Forks. What started as a fascinating pastime to ferret out information, to understand the workings of two reclusive families, now became a mission of friendship.

"Don't be silly, Alice. Of course, I'll be your friend," Bella answered sincerely. "I was just getting acclimated to what that might entail."

Alice smiled. "Thank you." Looking past Bella's shoulder, Alice's smile widened. "Hi Edward!"

Bella turned and found Edward standing a few feet away, looking to where they sat on the bench. He nodded at Alice's greeting and shuffled toward them. He took a deep breath in preparation.

"Hello Bella," his voice was soft, still raspy, and again, she was hypnotized by it and his presence. The clothes he was wearing were in much better shape than the ones Bella had last seen him in. His shirt had all its buttons, unfortunately, and his trousers, though still very much meant for work, were newer looking. He still had his awful hat but it looked as if someone had tried to restore it to its rightful shape and failed.

Just as before, his hands were shoved deep into his pockets, his body language showing his discomfort, but this time, he met her gaze, his green eyes not wavering from hers.

"Hi Edward," she greeted. She smiled while internally wincing at her overly cheery welcome. She wanted to be his friend, not scare him to death.

Her fears were allayed when he allowed his own mouth to slightly curve into a very small but very real smile. Bella decided that she'd face all the Tanya's in the world if it meant that she could see _that_ on a regular basis.

She wanted to keep him talking. If she was going to endure more days of relentless teasing at the hands of Mike, Jessica and the others, it was going to be for good reason and not for three measly words.

"Are you enjoying _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you."

"He's read it at least three times over," Alice interrupted.

Edward ducked his head, breaking the gaze that he had held with Bella, a faint pink tinting his cheeks, his frame tensing.

Having had her share of embarrassment this past week she hastily reassured him. "It's ok. I've read it at least ten times. It is my favorite book."

It seemed to work. His shoulders relaxed but he kept his gaze focused on a spot on the ground.

"I wanted to thank you for being so thoughtful in the mercantile the other day and for leaving some books behind."

"I have plenty," he blurted, then grimaced as if that was not what he wanted to say. "I mean," he stopped again, "you weren't supposed, it's just, I knew that," he blew out a loud breath and closed his eyes. "You're welcome," and he left it at that.

At his flustered state, which Bella decided was adorable, she realized that she probably wasn't supposed to notice his kind deed. It endeared him to her all the more that he had done it with no thought to recognition or reciprocation.

"Pa and Edward have a big collection in the den," Alice offered, saving her brother. "You can see it when you come for dinner tomorrow."

Bella shifted her attention back to Alice. "Tomorrow?"

"Yep! My pa asked your pa if you both could come spend the evening with us and he said yes!" Alice clapped her hands. "I can't wait to show you everything! Oh, and we can look at my fashion catalogues together and…"

"Alice," Edward's voice was no longer soft and hesitant but sharp, urgent and it sliced through the conversation. "We need to go."

Bella turned to see him, confused and stunned by his tone, and was shocked to see his jaw clenched, his features livid. He was no longer looking at the ground but his green eyes blazed at the two individuals across the street.

Two men, both with tanned complexions and hair black as coal were watching them and apparently Edward didn't like it. He faced them in a silent and tense confrontation radiating anger and unease, his hands now out of his pockets and clenched at his sides. One of the men gave Edward a slow easy smile then a suggestive wink before his eyes darted back to the girls, goading him, with the hopes of causing a raucous. Bella thought Edward would explode, his whole frame shaking and it looked as if he was using every bit of self restraint he had to keep him from marching into the street and starting a fight.

"Sorry, Bella but we have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" Alice said feigning happiness but the worried creases around her eyes gave her away. She patted Bella's hand, before jumping up from her place on the bench.

Jasper was by Edward's side now, whispering to him, and Bella picked up the names Sam, Quil and Embry. Alice joined them and slid her small hand into Jasper's, interlacing their fingers and wrapped her other arm around Edward's in an attempt to calm him, while they continued to talk in hushed voices.

Alice and Jasper maneuvered Edward away but he stopped and turned, pulling himself from their grasps.

"Bella," he said, his eyes cutting back to the two men who were standing there still observing the exchange, "you should go visit your father. Now."

It wasn't a suggestion.

"Goodbye, Edward," Bella said while gathering her things.

"Goodbye, Bella," he returned, his voice now back to the soft tone she was used to.

As she walked down and across the street to her father's office, she felt his eyes following her until she was safely inside the jail.

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

"Have you ever been in a fight, Edward?" Bella asked innocently.

He didn't raise his eyes from his nearly full plate of food. "Just once," he murmured.

Then he abruptly stood and left the table.

OOO

A/N: Who else is a fan of frightening, lethal, protective Rosalie? I know I am.

Oh, and dear readers, Tanya is not meant to be a villain or anything. Just think how you would feel if you had been trying for years to get a guy's attention and he never even spoke to you and suddenly some new girl shows up and he talks to her. You would probably be pretty pissed too. Though you probably wouldn't go as far as accosting said girl and needing to get a talking to by said boy's (kind of) sister.

Anywho, special Thanks to LionsLamb for the emails and the advice. And thank you to all those that reviewed the last chapter and also thank you to a nice lady named Rachel that even though she didn't have an account sent a message telling me that she enjoys the fic. Special thanks goes to lilyflower1345 who not only has reviewed every chapter thus far but also pimped ODOW out on a Twilighted thread. You guys are the bestest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just manipulating her universe to suit my needs.

A/N: So chapter 5 took on a life of its own and became massive. I attempted to cut it down but there is so much development and realizations and really big hints that I just couldn't do it. I was forced to split it. And the little teaser that I put at the end of last chapter didn't make it into this part. Oops. It didn't get cut but it's in chapter 6 (aka chapter 5 part deux)

Thanks to Lynnlin for the encouragement and the mad beta skillz.

OOO

Bella entered the livery a little past noon and instantly sneezed. The air inside was dense, stagnant and the smell that assaulted her nose was a mix of animal musk and stale sweat. Sunlight filtered in through the windows and cracks in the walls reflecting off the dust and particles that hung heavy in the air and illuminated the large space though patches of dark, cool shadows remained in the corners. She sneezed again as she stepped further inside the large barn like building, eyes nearly watering. The building had high ceilings, large doorways to allow for the passage of carriages, two rows of stalls lining the sides and a packed dirt floor covered in straw. It was no wonder she continued to wheeze while she searched for the manager.

"James?" Bella called trying hard not to choke.

"Over here!" He yelled back.

She followed the sound of his voice back to the last stall on the left. She found James knee deep in hay, pitchfork in hand, soaked in sweat. He shoved the tool into a large stack of fresh hay before taking off his gloves and wiping the moisture from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted, running his hand through his closely cropped brown hair, pulling out bits of straw. "What brings you here?"

"My dad sent me. We would like to borrow a carriage if possible."

"Sure," he answered, stepping out of the stall. "I'll hitch Bandit right up. Follow me."

"Bandit?" Bella asked, following James to the center of the building.

He stopped in front of a stall that housed a tall black gelding with a white blaze and gestured to it. "Your dad's horse."

"My dad's horse is named Bandit?" she asked eyebrows raised.

James opened the stall door and slid inside. He grabbed a bit and bridle off a peg on the wall and proceeded to slip it on the large animal. "Yeah. Haven't you ever noticed that your dad has a weird sense of humor?"

"Actually, no," Bella answered, her heart aching a bit. His unassuming question had thrown in stark relief that other people knew her father better than she did.

James noticed her expression and winced.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said pushing on the stall door and leading Bandit out. "If it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen my dad in years either."

It didn't make her feel better but it did distract her.

"Why?"

"Well, you know how I told you my family left and I stayed behind?" he asked while he led Bella through one of the wide doors into a corral.

Bella nodded.

"My mother and my sisters went to live with her sister in Texas. My father is in Colorado somewhere. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I'm sorry," Bella offered.

He shrugged. He tied Bandit to a hitching post while he prepared the two seated carriage.

"So…" he said in an attempt to make conversation, "going out for a ride with your father?" He patted Bandit's neck while working to attach the harness.

"We're going to the Cullen's for the evening."

"Really?" he asked surprised. "Huh. I thought Charlie was Billy's friend."

"He is."

James snorted. "He won't be once Billy gets wind that you had dinner with the doc and his brood."

Bella frowned. She hadn't thought of that.

She had known that Charlie was good friends with Billy Black. He had mentioned fishing and hunting trips with him and his son. But she hadn't considered the effect her relationships might possibly have on his. Would he really be losing them because she had decided to be friends with Alice and Edward?

Bella had thought that since Charlie was the law, he rose above the petty divisions that the families and the town had made. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"I didn't realize it would be such a problem," she commented quietly, saying it more to herself than to James.

"It will be," James answered. "Actually, I'm a little surprised he hasn't taken you out there yet to meet Billy and Jacob already."

She suddenly felt guilty that she had spent so much time making new friends and worrying about the Cullen's that she hadn't spent much time with her father. She had taken an interest in his job but she hadn't even asked him about his friends. Now, he was on the verge of losing them due to her selfishness. She didn't want that to happen. It would be unfair to Charlie especially since she was only going to be living in Forks a few months while he would have to deal with it permanently.

"Do you think it would help if he did?" Bella asked, biting her bottom lip.

"It couldn't hurt," James stated with a shrug.

Bella couldn't help but also wonder how Edward would react if he knew she was considering making friends with the Black's for her father's sake. She only needed to remember his livid expression at them merely standing in the street and she knew exactly what would happen. She didn't want to damage the budding relationship she had with Edward and his sister but she couldn't allow her father to lose his relationships either. It would be a fine line to walk but she would have to attempt it.

"Well, Bandit is all ready."

"Oh, already?" Bella had been lost in her thoughts and didn't realize that James had finished. "I'll run go get Charlie." She straightened from where she had been leaning against a fence and when she passed James on her way toward the door, she stopped and patted his arm. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, Bella."

As she left the livery, she didn't see his growing smirk.

OOO

The ride out to the Cullen's home was long but beautiful. Once they left the perimeter of town, the dust gave way to fields with buds of green, springy grass pushing up through the dirt. The countryside had a few rolling hills and a scattering of low greening trees that provided small pockets of shade. The farther from town they traveled, the closer the looming mountains became and Bella could make out the caps of snow that were receding, melting in the spring sun, and providing the surrounding land with much needed water.

Bella made small talk with Charlie during the trip. She hesitantly brought up the subject of his friends and how she would like to meet them. He was pleased and said he would arrange a day to go out to visit Billy and his family.

At one point in the journey, Charlie turned off the packed earthen road they were on and pointed out to Bella several markers along the new direction that indicated they were now on Cullen property. As they neared the homestead, Bella looked around in awe. The only word adequate enough to describe it was sprawling. Corrals, fences, barns and other small buildings dotted the landscape. She saw horses running in a nearby paddock, cows grazing, chickens roosting, and dogs playing. It was the ideal farm and very much what she had pictured in her head.

They pulled up in front of the house and Bella bit back a gasp. Though everything else was close to what she had imagined, the house was very different than the small clapboard farmhouse she had pictured. Instead, it was a large two story building that made Charlie's house look like a shack. There was a spacious front porch with stable looking rocking chairs and Dr. Cullen was sitting in one of them reading, obviously awaiting their arrival.

Bella didn't have a chance to take in anything else because the front door burst open and a small blur ran out.

"Bella!" Alice called, "you actually came!"

Charlie helped Bella down and as soon as her small feet hit the earth, she found herself wrapped in long pale arms.

"I'm so excited," Alice squealed into Bella's ear causing her to wince.

"Alice," Dr. Cullen admonished while shaking Charlie's hand, "let Bella breathe."

Alice had the good graces to look sheepish as she let go of her friend. "Sorry," she said, much more subdued.

"It's ok," Bella assured. She had actually liked being greeted so enthusiastically. It solidified her decision to be friends with the energetic girl.

Dr. Cullen smiled at Bella, his blue eyes twinkling, and shook her hand in greeting.

"Elizabeth informs me that dinner will be ready shortly," he stated with a pointed look at Alice. "Don't take Bella too far."

"I won't, Pa. I promise." Alice linked her arm with Bella's and pulled her toward a large barn connected to a corral. It reminded Bella of the livery that she had been in a few hours before but smaller.

"Is Elizabeth your mother?" Bella asked, as Alice guided her inside the building. She hadn't heard anything about an Elizabeth from the townspeople or from Alice and no one had made any reference to their mother.

Alice laughed and it sounded like chimes dancing in the wind. "No. She's our housekeeper. Our mother died several years ago."

Bella grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Alice waved off the apology. "It's ok. It doesn't hurt like it used to. Just don't bring it up to Edward. He's still sensitive about the subject."

"I understand."

Alice dropped the uncomfortable topic and led Bella down the rows of stalls to one that housed a beautiful white mare with large brown eyes. Upon further inspection, Bella saw that the horse's mane was braided and she had a large bow at the base of her tail.

"This is my horse, Paris."

"She's…lovely," Bella said, unsure as to why the horse looked like a doll.

Alice laughed again. "A few years ago, when Rosalie came to live with us, I begged her to let me braid her hair. Of course, she refused. I was so upset that after finally having another girl to live with that she didn't want to do girl things, I started braiding all the horses' manes. Emmett got so mad when he went to ride to town and his horse had a big bow between his ears that he made me promise to not 'girly up' any more of the horses."

Bella giggled at the mental picture of massive Emmett riding down main street with his horse's hair all in braids and bows.

"I guess he realized that I was upset because the next day he came back with Paris," she finished, stroking the horse's muzzle.

"That's a really sweet story," Bella said with a smile. It cast new light for her onto the oldest of the siblings. He was still the brawny, muscular man but it was obvious to her now that he doted on his younger sister. Though, she imagined that it would hard not to dote on Alice. Still, it made Bella realized that there was much more to each of them then she knew, Emmett's soft heart only being one example.

Alice smiled. She eyed Bella's long mahogany hair and pinched a strand of it between her thumb and forefinger. "You know, you have nice long hair," she said with a thoughtful expression. "And it is much softer than a horse's."

Bella knew exactly what Alice was getting at. Renee was the same way, always wanting to fix Bella's hair. Since she had been in Forks, she had been forced to make do on her own, which usually meant pulling it back in a clip. It would be nice to have someone to help her again. "Yes, Alice. You may do my hair."

Alice's smile somehow grew and to Bella she even looked a little devious. She wondered what she had just given permission for Alice to do.

"Alice, Bella, Pa sent me to get you."

Bella recognized the voice immediately and turned so quickly she almost lost her balance.

Edward stood in the doorway, one hand in the pocket of his black pinstripe pants, the other fiddling with one strap of his black suspenders. His green shirt was obviously new since it had all its buttons and he had resisted the urge to roll up the sleeves to his elbows. The ugliest hat on earth was not present and for the first time Bella was exposed to the raw, messy brilliance that was his hair. The reddish brown locks were perfectly tousled and Bella's fingers itched to run through it.

He looked less tense than usual as he leaned against the door jamb but not totally relaxed. Bella wondered if he ever really was.

His gaze flickered to Bella. "Hello," he greeted.

He didn't give her a smile like he had the day before and though Bella hadn't really been expecting one, she found herself missing it.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice seeing you again so soon."

The expression that crossed his features was one of slight panic and Bella regretted saying anything other than 'hello.' Should she have not pointed out that this was their second meeting in as many days? Did it sound like she was too excited to see him again? Did she sound like Tanya? She almost groaned aloud at that last thought.

"Yes, it is," he managed, his voice a bit strangled. He pushed himself up from the door frame and straightened, his eyes not leaving Bella. "You look really…" he trailed off, his fingers had increased their fidgeting and Bella worried that the buttons on his new shirt wouldn't last the night. "That color…against your skin…"

She looked down at her simple dark blue dress, confused, and brushed some of the dust away from the bodice. Was he trying to compliment her?

Alice's eyes darted between the two of them, the devious smile she was wearing before reappeared.

"What Edward is trying to say Bella is that you look really nice in that color. It looks great on you. Isn't that right, brother?"

Edward took a breath. "Yes."

Bella blushed furiously and looked away in an attempt to hide her reddened cheeks, her hair falling across her face. He _was _trying to compliment her. It was impossibly sweet, doubly so that he tried so hard despite being unable to speak a complete sentence around most people. She made a mental note to wear blue more often.

"Dinner is ready," Edward stated breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon them. He stared at Alice expectantly, pleading with his eyes to get him out of the uncomfortable situation.

"Go on, Edward. We'll be right behind you."

He turned, glancing at Bella one last time before leaving the stable.

Alice linked arms with Bella and led her out of the building. "So, I was thinking some soft curls around your face, maybe even a little makeup around your eyes to bring out their depths. Oh, and we'll have to update your wardrobe…" she continued her one sided conversation as they walked to the house.

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

"It's the most I've talked to anyone in a while," he admitted.

OOO

A/N: yeah, again apologizing that a) this took so long to get posted and b) that I got so long winded. I could say that I was out of town for a while and didn't have internet access and though that is true, I still had my laptop and could've been working on this instead of visiting the 'rents.

This chapter truly did just run away with itself. James is being manipulative, Bella is getting entrenched and awkward Edward is running around trying to compliment people. What the hell is happening?

Please review. Seriously. It makes me less neurotic when you do. And when I'm not neurotic, I write faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just manipulating her universe to suit my needs.

A/N: Chapter 5 the second aka Chapter 6.

Lynnlin is win!

OOO

Dinner was a grand affair. The dining room was far fancier than any room Bella had ever been in. There was a massive, solid table with high backed chairs. A chandelier hung above it, the flickering candles casting a warm glow about the room aided by well placed oil lamps. The hardwood floor was covered with a thick red carpet that muffled the sound of their footsteps and the walls were adorned with landscape paintings.

When they arrived, everyone was waiting for them. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Emmett on his left then Rosalie and Jasper. Charlie was seated on Carlisle's right and Bella took her place beside him. Alice sat next to her leaving Edward to take the seat next to Jasper.

Soon after, dinner was served by a short stout woman who introduced herself to Bella as Elizabeth Masen, the Cullen's housekeeper.

"Alice and Edward have told me so much about you," she gushed as she set out the food.

Edward dropped his fork and it banged loudly against his plate sounding like a gunshot in the quiet room. He fumbled with it before just giving up and dropping his hands into his lap.

"Sorry," he muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Anyway," Elizabeth continued, "you are more than welcome to come visit any time. There is always plenty of food especially if you get to the table before Emmett."

"Hey!" Emmett protested loudly.

"I swear it's like feeding cattle. I don't think he even tastes it," she stated, patting Bella on the shoulder.

"Elizabeth," Emmett whined. "I'm sitting right here. Can't you tease me when I'm out of earshot?"

She winked at him. "What's the fun in that?"

Bella hid a smile behind her hand but Jasper outright snickered.

"Don't get me started on you, young man," she said turning her attention to the lanky blonde, waving a serving spoon in his direction. "You're just as bad."

It was Emmett's turn to snicker.

Elizabeth made one last scan of the table, making sure everything had been served. "You all have a nice dinner," she said.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. It looks wonderful," Carlisle stated with a polite nod.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Once Elizabeth left, everyone began filling their plates with the food. Bella's mouth watered at the pile of vegetables and fresh fruit. She noticed that Charlie had taken a huge steak and a large helping of mashed potatoes and rolled her eyes.

"Sheriff," Emmett began, "I never got a chance to apologize. I didn't mean for you to get in between me and Jacob."

"It's alright," Charlie answered. "No harm done."

"Well, in hindsight, you probably just should've let us go at it. You know, get it out of our systems. I know I always feel better after a brawl."

"I couldn't just let a riot happen in the street, Emmett. You know that."

"Yeah, but I think I would've felt better about the whole situation if I had just gotten a chance to put him in his place. There was this one time, in Ridge City, that Jasper, Rosalie and I got in it with this…"

Bella listened as Emmett launched into a long comedic story that featured the three of them inciting a large fray. The others laughed in all the right places and were enjoying themselves. Everyone except Edward.

Bella watched him intently. She had seen him nervous, shy and tense. She had even gotten a glimpse of him angry. But his current demeanor wasn't like anything she had seen before. He looked sullen.

He was bent over his plate, frowning, brow furrowed as he absently played with his food, pushing it around with his fork. He didn't look up. He didn't laugh and the more the others talked and brought up other incidents that involved violence, the more he withdrew.

It made Bella realize how wrong she had been. She had thought that Edward's nervousness was born of being in public, around people other than his family, that he had closed himself off to others due to the rejection of his peers. That his situation was much like Alice's, but he dealt with it in a different way.

She had observed his relationship with his sister and could tell how close they were. They were always protecting each other. He followed her around town despite probably not wanting to even be there to ensure nothing befell her and she stood up for him, voiced things he couldn't. Based on that relationship, Bella had assumed that the Edward she saw interacting with the townsfolk was different than the Edward that his family encountered.

Yet, sitting there at dinner, Bella was confronted with something very different than her previous assumptions and she realized that there was much more to his behavior than mere social anxiety.

Her heart broke for him as she saw how uncomfortable he was with his own family and she could only imagine what could have happened to make this sweet boy so damaged.

In that moment, she felt compelled to draw him out, to see him smile, no matter how cautious or small it may be. Maybe, if she could pull him into the discussion, let him know that she had noticed that he wasn't participating that it would make him feel less alone.

There was a natural pause in the conversation and she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Have you ever been in a fight, Edward?" Bella asked innocently.

He didn't raise his eyes from his nearly full plate of food. "Just once," he murmured.

Then he abruptly stood and left the table.

She sighed deeply. That didn't work.

"I apologize for my youngest son's behavior," Carlisle said addressing Bella. "He hasn't been feeling well."

"For like seven years," Emmett muttered.

Carlisle ignored the comment. "So Bella, how are you enjoying Forks?"

The conversation waned after Edward's departure. Shortly thereafter, the group retired to the parlor for coffee. Bella sat beside Alice on a plush couch and allowed the other girl to fiddle with her hair while she flipped through one of Alice's fashion catalogues.

"Bella, Edward tells me that you are very fond of books. Is that true?" Carlisle asked after he had settled himself into a large chair.

Bella nodded, trying hard not to allow a giddy smile to spread across her face. Edward _had _been talking about her. She had thought Elizabeth was joking.

"Would you like to visit the den? Perhaps borrow a few?" he offered.

Bella's eyes lit up. "Yes! Thank you."

Carlisle gestured to a door. "Down the hallway, second door on the right," he said smiling.

Bella hopped up, excited, and left the room quickly barely registering Alice's dismayed "I wasn't done."

As she approached the large wooden door, she heard faint music coming from inside. Pushing it open, she shyly peeked in and the music stopped with an off key bang of notes as if the player was startled. In the center of the room was a large piano and sitting on the bench behind it was a surprised Edward. Surrounding him on all sides were several tall shelves and each one was stacked to near capacity with books on every subject imaginable.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I interrupted you. Your father said I could look through your collection," Bella said, rushing through the explanation to keep Edward from thinking she had intentionally come to bother him. She desperately didn't want him to think that.

"Come in," he said softly.

He didn't resume his playing instead opting to study her as she looked around the room in blatant awe. She felt his gaze upon her and the intensity behind it. It made her flush so she intentionally kept her face angled away from him.

She was very aware that this was the first time she had ever been alone with him. There was no Alice, no curious townspeople. Just him and her. She had the perfect opportunity to learn more about the mysterious Edward Cullen and she was going to take it.

"You seemed upset at dinner," Bella noted as she walked around the den keeping her gaze trained on the shelves.

She didn't turn around to face him, knowing it would hinder his response, if he chose to respond at all. To occupy herself, she let her fingertips drift over the spines of the books, occasionally pausing to read the titles.

"I didn't approve of the topic of conversation," he finally answered.

"Oh," was the only sentiment she could muster while she mentally chastised herself for trying to draw him into a discussion that he didn't want any part of while at dinner. It had been for purely selfish reasons. She had wanted to hear his voice, see him at ease around his family, maybe even get a glimpse at a smile but she had only succeeded in making him uncomfortable. Her stupid need to interact with him, to see him happy had resulted in him bolting from the table. For someone intent on trying to be his friend, she was doing an awful job.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," she said pouring as much sincerity as she could into her voice.

"You don't upset me," he reassured her quickly. "It's just…I mean…I didn't want…"

Bella willed herself not to face him, despite the draw to study him while he was flustered, knowing it would only add to his nervousness. Instead, she allowed herself to imagine his mannerisms based on what she had observed previously. She was certain his fingers were fidgeting with something, probably the fabric of his shirt around his collar, or his sleeves, and his eyes were staring at a spot on the carpet or maybe, even at the piano keys as he tried to gather his thoughts. His brow would be furrowed and his lips would be pressed together in a thin line if he wasn't absently chewing on the bottom one.

She heard him take a deep breath.

"I don't want you to think that my family is comprised of a bunch of bullies that go around starting fights to get what they want. It's not the impression I want you to have. I know you've heard what the people in town say and the first time you saw us, my brother was trying to punch your father so it would be perfectly reasonable for you to make that assumption, but it's not true and it's unfair to Alice. She wants friends. She needs friends. I know she has us but I can only be her brother and she has Rosalie but I don't know if I like the idea of Rosalie being Alice's only female influence and…"

He was rambling now and Bella suppressed a giggle.

"Edward," she said softly, turning to look at him.

He stopped immediately, his mouth snapping shut, his cheeks pink.

"I never thought that about your family, so don't worry. I have every intention of being Alice's friend and yours as well," she said firmly. Then she hastily added, "If you want, that is."

It was her turn to be nervous. What if he was only being so open for Alice's sake? What if she had misread him?

Edward looked astounded. His eyebrows were raised, his lips parted, his green eyes locked with hers; questioning, searching, looking for a sign that she would rescind her offer. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring grin. It must've worked because she was then treated to one of his rare, beautiful, albeit still hesitant, smiles and a look of utter relief.

"Thank you. I'd like that, very much," he replied softly.

Bella turned away to hide her blush under the guise of once again perusing the book titles upset with herself for her lack of control. She wanted to be his friend but found herself rendered speechless and mesmerized by a simple smile. She was very much acting like an obsessed schoolgirl and she needed to keep it together if she didn't want to push him away. She needed to keep it light.

"So, this is the most you've spoken to me thus far," she remarked making an attempt at teasing while continuing her search among the books.

She found Homer's _Iliad_ high above her on one of the shelves. Delighted, she tried to reach for it and found it out of her grasp.

"It's the most I've talked to anyone in a while," he admitted.

She stood on her tiptoes and tried again, her fingertips faintly touching the binding.

"I feel privileged," she quipped, her balance wavering.

"You're very easy to talk to."

She froze. His voice was much closer to her now than it had been moments ago and much softer, lower.

Looking up, she saw his pale hand was hovering over hers, so close yet not touching, his fingers searching out the top of the book before pulling it out of its resting place. She was very aware of him in that moment, the proximity of his body, his heat, his smell and the connection that pulsed between them. His scent, a mixture of soap and leather, enveloped her and she inhaled deeply, taking it in, unexpectedly wishing she could bury her nose into his chest and breathe him in all day. She could feel his hot breath ghosting over her ear, her neck, raising goose bumps along her skin and she heard the fabric of his shirt brushing against her back in very faint contact. It was by far the closest he had ever been to her, and for the briefest of moments, she reveled in it, absently wondering if he could feel the same smoldering bond that she did.

All too suddenly, he stepped away, and she instantly felt colder.

She turned and found herself eye level with the hollow of his throat. Her gaze traveled up the column of his neck, to his strong jaw lined with faint stubble, to his slightly parted lips where it lingered for a few moments before finding the deep green of his eyes. He stared down at her, his breathing a little heavier than usual, his body inclined towards hers.

He brought the book up into the small space between them.

"Here," he said his voice a quiet rasp.

"Thank you," she breathed in response, taking the _Iliad_ from his hands.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang down the hallway.

Edward startled, the spell between them instantaneously breaking. He took several steps backward than practically ran across the room back to his piano bench.

Alice came in through the door. "There you are!"

She spied Edward sitting at his piano and smiled. "Hey, little brother," she greeted, reaching out and ruffling his untamable auburn locks. Then she frowned. "Are you ok? You're trembling and you look flushed."

He pulled his hands from where they rested on the keys and hid them in his lap. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You hardly ate dinner. You're not getting sick, are you?" she asked, this time placing the back of her hand against his forehead.

He flinched away. "I'm fine, Alice."

She looked skeptical but turned her attention back to Bella. "Come on, I want to show you my room."

Bella walked past him, book clasped to her chest. "Night, Edward."

He didn't look up, keeping his eyes pinned to the piano and for a second her heart sunk thinking he would ignore her until she heard the soft "Goodnight, Bella," follow her into the hallway.

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

She felt his disapproving stare on her as she walked down the boardwalk, her hand tucked into the crook of Jacob's arm.

OOO

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter it really means a lot.

Two quick things. If anyone out there would be wiling to make a banner for this fic for the Twilighted page, that would be teh awesome. Seriously. You'd have my undying love.

Second, I just wanted to note that the folks on twilighted have left far more reviews than the folks on ff(dot)net I just wanted to throw that out there as maybe a challenge for the crowd to step it up. You know, there might be some _reward_, upcoming and you'd hate to miss out on it by not reviewing.

Thanks again my friends. It is my pleasure to attempt to entertain you ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just screwing around with her beloved characters.

A/N: Another chapter that got out of hand. Lynnlin went out of town before the beginning of this chapter was finished. Therefore, in the beginning, the mistakes are all mine. If you find any mistakes in the ending, that's all her fault 

Thanks to my Twilighted beta vjgm who rocks!

Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom. I think you'll be interested.

OOO

Bella stood over the wood stove waiting for the water in a pot to warm so she could begin her daily ritual of cleaning. First on her agenda was the stack of dishes in the kitchen from the previous night's dinner and breakfast. Next, she would tackle the pile of laundry that was slowly growing to mammoth proportions. She quietly admitted to herself that her time had been spent more on reading and sitting on her bench hoping Edward and Alice would make a trip into town instead of doing housework. Charlie didn't seem to mind. In fact, Bella would bet that Charlie hadn't even noticed.

It had been four days since their dinner with the Cullen's and her subsequent conversation with Edward. The encounter had left her…hopeful. He had talked and smiled and had even allowed her in his carefully crafted bubble of personal space.

There was still a long list of things she didn't know about him and the list she did know was pathetically short. Yet, she had learned a few new things. He played the piano. He did not approve of his family's apparent violent streak. And he liked the color blue against her skin.

She felt the blush creeping up her neck into her cheeks at the thought of his attempt to compliment her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked from his position at the kitchen table where he had been quietly eating his scrambled eggs and toast while glancing over the Red Rock newspaper. "Did you hear me? You were kind of staring off into space there."

"Huh?" she asked, shaking herself from the memory of Edward reaching over her in the den, his long pale fingers expertly plucking the book from the shelf, his chest brushing her back.

"I said we're going to meet with Billy and his son Jacob today," he announced.

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to go to the livery again and ask James to borrow the buggy?" she asked as she lifted the pot of warmed water from the stove.

He stood and brought his empty dishes to the sink. "Won't be necessary. We're meeting them in town at the hotel for lunch."

The pot slipped from her grasp, hitting the floor, water erupting everywhere.

"Christ, Bells. You ok?" Charlie asked, alarmed.

She wiped the water from her face with the hem of her apron and frowned at the mess on the floor and herself.

"Fine, it just slipped," she lied, not wanting to admit to her father, or herself, her dismay over being seen in town with the Black family. It was one thing to go out to their homestead quite another to actually be seen with them. For one, the rumors would be far more detailed. "So…in town? Why in town?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

"They were coming into town today anyway and I didn't want to subject you to the ride out there. They live farther out than the Cullen's."

Charlie placed his dishes in the sink then looked up to study Bella. "Is that ok with you?"

She forced a smile. "It's fine."

He returned it, none the wiser. "Great, I'll see you at the hotel at noon."

After he left for work, Bella sank into the kitchen chair feeling dreadful. She had made a promise to herself to attempt to be friends with both families, to achieve balance. She knew it would be hard and that it might not be possible. But that was before she had drawn Edward out of his shell, before she had felt the impossible but undeniable connection between them.

She couldn't stomach the thought of losing him because she had lunch with the wrong person. She mentally shook herself. Lose him? She didn't even have him. She was becoming possessive like Tanya. Soon, Rosalie would be threatening _her_ in the street.

She groaned, dropping her face into her hands. How had she let her curiosity get away from her and morph into something more?

The morning dragged. She completed her chores without much thought, her mind all over the place, dreading the upcoming encounter, hoping for the first time that the Cullen's wouldn't come into town that day. As the time approached for her to get ready, she opted for a light blue blouse and a long black skirt with a ruffle around the hem. She pulled the cloth out of her hair that she wore to protect it from dust as she cleaned and allowed her dark tresses to fall around her shoulders.

With a deep sigh, she steeled her resolve. This was necessary. These were her father's friends and she would be polite. This did not reflect on her feelings toward Alice and Edward.

She walked down the street, brown eyes darting around looking for signs of any of the Cullen's and when she found none, her whole body relaxed. She returned Mike's wave as she passed the jail where he was leaning in the doorway and once she made it to the hotel entrance, she took one last breath, affixed a smile and went in.

The three of them were standing in the foyer waiting for her. Her father, a man similar in height with black hair pulled back from his round face and large dark eyes and another man that could only be described as towering. He was long and lean, taller than Emmet but not intimidating and guns hung from his hips but he didn't exude dangerous like Jasper. She recognized him instantly as Emmett's adversary that day in the street.

"Bella," Charlie took her hand and guided her over to the two men, "this is Billy and his son, Jacob."

Billy gave her a nod, his expression tight. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Charlie has told us so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," she answered politely.

Jacob gave her a wide and easy smile. "Hi," he greeted amiably. "Don't mind my, dad." He said with a wink before leaning in and lowering his voice. "He's just suspicious because Edward Cullen talks to you."

Bella blushed but managed a small laugh at the teasing. If possible, Jacob's smile grew.

"Come on, I'm starving," Charlie stated, leading the group to a table.

Lunch was actually _fun_. Bella couldn't help but feel at ease by Jacob's demeanor. There was no puzzle, no worrying over what she could or couldn't say. Jacob was as open as Edward was closed. He talked and laughed, wore his heart on his sleeve and Bella found herself enjoying being with him. This was not the monster she had conjured in her mind that had intentionally hurt Edward or the rude, boorish, inconsiderate man that had built a dam to destroy the livelihoods of others or even the hot tempered boy that attacked another man over a dispute. He was friendly and uncomplicated.

She liked him.

"Charlie, I heard you went out and had dinner with the Doc. That true?" Billy asked before sticking a potato laden fork into his mouth.

"Yes. Alice invited Bella and I saw no reason why they shouldn't be friends," Charlie answered.

Billy huffed. "How are they faring?" he prodded. "Did they mention what they are doing with their herd?"

Charlie shook his head. "I ain't your spy, Billy. You want to know, you go bring it up with Emmett. Be careful, though. You know how he can get."

Jacob laughed. "I can attest to it."

Billy shot his son a glare. "Why don't you take Bella on a walk Jacob while the Sheriff and I have a chat?"

"That ok with you, Bells?" Charlie asked, his gaze never leaving Billy.

The tension was palpable and she was glad for the chance to not have to endure the forthcoming conversation.

"It's fine," she answered.

Jacob stood, unfolding his tall frame, placing his black flat crowned hat on his head and tugging on the bottom of his pinstriped vest. He offered his hand to Bella. "Shall we?"

She slid her hand into his and noted the warm temperature of his skin. His long fingers wrapped around hers and he helped her to her feet then guided her out of the hotel. Again, she quickly surveyed the street and let out a breath when she didn't see any of the Cullen's.

Jacob wrapped her arm around his as they ambled toward the end of the town near the livery. They walked in silence each enjoying the companionship and the nice spring weather.

Bella was once again lost in her thoughts. She was alone with Jacob Black who had proved himself to be a far cry from how what she had originally thought. He was charming and easy to converse with. And she felt that he would answer any question asked while she knew that Edward wouldn't. This was an opportunity, another chance to find out more, to satiate her curiosity.

"I'm sorry about that," Jacob said with a soft sigh, starting the conversation, "my dad can be a little gruff."

"It's ok," Bella assured.

"He just wants what is best for his family and doesn't like it when others get in the way."

"Is that why your family built the dam?" she blurted.

Jacob didn't stop walking but she could feel his posture change. "How did I know you were going to ask that?" he questioned, his tone a little sharper than it had been at lunch.

She grimaced. "Sorry."

"No, I figured you'd ask." He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "I guess it's all a matter of perspective. I know from your standpoint that we look like we are intentionally hurting those that live downstream from us, but you have to look at it from our point of view. We need that water for our herd so our family can survive. The Cullen's have other means. We don't. That herd is our livelihood. Do you understand?"

"I do," she answered, "in a way. But what about the other families? The Cullen's may have other means but what about them?"

Jacob's brow furrowed. "I feel bad about it but it's not my problem."

A thick silence fell over them while Bella processed this new information. She didn't know how to feel. She understood that they had to do what was best for their family. She didn't understand how they could do it at the expense of so many others. It was conflicting and now she was beginning to see glimpses of the Jacob she had created in her mind.

"That sounded callous didn't it?" he asked, his expression almost sorrowful.

"Very," she replied curtly, not bothering with being polite, a frown clearly on her face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree then."

She didn't respond, not quite knowing what to say or what to think. She still had too little information to make any type of accurate judgment. Based on what she had seen so far though, she knew there was more to Jacob than what she had encountered at the hotel.

They had walked all the way to the livery without Bella realizing it, again too far caught up in her own mind to notice the passage of time.

She saw James outside holding the bridle of a tall brown colt while talking animatedly with the man Bella recognized from the street the day Alice had invited her to dinner. Jacob waved at him and called out a greeting.

"My cousin, Quil," he informed Bella. He pointed over to two other men hanging around the paddock. "My other cousins Embry and Sam."

She watched as James turned, pulling the horse with him, while Quil followed and their discussion became more heated. It was then she noticed the long braid that began at the base of the horses' tail and ended somewhere near the hooves tied neatly with a dirt encrusted bow. A breath caught in her throat as she scanned the saddle and saw the initials R.H. branded into the leather.

Rosalie Hale. She was in town.

"I should head back," she choked out, her eyes scanning the street, hoping Jacob would stay with his cousins and she could walk back on her own.

Jacob agreed. "Yes, we should make sure your dad hasn't been badgered to death," he said with a large grin.

The joke fell flat between them. Bella was far too preoccupied to respond. In her haste to end her outing, she didn't think to remove her arm from Jacob's, or to distance herself from him. She was solely worried with getting back to the hotel and to Charlie, desperately hoping Rosalie or one of the others hadn't seen her.

They walked back at a far faster pace but it was too late. She felt his disapproving stare on her as she walked down the boardwalk, her hand tucked into the crook of Jacob's arm. He had already seen and Bella groaned, her heart sinking when she spotted him standing outside the mercantile, tears pricking the corner of her eyes when she saw his expression of anger directed at them both.

Jacob abruptly stopped and met Edward's gaze in a silent challenge. He reached up and patted Bella's hand that was still securely wrapped around his arm and gave Edward a smile.

That was all it took. Edward grabbed the brim of his hat, pulled it low, and stalked off.

Bella swallowed several times to fight the lump that had formed in her throat, her heart aching at his dismissal. He would surely hate her now, seeing her arm in arm with his adversary. How did she ever think she could navigate any type of middle ground? She was naïve and it had just slapped her in the face. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Jacob sighed at her stricken expression. "I know you want to ask so go ahead."

"Why do you hate Edward Cullen?" it came out in a torrent, the syllables so rushed they almost blended together, as she continued to stare at the spot that Edward had been standing in, fighting tears.

His response surprised her. He laughed – a loud, boisterous laugh that garnered stares from the other townspeople.

"So Edward actually talks to you but he hasn't told you what happened," he stated, laughing again. "That is just like him. I knew he was messed up but…"

"Don't talk about him like that," Bella snapped, wrenching her arm away from Jacob, something she should've done moments ago when Edward was watching.

Jacob's eyes flashed with anger and now Bella saw the man that had threatened Emmett and his family, that had burst through a window and had nearly incited a riot.

"If you knew," he started his voice low and dangerous, "you wouldn't be defending him."

"Goodbye, Jacob," Bella ground out through clenched teeth. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodbye, Bella," he returned, his own voice strained with irritation. "The pleasure was all mine."

Bella turned away from him and began the walk back to the hotel, frustration and anger bubbling inside of her. She was mad at Jacob, at Edward, at the whole stupid town but mainly at herself. She should've never gotten in the middle. She should've taken the advice Mike had given her on her first day here and stayed away from all of them and simply enjoyed the limited time she had with her father. She should've turned Alice down on her offer of friendship. But most importantly, she should've never allowed herself to form such a deep fondness for a man that barely spoke, read books, played the piano and had so many secrets she couldn't count them on two hands.

Making her way inside the hotel, she found that Charlie had already left and went back to the jail. That was fine by her. She just wanted to go home and pretend the day hadn't happened.

Exiting the hotel, she decided to go and check on Charlie. She knew the conversation he had with Billy probably hadn't been pleasant and she really did want to make sure that his friendship was still intact. It was the reason she had agreed to the luncheon after all and she needed to make sure it hadn't been completely in vane.

Keeping her gaze on her feet she stepped off the boardwalk intent on crossing the street to her father's office.

One moment, Bella was striding across the dusty street, the hem of her skirt trailing in the dirt and the next, she was aware of a loud, frantic yell, and the sound of thundering hooves swiftly approaching. She lifted her gaze and turned in time to see Rosalie's horse barreling towards her, his mane a wild halo, eyes wide and roving, nostrils flared, and his powerful strides pounding the very ground beneath her feet.

In that split second, her brain registered two things: the panic that welled within her chest and the impossibly solid body crashing against hers, jarring her to her bones, knocking her off her feet and stealing the breath from her lungs. Her head snapped back, forcing her eyes closed as she fell blindly, only vaguely aware of the strong arms that encircled her.

They landed on the ground, _hard_, a tangle of limbs, an explosion of dust, gravity and momentum pushing and pulling as they rolled over each other like tumbleweeds in a gale. It was an odd sensation of being pressed and pulled, tumbling uncontrolled, with no concept of her body in space since her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her other senses were blunted by shock.

The motion was abruptly stopped and the world came back to her in pieces. She felt hands gripping her almost painfully, heard a muttered oath, felt her body aching and trembling.

She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to move, scared she would discover that movement involved pain or worse that she couldn't move at all. The panic that had first consumed her was now accompanied by adrenaline that coursed through her veins leaving her entire frame shaking and her pulse thudding in her ears, erratic and terrifying.

Bella sucked in a gasping breath and inhaled dust. She coughed and sputtered, her eyes still tightly closed. She tried again; this time keeping her lips clamped together, inhaled through her nose and managed to breathe. The intoxicating scent of soap and leather filled her, comforted her and she realized that she was not laying on immoveable earth but on a person, a specific person.

Edward had saved her.

She was mortified when she realized she was lying across him, her own hands unconsciously fisting into the fabric of his shirt, his fingers digging into her waist, her body rising and falling with each of his ragged breaths. If she had the ability, she would've tried to move, but her limbs felt heavy, foreign, and her thoughts were sluggish, disconnected. She decided to just try and ignore the way her body was pressed to his, the way his hands clutched her to his chest and the heady energy that pulsed between them while she waited to be able to function again.

He shifted underneath her, his hands now trailing up her body leaving electricity in their wake until they gripped her upper arms. Somehow, he sat up then stood, pulling her with him.

Edward set her on her feet, his hands still wrapped around her biceps, holding her in place. Her legs were too unsteady, her body unstable, her strength ebbing but he kept her in place with a strength she didn't know he possessed.

"Open your eyes," he commanded thickly.

She obeyed him and was instantly caught in his worried gaze. His green eyes were wide, open, his expression full of unguarded concern. She felt his hold loosen, his palms ghosting down the fabric covering her arms until his fingers brushed over hers. He took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles, dropping his gaze to where he unabashedly caressed her skin, his features contemplative.

Bella didn't know if he was injured. She didn't even know if _she_ was injured. Her universe had collapsed into a singular point and it was focused on where his skin brushed lightly against hers. All she knew were his eyes, his touch, his scent and in that moment, it was all she wanted to know, everything else was excess, unimportant, an annoying blur while he was in sharp focus.

She didn't know how long they had been standing there, whole hours or fleeting seconds, it didn't matter. But she was aware of a buzzing sound around her that had started faint and gradually increased until it was pressing in on her, demanding attention.

Edward must've noticed it too. He dropped her hand.

The world came crashing back on her and she staggered back as the buzzing rapidly changed into a cacophony of concerned voices. There were other hands on her, steadying her, pulling her away from Edward. People converged, taking up her field of vision, blocking him from her view. She craned her neck, trying to see past her father, Mike, Dr. Cullen and others and when she finally was able to look, he was gone.

OOO

**Next time on One Day Out West**

Jasper uncurled his fingers revealing five burrs in the palm of his hand. "These were under Rose's saddle."

OOO

A/N: Everyone that reviews this chapter will get a snippet of Jasper and Rosalie's back story sent to them. That's right, my dear readers. You will get a glimpse of how Whitlock and Hale became the hardened hired guns that they are by the time they move to Forks. If you don't review, then you miss out. This offer is only good until the next chapter is posted.

Lilyflower has so graciously offered to start a thread on the Twilighted forums for this fic. Look for us under Alternate Universe - Human. Please come and play with us. There will be much discussion, teasers and talk of Westward.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just basically creating my own characters by subtlety borrowing facets of hers and blatantly naming them after her creations.

There would be no fic if there were no Lynnlin.

Also thanks to my twilighted beta vjgm – she turns these things around like magic. Magic I tell you.

OOO

Edward ducked into a small alley after briskly and inconspicuously walking away from the converging crowd. His hand tingled from where he had touched her bare skin and though the adrenaline was wearing off, making him feel shaky and spent, he was wholly focused on the phantom sensation of her hand in his. Involuntarily, his fingers curled in on themselves.

He collapsed against the wooden outer wall of one of the building comprising the alley, body sagging, his head thudding against the planks creating a hollow sound before his legs gave out beneath him and he sank slowly into the dirt. Knees bent to his chest, he pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, his fingers bending and seizing his hair.

Try as he might, he couldn't banish the images of the past few minutes from his brain and the harder he pushed, trying to scrub them from his mind's eye, the more vivid they became.

He saw Rosalie throwing herself up and into her horse's saddle, the way the beast jerked and bucked beneath her, the whites of its eyes visible, spooked and despite her best efforts, being thrown to the ground in a graceless heap, landing with a sickening sound. His first instinct had been to run to her but the horse reared back and he was compelled to watch the animal recklessly charge forward straight at _her._

He didn't think.

With wild abandon, body coiled taut like a spring, he exploded, crossing the distance between them in the space of a thought. He collided with her, hard, much harder than he had expected, and they crashed together. He told himself that it had been necessary for her own safety to hold her as tightly and as closely as possible as their momentum sent them tumbling across the ground.

Despite the sting of resentment at seeing her walking down the boardwalk with Jacob, her hand wrapped around his forearm, Edward still couldn't shake the worry that had gripped him when she lay unmoving across his torso, or the way her eyes remained tightly shut until he commanded her to open them, or the way tremors raced through her petite frame as he held her in place. And now, even as he sat in the dirt, his own physical state questionable, he couldn't shake the image of wonder in her brown eyes as he encompassed her fragile hand within his calloused one.

He drew in a shuddering breath, willing himself to calm, to push away the already ebbing adrenaline, and he began to feel the endorphin induced rush fading, giving way to fatigue and pain. He scrubbed his face with his hands, fingernails lightly grazing his scalp, absently noticing that his hat was gone and wincing when he realized it was lying the in the street somewhere even more worse for wear than before.

With a loud sigh, he allowed his head to drop forward onto his knees and he knew that he should go check on Rosalie and _her_. He should go to the clinic and get looked at since a few annoying aches had become more persistent in the past few minutes, but he couldn't find it within himself to move from his curled position in the shadowed alley and be forced to face the reality that she had been walking with _him._ He decided to sit and wait for Alice because no matter where and when, Alice always came looking and she always managed to find him.

True to herself, only minutes later, Alice ran right past the entrance to the alley, calling his name, worriedly, his beloved hat in her hand.

"Edward! Dang it! Where are you?" she called, frustrated.

"Right here," he answered, his voice hoarse, rough.

He had said it so quietly that no one else would've heard it but she did, being used to having to seek him out and so familiar with his habits.

She spun around quickly, her skirt flaring out around her ankles. She rushed to him, dropping to her knees in front of him, her eyes wide with worry.

"Edward," she breathed, "are you alright?"

She set his battered hat on his head then placed her small hands on either side of his face and lifted his eyes to hers.

He wanted to tell her that 'alright' was a subjective term, that he hadn't felt 'alright' in years and the first time he had an inkling of 'alright' was when he was standing with _her_ in the den and that 'alright' fled the scene when he saw _her_ conversing with Jacob.

Instead, he answered with a very soft, defeated, "No."

Her hands ran down his shoulders, over his arms until they rested on top of his hands that grasped his knees.

"Are you hurt?"

That was a slightly easier answer since he assumed she meant physically and he knew he had some painful bruises from the collision and his impact with the ground while bearing the brunt of their combined weight on his side.

"Not bad," he stated.

"Come on, Pa is going to want to check you over after he's done with Rosalie and Bella," Alice said, standing and tugging on her brother's hand.

"Are they ok?" he inquired, keeping his seat on the ground, his throat constricting slightly with apprehension.

She nodded quickly to reassure him. "Rosalie has a nasty headache and other than being a little dazed, Bella seemed fine."

She pulled on his hand again but he didn't budge.

"Can we just stay here a moment?" he asked quietly.

Alice looked at him with concern but she acquiesced to his wishes and sat in front of him in the dirt, not caring that her new skirt that had just arrived from Boston was getting absolutely filthy.

Edward stared at his hand that was being covered by Alice's small one, confused. She was by far the most affectionate in the family, always touching, hugging and it comforted him. Rosalie would occasionally wrap her arm around his shoulders and squeeze and Jasper would slap his back, his father would pat his shoulder and Emmett usually just smacked him in the back of head or punched him in the arm.

None of it felt anything like the way Bella's hand had felt in his and it worried and puzzled him. He couldn't even put it in words. All he knew was that it made him…happy.

He frowned, forcing himself to not dwell on it. He didn't deserve it and it was not going to matter anyway, especially now that she had spoken to Jacob.

"Do you think he told her?" he asked Alice, his voice a raspy whisper.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "but even if he did…"

"I'm not good enough," he interrupted with soft conviction, his brow furrowed.

Alice arched an eyebrow.

"Edward," she began, hesitantly, "do you…do you _like_ her?"

His head dropped forward again to rest on his knees. "She spins me about," he said, voice muffled, "makes everything confusing. I thought, well…" he trailed off. "What I think doesn't matter, does it?"

She grimaced at his defeated tone.

Shifting her position, she inched closer to him, biting her lip.

"Don't you think it's about time you let it go?"

His head snapped up and he grabbed the battered hat, ripping it from his head and clutching it to his chest like a drowning man. His trembling hands bent the already misshapen brim, wringing the fabric, shaking his head vigorously.

"No," he said firmly.

She eyed the hat, his ever present reminder, and winced at the tortured expression contorting his handsome features and the almost ragged, gasping breaths. She reached out to him, once again, sliding her hands over his, smoothing out the knuckles and easing the painful grasp.

"Ok," she whispered, pretending the inevitable flinch didn't hurt, didn't twist her insides. "It's ok," she soothed. "Breathe."

He closed his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths while Alice squeezed his hands. She allowed him to compose himself before standing, keeping her connection with him by twining their fingers, gently coaxing him to his feet and leading him to the clinic.

OOO

Bella had sat outside the clinic before, on the day she arrived, but it was the first time seeing the inside of it. Dr. Cullen and Charlie had both insisted that she be checked even though she had been firm in her assurances that she was fine, despite of almost being crushed by runaway equine. And the only reason she hadn't been pounded into the dirt was because Edward had come out of no where and saved her.

Edward had _saved_ her. Edward had been concerned. Edward had caressed her hand.

The same Edward that had been livid with her minutes before.

The clinic was small, laid out much like the jail but instead of bars that separated the three beds lined along the wall there were curtains that could be pulled out for privacy.

Rosalie occupied one bed, her long blonde hair splayed out on a pillow, a wet cloth over her eyes, while Emmett sat beside her in a chair, his hand resting on hers, murmuring softly.

Bella sat at the end of one of the other beds, peering into an adjacent room that held a desk and a pile of books. Charlie and Dr. Cullen were in the office having a conversation about her that she could hear.

"She should rest," Carlisle said to her father. "It was a traumatic experience and though she isn't feeling any pain now, she will probably be sore the next few days."

Charlie nodded, his fingers combing over his mustache.

"Can she stay here for a while, Doc? I don't want her at the house alone but I have a few things to finish up before I can call it a day."

Bella rolled her eyes. They were being entirely too cautious, it wasn't like she had been actually trampled.

"That'd be fine, Sheriff," the doc answered.

Charlie shuffled over to Bella, opening his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I heard, Dad," she said.

"Will you be ok for a bit?" he asked, kneeling down next to the bed to be at eye level with her.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked again and though Bella was becoming slightly annoyed at his and Dr. Cullen's behavior, she did admit to herself that his fatherly concern was quite touching.

She reached out and patted his forearm. "I'm fine, Dad."

"You could've been killed," he choked out.

"I know, but I wasn't. Edward saved me," Bella instinctively smiled at the mention of his name and the memory of lying across his chest surrounded by his arms.

Charlie stood. "I know. I need to find a way to thank him."

The door swung open and Alice flitted into the room followed by a reluctant Edward. His head was down, gaze fixed on the floor, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Son," Carlisle said stepping forward, "that was a very brave thing you did." He rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"I don't know how to thank you, Edward," Charlie chimed. "I don't know if anything I could ever do…"

"No thanks is necessary, Sheriff," Edward responded, interrupting Charlie's praise, his voice soft but resolute, briefly raising his eyes to meet Charlie's before dropping them back to the floor. "I apologize if my rough handling of…the situation resulted in any injury."

"I'm fine," Bella blurted.

He didn't respond to her, didn't look her way, and didn't even acknowledge her presence and Bella felt the hurt of his dismissal settle into her chest. She thought he had gotten over his anger, he had tenderly stroked her skin, ensured she had been safe but it was obvious now that he was still harboring some displeasure with her.

Carlisle squeezed his shoulder. "Are you hurt, son?" he asked.

"He told me he was, Pa," Alice interjected from where she had settled on Rosalie's bed next to the gunslinger's hips.

Edward sighed then gave his father a short perfunctory nod.

Bella felt the guilt weigh heavily on her shoulders as she frantically looked him up and down, trying to spot any limp, bruise or deformity. She didn't see anything wrong with him but that didn't mean there wasn't some injury underneath his clothes.

She immediately felt the heat in her cheeks at thinking of Edward without clothes.

He must've felt her gaze on him and he raised his head slightly. His smoldering eyes flickered to Bella before following his father to the third bed. His pale hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of the curtain and forcefully yanked it in place, obscuring him from view.

She let out a long sigh.

Charlie gave her a sympathetic look and carefully touched her shoulder. "Relax, Bella," he said, thinking her audible sigh was born of her distressing experience of the day. "I'll be back in a bit."

He walked toward the door and as he reached for the handle, it opened again. This time Jasper slid into the room and if Bella hadn't been watching she wouldn't have noticed as silent on his feet as he was. It was one of the few things she knew about Jasper, he walked and moved with a silent grace she would never be capable of. The other being that he radiated calm. She imagined it would take a lot to ruffle him.

"Scuse me, Jasper," Charlie said trying to side step the lanky blonde.

"Sorry Sheriff, but you're going to want to see this," he replied, blocking Charlie from leaving the clinic.

Emmett stood. "See what, Jasper? What did you find?"

Jasper uncurled his fingers revealing five burrs in the palm of his hand. "These were under Rose's saddle."

Emmett roared. If Bella hadn't been watching she would have thought the sound had originated from some enraged animal. The chair he had been sitting in was flung across the room, hit the wall and broke into several pieces.

"I knew it!" he yelled, red-faced and shaking, fists clenched at his sides. "No horse gets spooked for nothing! I knew those good for nothing bastards had something to do with it!"

"Emmett," several people admonished at once, but it was Rosalie's pain filled voice that he reacted to.

Her hands were over her ears and she had winced at every loud word that had echoed around the small room.

"Sorry, baby," he murmured, kneeling once again by her side.

"You don't know it was them," Charlie said in his own disapproving tone. "You can't go around accusing everyone you have a problem with. Hell, half the town would be in jail if I allowed that."

"The Sheriff's right," Carlisle stated as he walked around from behind the partition. Edward followed buttoning up his shirt and Bella could see the tip of a blossoming bruise on his chest before his nimble fingers covered it. "Let Charlie investigate before you go causing trouble."

The tension in the room was thick. Jasper still held the burrs in his hand, Emmett looked ready to explode, Rosalie had removed the cloth from her eyes and was staring up at Emmett, stroking his arm, trying to get him to calm. Alice sat wide eyed on the bed, distraught, while Edward was looking everywhere but at Bella. It was the beginning of a possibly explosive situation and Bella knew she was about to strike a match.

She cleared her throat.

"Actually," she said timidly, "I saw something while I was walking…" she trailed off, not wanting to draw attention to who she was walking with, especially with the volatile crowd.

"While you were _walking_," it was Rosalie's voice and though she didn't say 'with Jacob Black,' her tone was accusatory enough for everyone to know what she was implying.

Bella straightened. She had had enough of the nonsense. Whatever had happened and was happening between the Cullen's and the Black's was not any of her doing and she did not appreciate the way she was being treated. Even though Jacob, and Billy for that matter, were not individuals she favored and would not be people she would be interacting with again any time soon, it was not Rosalie's, or Edward's or Emmett's business. And, as Rosalie had made it painfully clear that she was not considered to be part of their family, or even their friend based on Edward's current behavior, she shouldn't be held to their standards and her actions be considered on par with treason.

"Yes, when I was walking," she replied hotly. She looked at Edward. "With Jacob Black. Not that it's _any_ of your business whom I walk with or talk to."

Edward noticeably flinched.

"As I was saying, I was walking, and I saw James arguing with Quil while holding the reigns to Rosalie's horse."

"Bella, are you sure?" Charlie asked, eyebrows drawn together. "That is a big implication."

"I know what I saw," she affirmed. "Sam and Embry were near the paddock too."

"How did you know it was Rose's horse?" Jasper asked.

"The braid in its tail with the bow at the end and the RH burned in the saddle," she answered.

She watched as the calm man that had walked into the room minutes ago disappeared and gave way to the hardened, dangerous gunslinger, his long fingers tapping the ends of the pearl handled pistols at his hips.

"I'll kill him," Emmett said lowly. Bella found that Emmett's quiet promise was much more frightening than the explosion she had witnessed earlier.

"Emmett," Charlie warned. "I will put you in jail if you walk out of here and start a fight. You too, Jasper." He took a deep breath and blew it out loudly. "Let's go talk to James. See what he saw."

Jasper and Emmett headed toward the door. Charlie looked over his shoulder.

"Doc, I'd appreciate if you came to. You seem to be the only one with a level head in this bunch."

Carlisle nodded and grabbed his tailored jacket from the back of his chair. Sliding his arms in, he looked to Edward.

"Keep an eye on Rosalie and Bella."

Edward nodded but kept his gaze trained on the floor.

The four men filed out of the room leaving the girls and Edward in an oppressive and awkward silence.

Bella scooted back on the bed, realizing that she actually was feeling quite tired. Everything that had happened had exhausted her, from her argument with Jacob Black, to her near death experience, to her saving, to her weird interactions with the boy that had saved her and finally the thick tension that was hovering around her. She yawned widely and decided to lie down on the bed, curling in on herself, her head on the fluffy pillow.

She looked at Edward and blushed when she found his eyes on her.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," she said sincerely. "So, thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella," he answered.

"Alice," Rosalie said weakly, "could you go get me a glass of water?"

"Of course," Alice piped up, jumping off the bed.

"Take Edward with you," Rosalie instructed. "I don't want you out there alone with everything that is going on."

Alice danced over to Edward and wrapped her arm around his, pulling him toward the door. He followed with no objection and Bella instantly missed his presence when he walked out of the door.

Rosalie rolled over in her bed, her blue eyes narrowed at Bella across the small expanse between them. She was in obvious pain, her face scrunched and her hand hovering near her temple but the look she gave Bella was pure acid.

"I was wrong about you," she said as fiercely as she could with her pounding headache. "You are far more dangerous than Tanya could ever be."

Bella gasped.

"And if you hurt them, there will not be a place for you to hide."

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

"It's not my story to tell, Bella. It would be best if you heard it from him," James trailed off. "It's not pretty."

OOO

Well that chapter was ridiculously hard to write.

So, THANK YOU to everyone that came out of the woodwork to review that last chapter. The response was AMAZING. So thank you so much!

There was a little funny scene involving Tanya and Edward that I wrote in my head that I decided not to put in this chapter. However, I will write it and offer it as a snippet if you so choose to review. Yeah, not going to do that every chapter from this point out, but this one, I think you will enjoy. Same rules as before.

If you reviewed last chapter but didn't get your Jasper and Rosalie snippet, please let me know. I tried to get it out to everyone but I may have skipped someone by accident.

Also, thanks to the ladies on the forum. You guys are rockin! Lilyflower, Gaviota, babette, tjm, vicci, fightinsurfgrl and of course Lynnlin.

So come by the forum and have some fun. I posted two teasers. TWO!

Please review and let me know your theories about….the hat.

Um..so that's it. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a thing and am making no profit. I'm just shamelessly stealing.

A/N: Many many thanks to Lynnlin for helping me get Bella to do what she needed to do and much much love to my bestie Steamboatghost, who is probably dying that I am thanking him for going line by line through this chapter and making it better even though he is not a Twilight fan.

That means Lynnlin and Ghost are your heroes. Bow to them, minions.

OOO

Edward sat on the steps that led to the back door of the house, hat in his hands, blankly staring out across the fields, not focusing on any one thing, just lost in his thoughts. He absently rubbed the worn brown fabric between his fingers. There was a new rip in the seam and he didn't know if it was from where Rosalie's horse had trampled it or from where he had violently twisted it when speaking with Alice right after the incident. His long calloused fingers danced over the tear, memorizing the feel of it, just as he had memorized every other blemish.

Alice had asked him if he thought it was time to let it all go and at the time, he had balked, just like he had every other time she had brought it up over the years. It was his burden, and he wouldn't feel right just laying it down. It had become a part of him, infrastructure, the foundations of the person he had carefully crafted, the barriers that framed his limited emotional capacity.

He thought it would be enough. He thought that going through life, existing, fulfilling the roles that others needed of him, the brother, the son, would be enough to last him. And it had been. He knew that at first, it had hurt them, his family, but then they grew accustomed to his manner, and soon, the husk of a man that he had become was enough for them. That was all he needed. It was all he wanted. It was all he deserved.

And then she arrived.

She didn't even do anything, just stood there, on the boardwalk, beautiful and appalled and everything he had constructed was absolutely and irrevocably obliterated.

He could imagine it in his mind's eye, every avoidance, every expression, every action he had taken to push others away lying in splinters at his feet, torn asunder like a barn in a twister. Gone.

It was as if he hadn't existed at all before the moment he had brushed past her and only then did his heart start beating, his senses start working. He was seeing things he had never seen before, hearing things that he had never heard. It was pushing and pulling and burning him up inside, leaving him tingling and breathless and unable to function and he found that he didn't just want to be a role anymore, he wanted more, he needed more.

He felt the stirrings of feelings he had thought long dead. And when he saw her in the mercantile, he found he had no choice. It was an indescribable pull that made him open his mouth, forced him to interact with her, something he couldn't have resisted if he had tried, if he had even wanted to. He found himself woefully awkward, socially out of practice, anxiety ridden and out of his depth.

It was terrifying.

It was exhilarating.

It was…_wrong._

He should've never accepted the hand of friendship she had extended towards him. He should have never spoken to her, complimented her, encouraged her. All it had done was to set him up for another loss when she found out the truth and deemed him unworthy of her attention. And now it had shoved her into the center of the gossip and put her in danger.

He had left her that night, sleeping and vulnerable in the clinic bed, once his father had returned. The Blacks had left town by the time Emmett and Jasper had gone searching, solidifying their involvement in Emmett's mind but not in Charlie's. James claimed not to have witnessed anything but that didn't make Rosalie hurt any less or Bella any safer.

So for the past two weeks, he had avoided town altogether. She would be safer that way, and so would he.

He had thrown himself into work around the ranch, helping Jasper and Emmett with the herd, assisting Rosalie with getting the young horses ready for auction and even helping Alice with her fruit picking. Anything and everything to give him excuses to stay at home. If his family thought his new found love of farm work odd, they didn't voice it, to him at least, which he was grateful for. He wouldn't have been able to explain it to them anyway. He could barely explain it to himself.

Although he hadn't spoken to her, seen her in those two weeks, he'd be damned if he hadn't thought about her almost every second of every day.

He thought about the red highlights in her brown hair when she stood in the sun. He thought about her love of books and imagined them sitting together while he read to her. He thought about playing the piano for her and seeing her smile when he told her about how she inspired him to compose again. He thought about holding her hand, seeking out her touch rather than flinching from it.

He remembered seeing that very hand tucked into Jacob's arm and the white hot jealousy that had lurched through him, the longing to have physical contact with her and the anger that had accompanied it. He had even used that image in an half-hearted attempt to try and muster up some anger and purge her from his thoughts, telling himself she had betrayed him, that she would only bring more pain, but it was a weak attempt at best and if he was honest with himself, any anger or resentment he had felt had faded and been replaced by a deep need to see her, be near her. It was growing each day he stayed away, each day that he chose to stay home while the others went into town.

Edward wondered if there was any way he could return to the way he had been before she showed up on the boardwalk. If the walls could be rebuilt or if she had shattered them, brought them down like Jericho, irreplaceable.

Did he even want them back?

He needed to see her.

He needed to stay away.

He needed a compromise.

Maybe, he could give Bella the choice? He could offer himself, damaged as he was and let her decide. For all he knew, Jacob had told her everything and she would put him out of his misery before he could even open his mouth.

He knew it was a risk. He knew it would probably end with him hurt, raw, and bleeding but she had already stripped him of his defenses, let herself in, a smile her key. And when she rejected him, he could use it to build a new set of barriers, that would be stronger, three deep instead of two.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper that had started him on his dangerous train of thought and stared at it. Tanya had slipped it to Emmett and it amused Edward that she would rather give it to the man that was twice her size than pass it along through Rosalie. Emmett had dropped it into Edward's plate of eggs that morning.

_New Books. Please come._

_~ Tanya_

OOO

Two weeks.

Two whole uneventful, boring weeks.

Two long, quiet, agonizing weeks without so much as a glimpse of her savior.

She had awoken to Charlie's voice and a gentle shaking later that evening and when she blurrily looked around the clinic room, she found he was already gone as were the rest of the Cullen's save Carlisle. It had upset her more than she thought was appropriate.

She didn't know what to make of Edward or his actions. He was an annoying conundrum. One minute she wanted to save him, talk to him, be the friend he needed and the next she wanted to demand answers, assert herself and invade his comfort zone. He was beautiful and frustrating, mysterious and maddening.

He couldn't just be angry with her, then save her, then be rude and abrupt, only to be attentive the next minute and then disappear completely for two weeks.

It had made her confused, hurt and aggravated. Not just at him. But with _herself._ She knew it had started as curiosity and she remembered making the conscious decision to go the step further and try to build a friendship. What she didn't remember was when she had become infatuated.

She realized with horror that she had been daydreaming about him almost constantly, wishing he would show up and she even contemplated walking out in front of a stray horse to get the chance to have his arms wrapped around her again.

Bella Swan was _infatuated _with Edward Cullen.

She physically shook herself out of that train of thought. Imagining him, his tousled auburn hair, underneath the noon sun, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he approached her…she couldn't expect him to come to her and doing so would only weaken her resolve to confront him.

She had promised herself that the next chance she had to talk with him; she was going to get answers. No more of the asking around, trying to ferret out information from others in attempts to not upset him. He was already upset, and she was upset, and if there was any hope for the two of them not to be upset, or at least understand exactly why they were upset, then she was going to have to approach him.

Of course, for that to happen he would have to come into town, which he was obviously avoiding, or she would have to go to him. Charlie would never let her go alone and he wouldn't willingly go for a visit unless he was explicitly invited. She could probably get Alice to do so, but Alice had almost been as scarce as Edward.

Bella needed help and she knew the one person in the town that controlled the limited transportation. She could get his advice.

Remembering her last visit, she quickly inhaled a gulp of fresh air before walking inside the livery. Squinting in the sudden shadows, she made out the figure of James easily enough. He was next to a horse, bent over, the animal's upturned hoof in his hands as he diligently worked at scraping and cleaning out the mud and gunk lodged within. Just like last time, straw was stuck in his short brown hair and he was covered in sweat and grime.

She made it two more steps inside before letting out a squeaky sneeze.

James stiffened and let go of the horse's leg. "Look I already told you, I didn't see any…" he began as he turned around, trailing off when he found Bella there instead of the person he had originally thought.

She gave him a tentative wave.

"Well," he said, leaning against a stall door, "if it isn't the girl who talks to Edward and walks with Jacob."

She wrinkled her nose in disgust, at the overwhelming smell that assaulted her and at her description, as she walked further inside. "Is that all I'm known as now?"

"According to town gossip, you are also the girl that broke Edward's heart by falling madly in love with Jacob. Oh, and you also paid Quil off to kill Rosalie because she doesn't like you," he said with an impish grin while patting the large horse beside him.

Bella sank onto a nearby bale of hay, crossing her ankles in front of her. "That really doesn't paint a flattering picture of me does it?" she asked, a little sheepish, crimson filling her cheeks.

James shrugged before resuming his disgusting chore. "What do you expect Bella? You got in between them. Didn't anyone warn you?"

She absently picked at the scratchy hay beneath her, twirling bits of it between her fingers while biting her lip. "Mike tried," she offered. "But I thought since my dad is able to be friends with Billy and be cordial to Dr. Cullen…"

"Your dad is the law," he reminded her. "He's different."

Her answer was a frustrated sigh.

James gently set the horse's foot down, abandoning his task, and setting the encrusted pick aside. He plopped down next to her, his grubby hand gently patting her own.

"Bella, I can tell you, first hand, that there is no middle ground. Either you're a Cullen, or a Black, or you stay the hell out of it."

"Mike said," she started, cautiously, "that you knew Edward when he was younger."

James slouched forward, seemingly bent under the weight of the question. "Edward, Jacob and I were good friends," he answered, his voice weary.

She hadn't expected that reaction at all and she found herself drawn in, tempted, in spite of herself.

"What…what happened?" she asked quietly.

"It's not my story to tell, Bella. It would be best if you heard it from him," James trailed off. "It's not pretty."

"Oh," she answered, instantly feeling guilty. It had taken her approximately five minutes to already break the promise she made to herself to get answers only from Edward. She was actually grateful that James chose to be as tight lipped as the rest of them.

"So," he continued, breaking the morose mood, "what brings you out here to see me?"

Bella blushed furiously. "I haven't seen Alice or Edward in a few weeks and I was wondering…"

"I haven't seen him either," James said with a knowing smirk. "I wouldn't worry if I were you though. He's probably just helping his family get ready for Saturday."

"What's Saturday?" she asked, confused.

His eyebrows climbed. "No one has told you about Saturday?" he asked, his voiced laced with surprise.

"Um…no. Should they have?"

"It's only the biggest town event of the year. It's the first spring market day."

Bella looked at him, still confused. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

James laughed. "Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ comes into town. All the farmers, people from as far away as Red Rock and Ridge City converge on Forks. There is a huge market, people selling their first spring crops, an auction, contests and at the end of the day, a dance. Are you sure no one has mentioned this to you? Mike? Jessica? Charlie?"

Bella scrunched her nose and thought back over the conversations she had listened in on, but not actually partaken in. She had been too busy thinking about…other things…than to join in. She had a vague memory of Charlie remarking about having a long day on Saturday and maybe she had heard Jessica rambling on about a new dress for a dance but no one had said anything directly.

"No, not really," she answered.

"Huh," he responded. "Well, I have a lot of work to get done to be ready so…"

Bella took that as her cue to leave. "Ok, thanks for the talk."

James smiled. "No problem, Bella. And don't worry. He'll definitely be here on Saturday. The Cullen's always are."

Bella stood and left, grateful to be able to breathe properly once walking out of the large building. She didn't accomplish what she wanted but she now knew that he would be around on Saturday. That gave her two days to work on what she wanted to say to him, what she wanted to do about their vague relationship.

She actually felt a little lighter now that she had a plan and a timeline and she fought the urge to skip back to her bench. Nearing her favorite reading spot, she stopped in her tracks.

He was sitting on her bench, leaning forward, brim of his hat pulled low on his brow, elbows on his knees as he fidgeted with a piece of paper in his hands. He looked tired, worn, and she remembered James saying that he had probably been working hard to help his family get ready for the upcoming spring market.

She willed herself to start walking again and she tried to keep her heart from beating wildly out of her chest.

He heard her approaching, his head snapping up, his green eyes meeting her brown.

And then, he smiled. It was small, tentative but genuine and beautiful.

Bella's earlier resolve didn't just weaken; it _melted_ into a puddle at her feet like a fragile late spring snowfall that wandered too close to the heat of summer. She knew she couldn't bring herself to do anything to chase that small sign of happiness and contentment away.

Edward slipped the piece of paper into his pocket, picked up a bound book that had been sitting on the bench next to him and stood. It cemented the fact for Bella that he had indeed been waiting for her and her insides fluttered.

"Hello," he greeted tentatively, his soft raspy voice immediately soothing Bella's nerves.

"Hi," she responded, stopping now to stand in front of him.

Both of his hands were tightly grasping the book and she could tell that he desperately wanted to shove his hands into his pockets or run his fingers through his hair or perform one of his many nervous gestures but he kept his grip on the leather binding, knuckles turning white.

He cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize," he said, his brow furrowed, "for my behavior. I just…I had no…I don't…" he stopped and took a breath, casting his gaze to the dirt. "I'm sorry."

Bella didn't know what she was expecting him to say. All the scenarios that had run through her head for this meeting, none of them included him speaking first, him speaking at all really. Mainly, they had featured her shaking her finger and chastising him for disappearing and being angry, but this apology was the equivalent of him confessing his undying love for her, or reciting Shakespearean sonnets. It threw her for a loop and now she was the speechless one.

She was saved from having to speak when he thrust the book he had been holding toward her.

"This is for you," he said, gulping. "I didn't know if you had read it or not, but I found it to be enlightening, a commentary on society, and the relationship between creation and creator. It's gruesome in parts, and horrifying. You may want to make sure Charlie is home when you're reading it."

Bella hid her smile with a duck of her head, allowing her brown hair to curtain over her face. It was the way he had raced through his description of the book, as though he were reciting from memory, as if he had been practicing for their meeting. He probably had been and it was absolutely endearing.

She took it from him, her fingers lightly grazing across the skin of his hand. She heard him suck in a breath.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, a small smile on her lips at his rambling and the sweet gesture. She ran her hands over the spine that read _Frankenstein_. "What is it about?" she asked, looking up and meeting his gaze.

The fingers of his right hand worried the buttons on his shirt while his left hand had found his pocket. "A man creates a monster and the monster must learn to be human. He tries but he's not very good at it," Edward said with a sigh, shaking his head. "He…he becomes lonely and just wants to find a friend."

Bella closed the book and gave Edward a shy smile. "He just needs some practice."

He let out a breath and looked to the blue, cloudless sky. "He's trying."

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

He was nervous. She could tell by the way he was constantly shifting from one foot to the other and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Um..Bella?" he started, then stopped. He tugged on his sleeves, then the brim of his hat.

Alice elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I was wondering if you would save me a dance?"

---

"Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I was hoping we could start over," Jacob paused, searching her face for a reaction.

OOO

Thanks again to Lynnlin and Ghost.

And also the ladies on the forum – babette, tjm, lilyflower, phoenixsoul, vicci, americnxidiot, kyrene, fightinsurfgrl and katydid.

Much love to all those that reviewed, it really does make my day. Seriously. Just imagine, the tomato at work, diligently slaving away at her TPS reports (snicker) and every once in a while, sneakily checking her personal email (gasp) and her loud squeal of delight, that annoys her fellow cube farmers, when she sees she has new reviews.

So annoy my co-workers and review!

Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I don't own a _damn_ thing (seriously, so don't sue) and am making no profit. I'm just like that friend that borrows your shit and returns it all kinds of messed up. Yeah, that's what I'm doing.

A/N: Of course, big thanks to Lynnlin and the patented Steamboatghost my wonderfully awesome betas. Also, thanks to vjgm my Twilighted beta.

OOO

A loud banging on her door woke her from her peaceful, dreamless state and she wearily raised her head, her long mahogany hair messy, twisted and looking like a haystack, falling annoyingly in her eyes, and a small line of drool clinging from the side of her lip to her sheets. She was lying spread out across her bed, on her stomach, one hand under the pillow and the other resting on the leather binding of _Frankenstein_.

"Bella, wake up!" Charlie called from the other side of the door.

She let her head fall to the pillow with a groan of protest, burying her face back into the fluffy down, her eyes fluttering closed. She had spent the past few nights reading the gift Edward had given her and overanalyzing every line in the text, wondering if anything in particular reflected his feelings on himself. She found it exhausting, mentally and physically, and worrying for several reasons.

Did Edward really equate himself with the monster on all levels?

Or was she reading too far into everything?

She knew she had a tendency to do so, to look for nuances that weren't necessarily there. Sometimes a book was just a book. He knew she liked to read. He knew she enjoyed female English authors. It was a token of his friendship. The inscription on the inside cover was proof enough for that.

She had found it after returning home that evening when she had first opened the book in the lamplight, eager to begin.

She smiled into the pillow and with her eyes still closed, she flipped open the cover, caressed the pages until she found the inscription, her fingertips running over the indentations in the page while she imagined his elegant handwriting.

_Bella,_

_May your life be bereft of monsters._

_Your friend,_

_Edward_

She pictured him agonizing over what to write, his eyebrows drawn together, a tight grip on the stylus, while he internally debated on how to conclude – Yours? Yours truly?...Love? - then ultimately settling on the non threatening 'your friend.'

Another loud, insistent knock brought her from her daydream.

"Bella, day will be half gone by the time you get out of bed," Charlie chastised.

She raised her head and squinted, looking out her window to find faint traces of the sun in the dawn sky and scoffed.

"Day half gone," she muttered. "If you're a chicken, maybe."

"I heard that," Charlie replied.

Bella mumbled under her breath as she pulled herself from the cozy covers and slipped on a dressing gown. She sat back on the end of her bed and contemplated crawling back in once Charlie left for work.

"I'm up, dad."

"Good, the street is starting to fill up and I need to get out there soon," he responded through the door.

Bella yawned widely. "You don't have to wait on me if you need to go to work," she said testily.

"I want to make sure you're with Alice before I start having to make my rounds. It can get crazy down there quickly."

Her eyes drooped and she yawned again. She had stayed up exceedingly late devouring the book, the candle by her beside now nothing more than a pool of wax, a testament to her devotion. She wanted to go back to sleep and she would if Charlie would quit droning on. Did he mention Alice?

"Alice?" Bella asked. How did Charlie know that she was in town?

She could practically hear his frustration. "Yes, Alice. Her family is in town for the farmer's market."

Bella became instantly awake, snapping upright with such force that she lost her precarious balance, and she fell off the bed with a loud thud, in a tangle of sheets.

The door flung open, and Charlie ran in, initially worried but then amused as he bent down to help his daughter loosen herself from the blankets.

"Christ, Bella. The horse didn't get you so you decide to tussle with the bed?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Funny," she deadpanned, annoyed with herself.

She couldn't believe that she had so quickly forgotten it in her foggy, early morning drowsiness. Had she completely lost track of the days with her intense fixation on finishing and scrutinizing her new book? Was it really Saturday already? Saturday – the day that Forks would become a thriving metropolis almost like San Francisco, the day that she might be able to actually blend in and not be the center of the town gossip for once, the day that promised to be Charlie's busiest day of the year, the day she would get to see Edward again.

She could not deny it to herself that thoughts of seeing him again excited her, more so than the thought of participating in the day's events.

Charlie helped her to her feet and once steady, she began rushing around her small room.

"Give me ten minutes."

True to her word, ten minutes later, she and Charlie were standing on the small front porch of Charlie's house and Bella was taking it all in. He was right; the streets were beginning to fill. And not just with people – horses, cattle, other livestock, wagons, wooden stands of fruits and vegetables, and the occasional street performer.

Bella hid a yawn behind her hand, the sun still not completely over the horizon as she followed Charlie down the boardwalk. It wasn't long before the still sleepy Bella was all but attacked by a very exuberant Alice.

The smallest of the Cullen's wrapped her arms around Bella in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad to see you!" she crowed right into Bella's ear.

The other girl winced as she tried to get her arms unpinned from Alice's embrace.

"Good morning, Sheriff Swan," Alice chirped as she let go.

Charlie gave her an indulgent smiled. "Mornin' Alice."

"We are going to take good care of Bella today. She won't miss a thing, I promise."

Bella gave Charlie a pleading look as Alice linked arms with her and began to pull her away. Charlie laughed and winked.

"Have a good time, Bella. I'll be around if you need me."

Alice drug Bella down the street, chatting excitedly, and Bella wondered if Alice was always this chipper right after dawn or if she had consumed copious amounts of coffee.

"Pa got us a few hotel rooms so that we don't have to go home and we can stay as late as we want!" she squealed. "Do you think your Pa would let you spend the night with me and Rosalie?" she asked. She didn't give Bella a chance to answer before plowing on. "Oh, we can use it to get ready for the dance. I brought a dress for you to borrow. I hope that's okay and I'm not being too presumptuous."

"Dance?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the dance, silly. It's only _the_ event of the year! And Edward says he is going. Each year I ask him and each year he says no but this year he said yes!"

"Dance," Bella repeated. She vaguely remembered James mentioning a dance but she hadn't given it any real thought until Alice had bluntly brought it up. That was one event that she might have to skip out on. It would certainly be nice to dance with Edward, if he wanted to, which he probably wouldn't, but it didn't stop her from imagining it, gracefully spinning across the floor, her dress flaring our around her ankles, his eyes shining, lips turned up in a dazzling smile until she trips or bruises his toe. She sighed, the harsh reality of her inevitable clumsiness crashing in on her fantasy, leaving her more apprehensive than optimistic.

She was in the middle of contemplating ways in which to hide from Alice when the time came for the party when she was abruptly pulled to a stop next to where the other Cullen's were hard at work.

Emmett and Jasper were busy erecting a wooden stand to display the goods that were produced by the Cullen ranch while Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle were unloading the cart that was packed to the brim with items ranging from eggs to pine lumber.

"Here we are!" Alice called to her family members.

All the Cullen's looked up from their various tasks at her announcement.

"Bella," Carlisle greeted, "glad you could join us today. I hope Alice is behaving herself."

"She is Dr. Cullen," Bella answered while stifling another yawn.

Carlisle eyed her, taking in her appearance and the dark smudges beneath her eyes.

"You look tired, Bella. Are you sleeping well? Any stress from the incident?" he asked.

"Oh, no," she said, blushing, waving off his concern. "I've been staying up later than usual," she explained, looking past Carlisle to Edward, who had stopped working and was listening intently, "reading."

Edward ducked his head, hiding beneath the brim of his hat, but Bella could still see the pink on his cheeks and the hint of a smile.

After everything had been set up, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle took their cart to the livery to store for the rest of the day and to get Rosalie's young horses ready for the upcoming auction. Alice proudly sat behind the display with Emmett, ready to discuss business and contracts with anyone interested in one of the wares from the Cullen ranch.

Bella tiredly leaned against a hitching post. Once again, she found herself struggling to fight off a yawn, and she brought her small hand to her mouth to cover it, her dark eyes squeezing shut, tiny droplets of moisture gathering at their corners.

"Bella," the soft voice washed over her.

She opened her eyes to find Edward in front of her, holding a tin cup of a dark liquid. He offered it to her.

"Might help you wake up," he said, his lips tipping up in another little smile.

She took the proffered drink, the tin warm against her fingers, sniffed it and brought it to her lips. The coffee slid down her throat, hot and strong.

"It's bracing," she said, coughing and sputtering.

He awkwardly patted her back while letting out a small chuckle.

Bella froze, turning her now wide eyes to the boy beside her.

"What?" he asked, self consciously, quickly removing his hand from her back, as if she were a flame and he had burned his fingers.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh."

"Oh, well…um…sorry?"

"No," she said hurriedly, "don't apologize. It was nice." She smiled broadly. "I liked it."

He shifted closer to her, nervously. "I..uh..okay," he answered seriously though she could see a ghost of a smile playing around his lips.

She didn't realize that she had also leaned closer to him, drawn in by his proximity, the low tone of his voice, the playfulness hidden behind his solemn façade. She opened her mouth to respond, her gaze dropping from his eyes to his mouth, feeling bold despite the butterflies that were in a frenzy in her stomach.

"Bella!" Mike's voice interrupted.

They both startled, Edward jumping backward and flushing, looking around as if he just realized how close they had become while talking. Bella's coffee sloshed dangerously inside the cup.

Mike ambled up, a large grin on his face. He draped an arm around Bella's shoulders and Edward scowled.

"Hey Edward," Mike greeted with a nod.

He nodded back but didn't verbally respond his lips set in a firm line.

"Bella, how are you enjoying your first market day so far?"

Bella gave Edward a meaningful look. "It's been great," she answered, before taking another sip of the very strong drink.

"In a couple of hours, you'll have to come watch me win at the pie eatin' contest," he boasted.

"What was that Newton?" Emmett yelled from his position behind the stand.

"I said I was going to win the pie eating contest," Mike answered, smirking, dropping his arm from Bella's shoulders and cockily sauntering toward the hulking cowboy.

Edward's features softened as Mike walked away and began a friendly argument with Emmett over who was going to be the pie eating champion. She heard Alice's high pitched giggle and a united protest that Tyler won last year because he somehow cheated, but other than those snippets, her attention was focused on the boy beside her.

She liked this new smiling, talking and _chuckling_ Edward. She hoped that this levity was a lasting change and that she had some small part in bringing it out of him.

He nervously scratched the back of his head, knocking his hat forward. "Um…you don't have to drink that." He gestured toward the tin cup Bella still grasped. "Emmett made it."

Without further prompting, Bella poured the coffee in the dirt with a grin. "Thank you. I think I'll stick to lemonade."

Edward smiled again. "Uh..would you…like to um..maybe…"

Alice shot to Edward's side. "Bella, do you want to go get some lemonade?"

"That would be nice."

Alice grabbed her brother's arm and slid her small hand into his as they moved into the crowd.

"Bella," she said, looking over to where her friend walked beside them, "you should hold onto Edward too. It's easy to get lost with so many people."

Bella didn't want to show how eager she was to touch him, to see if the stirring she had felt was as strong now as it was when he had saved her, so she took a breath, and looked to Edward for permission. He extended his arm to her, swallowing hard, and she slowly wrapped her arm around his, tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. She could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of his blue shirt and she found herself wishing she could hold his hand, feel the strength in his fingers, the comfort and protection of them wrapping around hers. She resisted the temptation of sliding her hand down his arm, feeling the muscles of his forearms, her palm coming to rest against his.

She didn't have much time to think much more about it before Alice was pulling them along, weaving in and out through the crowded street.

That was how Bella's day was spent, her arm linked with Edward's as Alice coaxed them along from spectacle to spectacle. They watched the auction together. Alice and Bella perched on a fence to see over the substantial crowd with Edward's steadying hand splayed across Bella's lower back while she marveled at the prices for horses and bulls. They saw Jasper win the quick draw contest and Charlie place a close second which gave her a new respect for her father. They watched Rosalie hit every target in the sharpshooter competition and win quite handily over all the other contenders.

Throughout the day, Bella spied glimpses of black hair and tanned skin but no one approached them other than friends for which she was glad. She spoke with Mike again, and Jessica, who included Alice in the conversation, both bemoaning the fact that they couldn't make it to the new dress store in Red Rock before the dance that evening.

All the while, Edward stayed securely at her side, her hand tightly gripping his arm, especially while in the crowds, always touching, even when not entirely necessary. After his initial nervousness, he seemed to relax, especially when it was just the three of them, and Bella noticed that he smiled more often, talked more and even offered information without being directly asked. Their interactions became less awkward, his incidents of stuttering and blushing decreased, and even his nervous gestures were fewer.

They were comfortable in their connection and Bella reveled in it, mentally noting every new facet of him and their changing relationship, memorizing the way his smile lit up his features and sent her heart fluttering, the way his soft chuckle sent a pleasing jolt through her frame. It wasn't that Edward had changed, everything he did fit in with the way she knew him, it was just...more of him, more of the boy that she was infatuated with, and whether he meant to show it or not, she soaked it all in

They were now waiting for Emmett to descend the stage after he and Mike both lost again to Tyler in the pie eating contest. Tired from being drug all over town by Alice, Bella unconsciously leaned into Edward's side and he shifted to allow her to lay her head on his shoulder, accommodating her without realizing it. As they waited, she was content to listen to Alice chat animatedly with Jasper while she felt Edward's breath skirt over her ear, raising goosebumps along her skin and gently ruffling her hair.

Minutes later, Emmett walked down the steps, looking dejected and hilariously messy. Globs of fruit clung to his face, from his nose down with bits of crust dotting his visage. Lips tinged blue, shirt front covered in whipped cream and sticking to his chest due to the copious amounts of gooey pie filling, he clutched at his stomach and moaned.

Suddenly, Bella's resting place started shaking violently and she heard a very loud ungentlemanly snort. She looked up and behind her to see Edward, one hand clasped over his mouth, desperately trying to hold in his laughter, green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Too much pie," Emmett groaned pitifully.

Edward barked out a laugh, not able to hold it in any longer and he lost it. He dissolved into a fit of deep, warm, throaty laughs. These were not the quiet chuckles that Bella had heard throughout their day together; these were loud, beautiful and infectious. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he released her so he could hold his sides, doubled over, as he gasped for breath between them.

His family stared at him, open mouthed, wide eyed, as if they hadn't seen him express amusement this way in a long time. Soon, Alice's giggles joined in, then Bella, and Jasper and finally Rosalie.

Emmett stood gaping then a slow smile spread across his blue mouth.

"You think this is funny little bro?"

"Yes," Edward panted. "God, yes!"

"I'm glad I amuse you," Emmett said dangerously.

Edward's head snapped up slightly panicked. "Emmett," he warned.

"Edward, I think, you need a hug," the oldest Cullen said, raising his eyebrows, and spreading his arms wide.

Then he lunged, catching his younger brother up in a bone crushing embrace, transferring his mess onto Edward's clothing. Everyone laughed, even Edward, though breathless from being squeezed.

"Emmett, that's a new shirt and suspenders," Alice whined while pouting. "I just bought those so he'd look nice for today and you ruined it," she stamped her small foot, sending up a cloud of dust.

Emmett reached out and ruffled Alice's carefully styled hair, one arm still tightly clasped around Edward's shoulders.

"Aw, I'm sorry little sis. But I couldn't help it!"

Alice swatted his hand away. "Emmett!" she scolded again, hands flying to her hair.

Bella smiled at the scene before her, happy to get a glimpse of Edward interacting with his siblings. By their reactions, his cheerfulness was as much of a surprise to them as it was to her. But she unquestioningly enjoyed it, and seeing Emmett playfully torment Edward, smile on his face, bronze hair everywhere, was the best part of her day.

Alice was still fussing with her hair, mumbling under her breath about _boys_, until Jasper snatched up her hands into his and pulled her into a hug.

"Alice, you still look pretty even with your hair all mussed," he whispered into her ear.

She flushed. "Well, it's still time to get ready for the dance, anyway."

Alice gave Jasper's forearm a squeeze before removing herself from his arms. "You boys need to go wash up," she ordered, giving Emmett and Edward a pointed look.

Emmett gave his sister a sheepish grin before releasing Edward and wandering off with Jasper, Rosalie following behind.

Edward stayed where he was, his earlier happiness now subdued, a look of concentration on his face. His nervousness had returned despite the ease he had shown throughout the day. Bella could tell by the way he was constantly shifting from one foot to the other and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Um..Bella?" he started, then stopped. He tugged on his sleeves, then the brim of his hat.

Alice elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I was wondering if you would save me a dance?" It came out in a rush of breath, mangled, and barely discernible.

Bella's brown eyes widened. "I don't dance," she blurted then grimaced.

"Oh," he said, softly, blushing hard, unease present in every aspect of his body language.

"I mean," she amended, "I can't dance. I'm not good at it."

He looked up quickly, his expression going from embarrassed to hopeful. "Oh," he said again. He cleared his throat. "I could teach you."

"I'm very clumsy." It was Bella's turn to fidget and she anxiously wrung her hands in front of her.

"It's alright. I won't let you fall," he assured.

"Um…okay. I'd like that."

The answering smile was full and crooked and blinding and _beautiful_.

If Bella thought he was handsome before it paled in comparison to the way he looked in that moment. It left her breathless and dazed. She knew she was staring but she was transfixed.

Alice tugged impatiently on her arm and Bella managed to tear her eyes away.

"Bella, we should get going. You'll see him again in a few hours," she teased.

Bella felt the blood rise to her cheeks as she watched Edward stride toward the bath house until the last of Alice's words sunk in.

"Wait, _hours?"_

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

"Oh, come on, Edward," Jacob taunted, stepping closer to him as the crowd took notice and backed away, leaving the two men alone in the center of the floor, "let's give the people what they came to see."

OOO

Sorry for the delay my friends. The next chapter is already half written and will be up as soon as I can get to it.

Congrats to darkphoenixsoul who was the 100th reviewer on so she got to pick a scene she wants to see. She has chosen some Alice POV that will be an outtake for the next chapter. I will extend the same courtesy to a random review number on twilighted as well to pick a scene for an outtake.

Thanks to everyone that did review last time. Though you were few, the thought was much appreciated. It can be discouraging to see the hit counter climb but no one making remarks so I very much appreciate all those who dropped me a line.

So thanks.

And please review. It really does mean a lot.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, there is an outtake that involves Mike and Emmett discussing pie. It will be posted on the forum or if you don't visit the forum, review, and you shall receive some pie.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. Until I steal them. When she's not looking. I'll put Edward under my coat. Sneak out. Looking all shifty…

A/N: Longest chapter ever! Seriously. Long. Very Long.

Thanks to the ghostest with the mostest (Steamboat that is) and the Lynnlin.

OOO

Bella reluctantly followed Alice toward the hotel, vividly imagining what the next few hours would entail and all scenarios lead to being pulled, poked, and prodded, and for the second time that day, she considered disappearing, until she remembered his smile. She decided she could endure a few hours of being beautified by her friend just to see that smile again, hear his laughter, and feel his arms around her while they danced. The ending of her earlier fantasy came back to her and she grimaced at the big possibility of embarrassing herself or worse, hurting him in some way. But he had promised he would teach her, he wouldn't let her fall, and that had tipped the scales in favor of risking humiliation at the hands of her own clumsiness.

Alice was walking slightly ahead of her prattling on about fashion and colors and curls while Bella only half-listened, still caught up in her daydream, until she heard her name being called.

"Bella!" she heard the deep voice of Jacob Black interrupt her thoughts.

She turned, surprised, as he approached her, cautiously, dark eyes scanning his surroundings, obviously looking for a Cullen. Only finding Alice, he relaxed, his hands dropping from the pistols at his hips. He walked toward her, stopping a few feet away, a placating smile on his face.

"Hi Bella," he greeted.

Alice shifted beside her nervously before grabbing Bella's arm and tugging gently. "Bella," she said, obviously uncomfortable in the tall man's presence.

Bella began to move with Alice, uneasy in her own right since her last conversation with Jacob hadn't ended well. Edward had disappeared for two weeks, something she couldn't bear to have happen again.

"Wait, please, Bella. I just want to talk," his voice was pleading.

She halted, turning and arching an eyebrow, eyeing him warily. Alice stopped beside her, still gripping her arm.

"Then talk," she said with a noncommittal shrug.

"I've been trying all day but you were with…" he trailed off, "one of them." He said with a frown but managing to keep a civil tongue, more for her benefit than Alice's, she was sure.

She frowned in response.

"Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot. I was hoping we could start over," Jacob paused, searching her face for a reaction.

She pursed her lips, her mind reeling. This was not what she had expected and she wasn't quite sure how to proceed. She decided to remain quiet and allowed him to stew.

"Bella," Jacob said again, taking a slight step forward, the toe of his boot digging into the dirt, hoping the repetition of her name might win her over.

"Are you bothering my sister, Black?" Rosalie's furious voice came from behind them, and Bella heard her hurried footsteps.

"Put your claws away, Hale. I was only talking to Bella," he responded with a smirk.

Rosalie appeared beside her and wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders. The smaller girl visibly relaxed into the embrace.

"Then get to talking. We're on a tight schedule," Rosalie snapped.

"I don't think you need to be privy to our conversation."

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of them," Bella said decisively.

She could tell that Jacob didn't like that, his eyes darting from the Cullens to Bella. After an awkward moment, he proceeded.

"I just wanted to say that I respect your father, Bella. He's a good man. And I think it's only right if you and I try to be friends."

Bella bit her lip. He seemed sincere but after the day she had just had with Edward, she wasn't going to risk losing him for a possible friendship with a boy she didn't particularly care for. He would have to prove himself and using her father as a bargaining chip was not the way to do so.

"Jacob," she began, "I appreciate your candor. But unless you can accept that I'm friends with the Cullens, I'll have to decline the offer."

His face reddened, obviously not expecting to be dismissed so quickly and completely.

"So James was right," he sneered. "You have chosen a side." Jacob shook his head. "You obviously don't know who you are dealing with."

"I know Edward better than you think," she replied hotly, rejoining Alice at Rosalie's side as they resumed their journey to the hotel.

"We'll see," he muttered ominously as the girls walked away.

OOO

As Bella approached the town hall she could hear the music from the small band drifting from the open windows, and as she watched the lacy curtains billowing in the escalating breeze, the lamplight flickering and casting shadows, the butterflies in her belly increased ten fold. She anxiously smoothed down the front of the wrinkleless, powder blue contraption that Alice had tugged, cussed and laced her into and brushed away a curl that had been bouncing annoyingly against the bare skin of her collarbone.

She should have never agreed to this. She should've stuck to her plan of disappearing as soon as the day was over and hiding in her father's house. But it was too late now and she was obligated to walk in there looking like a living doll.

Alice hadn't been lying when she had mentioned that Bella's transformation would take hours. Alice had curled and styled her dark hair as well as applied makeup meticulously, and copiously before forcing Bella to try on not one but four dresses until she decided which one would be best in the fading day light. Alice had finally settled on a light blue dress with white ruffles, a fitted bodice and a scooped neckline. It had been an egregious form of torture.

But Bella couldn't argue with results. When she had finally been allowed to look in the mirror, she hardly recognized the girl that stared back, her lips were too full, her eyes too large. Now, swallowing down the fear in her throat as she neared the large open door where she could see the many occupants twirling around the dance floor, laughing, and smiling, she was counting on that fact, hoping that no one would recognize her.

She tugged nervously on the sleeve of her dress, trying to make it longer but Alice swatted her hand away.

"Quit fidgeting," she admonished. "You look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful Rosalie?"

Rosalie gave Bella a once over with her eyes, her lips twisted in a frown, her arms crossed over he chest, still obviously perturbed about the encounter with Jacob earlier. After a long minute, she shrugged.

She gestured toward a large tent that had been erected next to the hall for the saloon goers.

"I'll be in there with Emmett," she said to Alice, "if you need me."

She moseyed off and entered the tent.

"Oh, don't mind Rosalie," Alice explained as they continued on their walk, "she's protective of us, especially Edward. She doesn't mean anything by it."

"Why especially Edward?" Bella asked, curious.

Alice's small hand flew to her mouth as if she hadn't meant to let the piece of information out. A long silence passed between them as Alice crafted a response and Bella almost prodded her again before she spoke in a soft voice.

"She doesn't want to see him hurt again," Alice stated. She gave Bella a sad smile then quickly changed the subject. "I hope the boys managed to get dressed without me. Edward can never get his tie straight."

"We managed just fine," Jasper's voice came from behind them.

Alice turned swiftly around and squealed. "Jasper!"

He tipped his hat. "Ladies," he greeted. The tall blonde gave Alice a mischievous grin and offered her his arm. "Care to join me on a walk little lady?"

Alice immediately looped her arm around his. "Yes!"

Bella couldn't help but smile at the look of pure adoration in Alice's eyes as she gazed up at the hired gun and the way his long fingers tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it back behind her ear.

"Bye, Bella. Have fun at the dance!"

"Wait, aren't you going in with me?" Bella asked, her voice a high pitched squeak.

But Alice and Jasper were gone.

Bella huffed in indignation. They had abandoned her, left her alone to face the large crowd by herself. And what if Edward wasn't even in there? Alice said he hadn't participated in the dance in years. He may have decided against it again this year. Why could he possibly want to stay when his siblings were off entertaining themselves?

Bella could feel the familiar symptoms of panic well within her. She had always hated the gatherings that her cousin had forced her to go to in San Francisco. They always made her anxious and now, she was beginning to experience those same feelings. Her heart was racing, hands trembling, breathing quickening and she seriously considered turning and running down the street until she was safely home.

But she couldn't.

She had agreed to a dance. A single dance with Edward and despite her anxiety, her fear of her own ineptitude, and her extreme dislike of attention, she couldn't help but _want_ to dance with him.

It was the strangest feeling. The infatuation she had admitted to earlier was drawing her in, coercing her to swallow her fears, propelling her feet forward until the building loomed in front of her.

She stepped over the threshold and stopped just on the inside of the building.

She scanned the crowd, looking for him, and she spotted him easily enough, standing alone in a darkened corner, trying unsuccessfully to blend in, disappear, as if he could. The lamplight cast an ethereal glow on his pale skin, played with the red glints in his hair, and highlighted every aspect of his perfect features. Bella stood, and drank him in, observing his long, lean frame, the way the blue fitted jacket sat snug across his broad shoulders, how the silver buttons on the black silk vest caught the light, the crookedness of his tie, the slim fit of his trousers, the delicate chain of his pocket watch, everything that painted the picture in front of her.

She noted that she wasn't the only one observing him. A gaggle of girls stood nearby, Tanya Denali at the center, each daring the others to go and talk to him, giggling as they watched him lean against the wooden wall. He was oblivious, and Bella liked it that way.

She could've stood and watched him all night, reveling in his brilliance, daydreaming, but she was interrupted.

"Bella!" Mike called, from across the dance floor, his arm wrapped around Jessica. He and Jessica waved while Jessica giggled, her cheeks flushed as she sipped punch. Bella made a mental note to steer clear of the punch bowl.

Bella turned her attention back to him in the corner and it was obvious he had heard her name being called. He was intensely studying her, mouth parted slightly, green eyes wide and smoldering, and she could feel her instant blush. With a grace she hadn't seen from him before, he pushed himself from the wall and stepped through the large, dense crowd, easily maneuvering around people, his eyes never straying from hers.

The connection between them was tangible, and the stirring she had longed to feel earlier in the day hit her with a force that stole her breath away.

He stopped in front of her, his hand reaching out to touch the soft skin of her cheek, as if of its own volition, and she unconsciously leaned in, every part of her longing for his touch but before his fingertips could make contact, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"You're beautiful," he breathed in quiet awe. No stutter, no hesitation, just a simple, honest statement.

She felt her blush intensify. "Um…thank you. Your sister works miracles," Bella answered, wringing her hands.

Edward shook his head, strands of hair falling into his eyes. "You've always been beautiful," he asserted.

Bella ducked her head at the compliment, a small smile touching her lips. "You…um…you look….quite fetching."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Did you…uh…have a nice time today?" he asked timidly, scratching the back of his head.

Bella had the feeling that a 'with me' was supposed to be tacked on to the back of the question, thus the return of his hesitancy, so she answered it as such.

"I had a wonderful time today…with you."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

She nodded quickly.

He smiled wide and crooked, head cocked to the side, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Bella sucked in a breath and suddenly wondered how their roles so quickly reversed. He was supposed to be the shy, nervous one but he had reduced her to a stuttering, dazzled girl with a compliment and a smile.

He held out his hand, fingers open, inviting. "Dance with me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

Tentatively, she reached toward him, remembering the sensations she had felt last time she had touched him skin to skin. Slowly, she slid her small hand into his, palm against palm, fingers twining of their own accord.

Bella thought that when she touched him her heart would beat wildly out of her chest, that she would hear angels sing, trumpets sound, and that every cell in her body would vibrate wildly until she exploded.

The strange thing was that none of that happened.

Instead, all her anxiety, and nervousness, the panic that had nearly consumed her before she walked in just melted away, ran off her like rain sliding down a tin roof and was replaced by an incredible warmth that radiated from where her fingers touched his. A warmth that percolated along her skin, reached deep into her bones, ran the length of her frame, before settling pleasantly in her middle. It was the most perfect feeling of ease and comfort she had ever felt before and she could only liken it to experiencing all of her favorite things at once; a good book on a rainy day next to a warm fire, a field of flowers and butterflies in the sun, an intricate song on the piano, the smell of a freshly baked pie, a long bubble bath, _home._

Bella never heard the music or the audible gasps from the crowd when Edward led her to the dance floor. She didn't feel the stares. Just like before, the world around her ceased to exist, and it was only him, and only her, and the undeniable connection between them.

It felt as if time had stopped to accommodate them and to watch as he effortlessly guided her though the steps of the waltz, one of his hands on her waist, the other still gripping hers. They glided around the floor, leaning close to each other, focused, attentive, intoxicated.

Bella could've danced a thousand dances and was certain she would never tire but all too soon the music that she was only barely aware of stopped. Edward still held her though, reluctant to let go.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Bella asked, fairly dazed.

"For my best day in a very long time."

Someone clearing their throat loudly burst their bubble of contentment and Bella felt Edward's posture turn rigid.

"Bella," Jacob's voice surprised her and she whirled around, her hand still tightly grasping Edward's. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of the next dance."

Edward's hand tightened on hers almost painfully and his eyes flashed but he said nothing.

"Oh," Bella managed, "actually, Jacob, I was…"

"Bella! There you are," Mike said, hurrying over. "I thought you had forgotten that you promised me the next dance."

Bella gave Mike a look of utter relief while giving Edward's hand a squeeze. She never thought she would be thanking all that was holy for Mike Newton, but she was, because he had jumped in and was trying his best to defuse the situation.

"Mike, I thought it was you who had forgotten," Bella said demurely.

Reluctantly, Bella let go of Edward's hand and took the arm Mike offered to her.

"Edward, I'll see you in a few minutes," she said with a smile before allowing Mike to lead her away.

Jacob watched her go with an appreciative eye and Edward watched Jacob his features darkening.

"Can't even handle me looking at her, can you?" Jacob spat out of the corner of his mouth.

"Good night, Jacob," Edward said, his voice calm, deciding to wait for Bella in the solitude of the corner.

"Oh, come on, Edward," Jacob taunted, stepping closer to him as the crowd took notice and backed away, leaving the two men alone in the center of the floor, "let's give the people what they came to see."

"I'm not going to fight you," Edward answered, with a shake of his head. He turned, showing his back to his challenger, and began walking away, his steps slow and deliberate.

"Not even for her?" Jacob asked, jerking his head in Bella's direction where she was being held back by Mike and Jessica. As soon as she had seen what was happening, she had wanted to launch herself back in between them, but Mike was keeping a firm grip on her.

Edward stopped his retreat, his hands clenching at his sides, not needing to look up to know whom he was referring to. He stood stock still, unable or unwilling to move and Bella watched him take several long slow deep breaths before his fingers uncurled.

He went to take another step but Jacob's voice stopped him. "We all know you're sweet on her," his tone vicious and suggestive. "You are speaking again, after all."

Edward whirled around, green eyes blazing with fury, whole body shaking. Bella had seen him upset before, but this was far beyond angry, this was infuriated. This was a side of him she had only seen glimpses of and if she wasn't so overcome with concern for him, it might have frightened her.

"Leave her out of this," he hissed.

Jacob smiled, oily and mocking. "I will if you man up."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we fought?" Edward asked, his voice low, angry, tortured, his body leaning forward as if imparting a secret.

"Yeah, I do. And I don't need the hat of a dead boy to remind me."

Edward flinched, as if slapped by Jacob's words, one hand flying to his head, forgetting the hat was absent, grasping his hair, fingers weaving into the strands. The color drained from his face and he looked ill. His disposition visibly changed, weakened, he opened his mouth to speak and nothing, not his voice or even a breath, managed to escape his lips.

Bella wanted to run to him, but again Mike's grasp held her in place. She looked around, desperately, searching for Charlie or Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, _anyone._ Where were they? Why was no one stepping in and stopping this? How had this gotten out of control so quickly?

She spied James from across the room, willing for him to look at her, but he was watching them, his expression dark and…eager. All the other partygoers were fixated by the growing tension, thickening the very air, cloying and suffocating; their eyes wide, jaws slack and Bella knew that Jacob had been right. This was what they were waiting for; this was why they had come. This is what had been building between the Cullen's and the Black's for so many years, the powder keg, the unspoken revulsion that brewed, and simmered, the embodiment of the ever present hostility finally coming to a head with the town as witness.

Mike, James, Charlie, they had all known, no one was going to risk getting in between them.

Swallowing hard, and willing himself to speak, he opened his mouth again. "What do you want from me?" Edward asked his voice a pained whisper.

"I want them to know," he said gesturing to the room. He thrust a finger in Bella's direction. "I want her to know that you killed your best friend."

If possible, Edward paled further, his complexion ashen, gray and he trembled, clutching at the fabric of his jacket, above his heart.

"I want," Jacob continued, advancing on his once friend, "you to pay for Seth's murder in pints of blood."

Bella let out a small gasp in the silent room, Jacob's words finally sinking in, and despite her undeniable affection for Edward, the fondness she had developed for him, she couldn't help but question. She didn't want to believe the things Jacob was saying, but Edward was not denying them. For the first time, she saw the possibility that Edward was more than the lonely, damaged, _blameless_ boy she had been drawn to.

His green eyes flickered to her and she froze, ceased her struggling, stuck in his gaze, held there by the grief and resignation emanating from them and she _knew_. It was true, everything was true. He had killed that boy.

It was only for a brief moment that they were connected but just as she knew his guilt, he sensed her perception of him had changed, and somehow, his eyes saddened further before he focused back on Jacob. His hands dropped listlessly to his sides and he straightened his spine, pulling himself to his full height, ready to take his punishment, deserved or not.

"Then do it," he commanded.

The crack of Jacob's fist connecting with Edward's face resonated throughout the room.

Edward stumbled back several steps, barely keeping his feet, his hand going to cup his aching jaw.

Jacob paced, eager for more, not satisfied with the mere well of blood at the side of Edward's mouth.

"Fight me," he demanded.

His opponent drew himself back up, slowly, painfully, less steadfast than before, but just as resolute.

"No," he whispered firmly.

Jacob swung again, quickly, powerfully, his closed fist striking against Edward's cheekbone, forcing him to his knees, the sound of flesh smacking flesh ringing in the enclosed space, making Bella cringe.

Seeing the first blow had been unbearable, the second – torture.

Guilty or not, Edward did not deserve to be hurt, especially since it was obvious he was not going to fight back. She tore her arms from Mike's grasp and made it two steps before she heard the unmistakable sound of a firearm being cocked. She tore her eyes away from Edward's frame, bent and bleeding, to see that Rosalie had appeared, furious and beautiful like an avenging angel, the muzzle of her mare's leg pressed firmly against Jacob's back.

"Touch him again," she dared, her red lips pressed together in a firm line.

Jacob sucked in an unsteady breath. "Now, now Rosalie. It's bad manners to bring a gun to a fistfight."

Rosalie laughed, her levity belying the intensity of the situation. "You wanted a fight," she said, shrugging. "Now you got one."

"Not with you," he replied. "Wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face."

"I'll be your huckleberry," Jasper stated, flexing his fingers.

Bella whipped her head back around at Jasper's voice. He shrugged out of his jacket revealing his shoulder holster holding his colt and the twin pearl handled guns at his hips, his body blocking Bella's line of sight to Edward. Emmett stood beside him, cracking his knuckles, a dangerous grin on his lips.

"Fight's not with you either, Whitlock," Jacob asserted.

Jasper moved slightly, affording Bella a glance behind him, which revealed Alice wringing her hands, shifting between watching Jasper and the crowd. Bella followed her line of sight and saw Edward retreating, escaping through the mass of spectators.

She left the scene behind her, shoving people aside, frantic to catch him. She kept her eyes trained on the head of disheveled copper hair and her heart went to her throat as he disappeared out of the side door, afraid he would disappear into the moonless night.

She followed, pushing her way outside.

"Edward?" she cried, once she was on the covered porch.

There was no answer and she anxiously searched the shadows, her despair increasing with each second she didn't see him, didn't hear him. Lightning lit up her surroundings as a spring storm rolled in, the clouds obscuring the moon, making the dark night even blacker. The answering low rumble of thunder reverberated through her already quaking spirit.

"Edward?" she said again, softer, pleading.

Another brilliant fork rent the sky, and she spied him, his tall frame sagging against the corner of the building, looking lonely and defeated.

She grasped onto the fact that he hadn't run, clutched it, her one hope, and she approached him, slowly.

He made no move that he had seen her or heard her. He stayed by the building, breathing raggedly, gasping, shivering, staring down at his hands.

The occasional flashing lightning showed Bella his features, distraught, tormented, a trickle of blood running from his mouth, down his chin, marking his shirt with crimson drops. She approached him warily and once she was close enough, she tentatively reached for his arm.

"Don't," he stopped her, "don't touch me."

"Edward?" she asked.

"Leave me alone, Bella. You shouldn't be out here with me."

The sky opened up, drenching the landscape, the sound of the heavy raindrops hitting the tin roof of the building encompassed them, drowned everything out but their own heavy breaths.

"Is…is it true?" she asked, needing confirmation from his own lips.

He finally lifted his head, managing to tear his gaze from his hands and finally resting it on Bella. He swallowed hard, trying to keep the bile from rising any higher in his throat.

"Yes." It was a whisper. "Yes," he said, stronger the second time. "I killed him."

"Edward!" Alice's panicked voice sliced through the moment, breaking the stressed exchange.

Bella spun around sharply to the sound. His sister was on the porch, looking for him, just as Bella had done only minutes prior.

Bella turned back to him, not sure what to do or say, only knowing that her own heart was aching at his pain, tears pricking behind her eyes and needing to know more. But he was gone, striding away, the rain beating against his already bowed posture.

Alice came to stand beside her and watched sadly as the shadows swallowed him whole.

OOO

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

"I guess it's time I tell you everything."

OOO

There it is guys. You got dancing and you got hitting. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Please let me know if it did. Seriously.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are the greatest.

I have created a livejournal page that has all the oneshots and outtakes related to this fic on it. That way everyone can get to them. The Alice POV for darkphoenixsoul will show up there in a few days.

It is fuzzytomato02 dot livejournal dot com

The link is on my profile at fanfiction dot net

Thanks again guys. I'm going to go nap now.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. If Edward were mine, he'd be infinitely more damaged.

A/N: Another long one. Lots of hard work. Lots of hours. Lots of bugging steamboatghost and lynnlin. Lots of watching Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog to put me in the mood. That out to tell you something.

OOO

"_What are you doing here, doc?" Billy Black sneered as he stepped toward Carlisle. _

_Carlisle's grip on his son's shoulder tightened, but Edward didn't react, his gaze was fixed on the open grave, the pine casket placed beside it, a mound of freshly dug dirt nearby. _

"_I think it's only fair my son has the opportunity to say goodbye to his friend," Carlisle responded calmly. _

"_He's the one that killed him!" he accused, pointing a finger at the thirteen year old. _

_Edward did flinch at that but remained silent. He knew what he had done and he knew that Billy and Jacob and the rest of the Black family had every right to refuse his presence at Seth's funeral. He didn't even really want to be there. He didn't want to face them again, the guilt already weighing so heavily on his shoulders, crushing him, making it painful to breathe, but his father had stated that having closure would help the healing process, might allow all that to some day ease. Edward didn't know if he should be allowed that privilege._

"_Sheriff Goff ruled it an accident based on eyewitness accounts," Carlisle countered. _

_Billy opened his mouth to retort but the preacher from two towns over interrupted and bade them all to allow the service to start. _

_Edward walked slowly forward, ribs aching, eye black, and for a brief moment he looked up to find Jacob watching him, his own visage marred by bruises, jaw swollen, before averting his gaze to the simple wooden headstone that marked Seth's resting place. _

_The service was short and Carlisle never left his side. He didn't cry. Couldn't cry. That part of him was broken and had been since his mother had passed and he found he didn't miss it. He was glad for it, embraced it. _

_As he watched Jacob pour a handful of the dark, thick, cemetery dirt onto the wooden coffin, he knew that as long as he didn't let anyone in then they couldn't leave him and he couldn't hurt them. _

_The wall started to build, placing itself on the foundations he was already minimally aware of; created by his mother's death. Brick by agonizing brick it was constructed - he had lost his mother to a sickness he had survived; he had killed his best friend because he couldn't control his anger; he had alienated himself in regards to his other friends and his siblings. _

_He had survived by enveloping himself in a safe, blank, void. He was in and they were safely out. _

_After the service, he walked away, not wanting to listen to his father and Billy argue, and soon he heard the long gaited walk of Jacob come up behind him. He turned slowly, ready for whatever punishment Jacob offered. _

"_I hate you," the other boy said simply. _

"_I know," Edward answered. _

"_I wish it was you and not Seth."_

"_I know," he said again, this time softer, defeated. _

"_I hope you have a miserable life."_

"_I know," a whisper. _

"_Never speak to me again."_

_Edward didn't. _

He ran.

Edward hoped that if he kept his legs and arms pumping that somehow he could outrun the memories and the emotions that they evoked. Rain pelted against him, icy pinpricks stinging his skin as lightning lit the sky and thunder rumbled around him. He didn't take notice.

He had no destination in mind. He didn't care about the mud being flung up onto his dress clothes by his heels, the blood dripping from his lip, down his chin, both staining the carefully chosen ensemble or the rapidly darkening purple bruise on his face. He only knew he had to get away from there, get away from Jacob's cutting, truthful words, and Bella's judgment.

He'd seen it in her eyes. It wasn't hate or revulsion. It was doubt. Just enough for him to know that when she heard the full story, and undeniably, now she would, that she would reject him. Gone would be the tender smiles, the soft caresses, the unguarded affection.

He had loved the way she looked at him. It wasn't with pity, like most of the townspeople and members of his family, it wasn't with annoyance, like Emmett, and it wasn't with the forward obviousness of Tanya. It was honest, and open and it made him feel like he was someone worth being around, someone worth getting to know, maybe even someone worthy of being loved.

Edward's chest began to burn, images of his past mingling with the present, tearing into him, ripping at his already battered spirit and closing his eyes against it, recoiling, he tripped in the deepening mud, falling on his hands and knees. Scrambling, palms scraped and bleeding, soaked to the bone, wind whipping through his disheveled hair and across his rain slicked skin, he crawled in the mire.

He found his way into an alley, huddled against the rough, abrasive wood of a building, wedged next to a few large barrels. Arms wrapped around his legs, he hid his face in his knees, eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately to block out the vision of Seth, dead, pale, lying on the ground, blood leaking across the vibrant green grass, but it assaulted him, again and again.

He was no longer able to keep the steadily rising bile at bay, and he leaned over, hands sinking into the wet earth. Shoulders shaking, back bent, he gagged, dry, racking, his stomach heaved and he wished he could purge his thoughts as easily as he could his dinner.

Wiping his face with his sleeve, leaving another rain soaked smear of blood across the fabric, he sagged against the wall, head falling back with a light thud, face upturned to the lessening rain.

He wanted to think of Bella, of their day together, her laughter, her smile, their dance, her warmth, but it felt wrong to tarnish her amidst his turmoil. Instead, his focus drifted.

_Seven year old Edward stood next to his mother's skirt as she talked to the mercantile owner, one small hand wrapped in her apron strings, the other clasping a book, while his older sister, Alice, stood on the other side trying very hard to pretend she was engrossed in the adult conversation. He sighed, bored, and looked around the strange new town they had moved to, wary of the heavily bearded men walking in leathers, carrying pick axes, in awe at the large horses and a little disgusted at all the dirt and dust. _

_Chicago was nothing like this new place and he wondered why his pa had deemed fit to move the family from their nice city and nice home to this strange town. The wagon ride had been long, and hot, and stuffy and he didn't even get to see any Indians. The only time some had come close enough, his pa had shoved him and Alice into the wagon hard and fast. It had been terrifying and exciting but he hadn't even gotten a glimpse. Emmett had and it was all he boasted about for days. _

_Edward shifted again and sighed, tugging at the buttons on his shirt, not wanting to be impolite but growing increasingly impatient with his mother until he saw them. Two boys darted out from an alley, laughing. One tall with the blackest hair Edward had ever seen. The other was short, with sandy brown hair and together they ran around the street, whooping and hollering, playing like savages. _

_Edward watched them intently, studying them, until a short time later, another boy, with the same black hair as the tall one, hopped out from the shadows of the alley. His feet were bound together and his hands bound behind his back with a bit of rope. He was scowling. _

_He jumped up to the boardwalk and spying Edward's large saucer-like green eyes, he smiled. _

"_Hey boy," he whispered. He jerked his head, beckoning Edward forward. _

_Edward looked up at his mother who still talked and tentatively unwrapped his fingers from her skirt and took a small step forward, curious, intrigued but cautious. _

"_You see them?" the tanned boy asked nodding toward the other two boys. _

_Edward nodded. _

"_Thems the Indians. They tied me up. If you untie me, then you can be a Ranger with me and we can get revenge on their tribe."_

_Edward tilted his head. "Ranger?"_

"_Yeah, Texas Ranger."_

_Edward looked at him confused. _

"_You never head of a Texas Ranger?"_

_Embarrassed, Edward looked down at the boards under his feet and shook his head. _

"_Huh, you simple or something?"_

"_No," Edward protested, head shooting up quickly. "I just moved here is all."_

_The Texas Ranger gave him an appraising look. "You gonna untie me or what?"_

_Edward slipped his book into the basket at his mother's feet then stepped forward and diligently worked on the knots at the boy's hands. _

"_I'm Seth," the boy said once his hands were free and he gingerly rubbed at his wrists. _

"_Edward."_

_Seth grinned widely and grasped Edward by the arm. "Come on, let's get us some Indians!"_

Bella stood on the porch next to Alice, brown eyes welling with tears, peering into the miserable evening, focused on the path of Edward's retreat, hoping she might catch a glimpse of him though he had passed out of sight several minutes ago. Her heart clenched as she vividly recalled his look of absolute sorrow, the grief, the torture that had been so clearly on his features, and the tears she had been gainfully holding back spilled over, down her cheeks, dripping onto the powder blue fabric of her dress. Her arms ached to hold him, comfort him, but he had run off into the night before she could, and she hurt, knowing he had chosen to be alone.

She felt Alice's eyes on her, felt her concerned yet questioning gaze, but Bella didn't pull her eyes away from where she had last seen him disappear into the shadows.

It had been so surreal; Jacob's accusation, Edward's admission.

Everything was broken now, torn, tattered. Everything that had come from the day, the happiness, the laughter, the joy, was now scattered, blown with the wind and rain. The dance, his smile, his unfettered compliment, the way he had touched her, tenderly, carefully, the thank you, their entire day, all of it, gone, wiped clean like a child's slate and replaced with doubt, blame, heartache…murder.

She still couldn't come to terms with how the evening had gone so terribly awry, how it had abruptly spiraled into disaster, how Edward could be a part to something so horrible. She wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks, ruining the makeup Alice had been so meticulous in applying and leaving black and red smears on the sleeve of the dress. She had to know, if only to help her console him.

She turned to her friend, brown eyes welling, pleading.

Alice sighed sadly.

"I guess it's time I tell you everything," she said softly. "I was hoping that maybe, one day, he might…" she trailed off, her voice thick in her throat, and pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her own eyes.

She inhaled a shaky breath before taking Bella's hand.

"Come on. He won't be back for a while."

Bella cast one last glance at the darkened scenery before following Alice into the building.

The first thing she heard was her father's irritated voice cutting over the din.

"Christ, Jacob. I've got a hundred witnesses, including my own deputy, that say you instigated everything and that you punched Edward after he tried to walk away…_twice_," Charlie admonished, frustrated. "I'm surprised Rosalie only punched you. She could've shot you and I wouldn't have blamed her!"

Bella passed through the crowd of onlookers glancing over her shoulder at the scene. Jacob had a blackening eye and was wearing her father's handcuffs, his cousins and father surrounding him. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle faced him, Charlie in the middle of the groups. It was a mirrored pose of the first time she had seen any of them and she wondered how often Charlie stood in the middle, the calm voice in the storm.

"You're spending the night in the jail, Jacob. It's up to Edward if he wants to press charges," Charlie said firmly.

Billy protested but the conversation was drowned out by the rumbling thunder as Bella passed again through the door of the hall and out into the rain with Alice.

The girls sloshed through the mud, picking up their skirts in a vain attempt to keep the hems clean. They raced to the boardwalk and once under the protective overhang, they walked in silence until they entered the hotel.

Once in the suite of rooms, Alice handed her a nightgown. "I already got permission from your pa for you to spend the night with us," she said addressing Bella's raised eyebrow.

Bella took the gown and prepared for bed. Once done, she settled on the thick, soft duvet and looked at Alice expectantly.

Alice paced the length of the room, lips pursed, playing with her hands, then tugging at a curl, looking as nervous as her brother usually did. Finally, Alice perched herself on the side of the bed and looked seriously at her friend.

"I don't know what to tell you, Bella," she said. "Or at least, I don't know where to begin."

Bella bit back her knee-jerk replies of 'everything,' and 'the beginning.' Instead, she opted for giving Alice an encouraging smile.

"I think," Alice began, "that you should know that I've never seen Edward so happy.

He smiled more today than he's smiled in years. And he laughed," Alice said smiling at the memory "I had forgotten what it sounded like," she said, her smile slowly dropping away.

"Edward was always quiet, even as a child, except when he was around Jacob, James and Seth. The four of them were friends as soon as we showed up on the boardwalk in town the second day we were here," she smiled again, and Bella smiled with her, imagining young versions of the three boys she knew running around together, playing, getting into trouble. "They were always together until…." Alice trailed off, her expression taking on a far away look, a tear tracking down her cheek, "until our ma died."

_Edward moaned, low and pitiful, as he tossed and turned in the small bed, his feverish, sweaty body sticking to the sheets as his eyes fluttered open. They were glazed, hooded, deep circles likes bruises stood stark beneath them. _

"_Ma?" he rasped. _

"_I'm here, dear," she said softly, leaning into his line of vision, her caramel hair in disarray, her own visage, tired, unkempt. _

"_I'm hot," he whined through parched lips. _

"_I know, baby." She reached into the basin by the bedside and wrung out a rag before placing it on his forehead. "Is that better?"_

_He didn't respond having already drifted back into his fevered sleep, his young body exhausted at fighting off the influenza. _

_Esme looked to her husband who had walked in during the exchange. _

"_He's getting worse, Carlisle," she stated, her voice breaking off into a half sob. _

_Carlisle crossed the room, settling himself on the bed. He took out his stethoscope, placed it against his son's rattling chest and listened, frowning. After a few minutes, he put the instrument away in his black bag, leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. _

"_I told Billy not to let those boys go into town with this influenza going about," he said angrily. "But he didn't listen and now Edward…"he trailed off, scrubbing his palms across his eyes, straightening. With a trembling hand, he reached out and brushed the soaked bronze hair from his son's forehead. _

"_I don't know what else to do for him," he whispered to his wife. _

_She rose from the rocking chair in the corner and came to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, her hands twining in his blonde hair, his cheek resting against her stomach. They stayed that way for a long while, cradling each other. _

_Carlisle felt Esme tremble and he pulled away, looking up at her. _

"_You should rest, darling," he advised softly when he saw her ragged appearance. _

_She looked over at Edward who had curled up on his side, burrowed into the blankets, shivering, mumbling. _

"_I don't want to leave him," she whispered. _

_Carlisle stood. "Please, go rest. I'll stay with him."_

_She closed her eyes, and nodded. "I am feeling a little faint. I think I will go lay down for a while."_

_Three days later, Edward woke up from what felt like a long, hellish dream, to his sister sitting at his bedside. He looked around, disoriented, until his gaze settled on her, and noticed her very sad expression. _

_She gave him a watery smile. _

"_Your fever broke last night. Pa says you'll be fine," she recited. _

_He looked at her, confused, brow furrowed. "Where's ma?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a painful rasp. _

_Alice didn't answer, instead filled a cup with water, and handed it to him. "Drink this," she commanded. _

_He did and set the cup down when he had finished. "Where's ma?" he asked again, vaguely remembering her cooling touch and soothing words during his sickness. _

_She looked away, gaze settling on the window. "She's gone, Edward."_

"_To town?" _

_Alice bit her lip and shook her head. "No, Edward. She got sick, like you did, except she wasn't as strong as you. We buried her yesterday."_

_He looked at her, eyes wide at first, and then narrowed. "You're lying," he hissed. _

_Alice began to sob. "I wish I was," she said between gasps._

_Edward paled, grabbed at his stomach and clasped a hand over his mouth. He leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited the water Alice had just given him. _

_She reached for him, fingers grazing his arm, as he bent over the side, heaving. _

"_Don't…touch me," he managed. _

"_Edward, please…"_

"_Don't!" He looked up, meeting her eyes. "Get out," he pleaded. _

_She stood, took a step toward him, fingers outstretched. "Edward…"_

"_Please," he begged, tormented, broken, frightened that she would catch it too. _

_Alice cringed away from him, her own sorrow engulfing her and she turned, and left. _

"If you think I'm going to get down in the mud with you, you are sorely mistaken," Rosalie's voice cut through the barrage of memories and Edward gingerly raised his head.

She stood over him, blonde hair dripping, oil lamp in hand casting light and shadows in the alley as her blue eyes appraised him. She leaned in, bringing the flame closer to his face, and he felt the heat on his cool skin. Her eyes squinted as she took in the bruises on his cheek and jaw.

"Why did you let him hit you?" she demanded.

Edward winced at her tone and ashamed at showing weakness in front of the strong woman, he turned his head away.

She sighed, heavily, features softening.

And despite her gruff greeting, she lowered herself into the mud across from him, her knees touching his, oil lamp set on one of the barrels beside them.

"Edward, you don't deserve to be struck or bullied no matter what you think you did."

She reached for his hand and took it in hers, her thumb running over his knuckles and she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the mud and blood that caked his fingers.

"You're disgusting," she murmured, but kept her hand on his, securing their physical connection.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes, Rosalie continuing her quiet comfort, until he spoke.

"Is Bella ok?" he asked, hesitantly, knowing Rosalie's penchant for not liking outsiders, especially outsiders that had involvement with him.

"Is she why you ran?" Rosalie countered.

He studied Rosalie's beautiful face but she showed no indication of what she was thinking. She was the best poker player in the family for a reason. Deciding that whatever answer he gave her would most likely be wrong, he went with the truth, and gave her an abrupt nod.

"She's not worth it, Edward."

His head snapped up, eyes narrowed, frowning. "Don't say that! She's worth…"

Rosalie held up her hand. "Stop, Edward. Wait. Let me explain before you go spouting off." She took a breath, letting her hand fall to rest on his knee. "You know I've killed people, right?"

He nodded.

"You know I've done some...other...things," she coughed, uncomfortable, "so that Jasper and I could survive."

Again, Edward nodded.

"I'm not a proper girl like your sister. I shoot guns. I punch guys," she raised her hand and showed Edward her scraped knuckles. "But Emmett still loves me. He knows everything. All of it. And, for some reason, he loves me," she said it with such awe and reverence that Edward couldn't help but listen.

She scooted closer to him, wrapping both of her hands around his, placing them atop his knees. Leaning in, she met his gaze, blue connecting with green, trying to convey the sincerity of her words.

"You have to find someone that is going to love all of you. Even the broken parts. And if she doesn't, then she's not worth it, Edward. But if she does, you can't keep her out. You can't keep running away. Do you understand?"

His brow was furrowed, his expression contemplative, and he opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off.

"Unless you are telling me that you're going to start speaking to everyone and you are never going to let Jacob touch you again and that you're going to kiss Bella senseless, I don't want to hear it."

His mouth snapped shut.

She stood, picking up the oil lamp with her and ineffectually brushing off her pants.

"I'm going to the hotel. You coming?"

Edward shook his head.

Rosalie patted his hair before she left, casting a motherly, "don't stay out too long," over her shoulder.

He watched her go until he could no longer see the glow of the lantern and once he was sure she was gone, he finished his sentence.

"But I killed them," he whispered into the darkness.

_Edward sat beneath the pine tree, back pressed against the trunk, open book in hand, the leather spine resting on his knees. He had retreated to this spot on the border of the Cullen and Black property because it was peaceful and he had grown tired of Emmett's boasting of his new money making venture. _

_He heard Jacob's long legged approach, the tall grass rustling with every step, but Edward didn't look up until his friend's tall frame cast a shadow over his pages. _

_Glancing up, he scowled. Jacob, at thirteen, was beginning to grow taller than the rest of them, his body finally catching up to his gangly limbs. _

"_Hey, Edward," he greeted before plopping down beside him in the grass. "What are you reading?"_

_Edward looked away annoyed. "Hamlet," he said simply. _

"_Oh," Jacob said, craning his neck to look at the pages, "is it good?"_

_Edward shrugged. _

_The taller boy sighed. "Edward," he began, "me and James and Seth were heading to the swimming hole. We thought you might like to come with us. You know, have some fun, like we used to."_

_Edward thought about it for a moment before slowly shaking his head. _

"_Come on, Edward. Seth's got a new hat he's been dying to show you," he said with a grin before elbowing his friend in the arm. _

_Edward didn't respond to the bait. _

_Jacob huffed loudly. "Alice was telling me that you don't speak to her no more. I thought you and Alice were close."_

"_Go away, Jacob," Edward responded softly. "Leave me alone."_

"_No! Edward it has been six months. She wouldn't want you to…"_

"_Shut up!" Edward yelled. "Don't talk about her."_

_Jacob stared at his long time friend, taking note of the pale skin, sunken eyes, and frowned. "You're going with us, Edward."_

"_I'm not," he said, looking away._

_It was the opportunity Jacob had been looking for. He plucked the book from Edward's grasp, jumped to his feet and took off. _

"_Jacob! Give that back!" Edward shouted, running after him. _

_Edward had always been the fastest so despite Jacob's long strides, he caught him quickly. He leapt, tackling his friend, wrapping his arms around Jacob's midsection and pulling him to the ground. _

_They rolled over each other, the book flying from Jacob's hands into the grass, and they kicked and fought. Everything that had been building in Edward, the fear, the guilt, the sorrow, the blame, spilled over, found its way into the force behind his blows and the wild ferocity of his attacks. _

_Their yelling brought James and Seth running over from where they had waited for Jacob nearby. James stopped in his tracks at the sight of his two friends, Edward pummeling Jacob, striking, flailing, hitting anything he could reach. _

_Seth dove in, grabbed the back of Edward's shirt, pulling him off of the bloody Jacob. Blinded by grief and rage, Edward twisted, broke free, and turned, striking Seth once, and then pushing him away. _

_Jacob recovered and with help from James, they grabbed Edward's arms, pinning them behind his back. He struggled against them, screamed until his throat was raw, and only when they forced him to the ground, face pushed into the grass, did his thrashing ease, his yells replaced by deep, gasping sobs. _

_Jacob and James exchanged a glance then both released their grips when they realized Edward was not going to get up. _

_Edward cried, blades of grass tickling his cheeks, as he let out six months of pent up pain and remorse. He felt someone's comforting hand on his shoulder and he felt some of the tension ease as he relaxed into the ground. He knew, when it was all over, that he would have to apologize to his friends, but for right then, he needed to lay his burden down, if only for a little while. _

"_Seth, it's ok. He's calmed down," Jacob called to the figure still lying in the grass a few feet away. There was no response and Jacob chuckled. "Seth, Edward doesn't hit that hard. Get over here."_

"_Seth?" James asked. He looked over to Jacob questioningly before he stood from his place next to Edward and walked over. _

"_Seth!" he cried, dropping to his knees, hands grasping the other boy's shoulders and shaking. "Seth?" _

_Jacob raced over at hearing James's anxious tone. "James, go get Doc Cullen."_

_James hesitated, not wanting to leave the scene, not wanting to leave his friends. _

"_Go!" Jacob ordered. _

_James left, sprinting for the Cullen homestead, fear spurring him on. _

_Edward raised his tear stained face from the ground, confused, anxious at hearing Jacob's worried tone and Seth's need for his father. He pushed himself up, and crawled over to where Jacob was ineffectively pressing a dirty handkerchief to a gaping wound. _

_Seth lay there in the green grass, in a rapidly spreading pool of dark blood, eyes blankly staring up at the cornflower blue sky, mouth slack, unmoving._

_Edward tentatively placed his hand on Seth's arm. "Oh my God," he rasped, his voice hoarse from tears. "Seth?" he pleaded. _

_Jacob pulled his eyes away from the ghastly scene and looked at Edward sitting on the other side of the lifeless body. _

"_What have you done?"_

"By the time Pa got there, Seth was dead. His head had hit a rock in the ground when he fell. Edward was devastated."

Bella was staring at Alice, eyes wide, one hand over her mouth, streams of tears running down her cheeks as she ineffectually swiped at them with her other hand.

"That is so…sad," she stated. She knew that sad was inadequate but it was all she could muster after Alice's heart wrenching accounts of their mother's passing and Edward's part in the death of his friend.

"What happened after?" She felt awful for asking but she had become so engrossed, she had to know.

"Sheriff Goff ruled it an accident after James testified. Billy wanted to see Edward hang. Jacob and James stopped coming around. Edward stopped speaking altogether and started hiding beneath Seth's hat. He avoided us, avoided everyone."

"Suddenly, everything caused a fight. Things that used to not matter, like me picking berries on the Black property, or Jacob fishing in our stream, became reasons for bar brawls. Emmett and Pa hired Jasper to help them protect Emmett's business ventures. People moved away, new people moved in. Sheriff Goff left and your pa came. And incidents, like tonight, became normal."

Alice looked worriedly at Bella. "Are you going to run away now?"

"No," she responded, quickly, shaking herself out of her thoughts, "of course not."

Alice gave her a relieved smile.

Mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted from the long day, Bella couldn't suppress her wide yawn.

"It's late," Alice observed. "We should go to bed."

Together they pulled down the covers and slid into their respective sides of the bed, blowing out the bedroom lanterns. Bella laid in the dark, tired, but unable to sleep, her thoughts running through everything she had been told, everything that had happened. She now knew what she had wanted to know since the first time she saw all of them in the street.

Instead of sating her initial curiosity, easing her distress, providing the knowledge she sought, it only troubled her more. She hurt for him. She needed him to know that her feelings about him had not changed for the worse. They had deepened. She needed him to know that she maintained a deep affection for him with hopes that maybe, somehow, it would soothe some small part of him. And she knew that the only way she would be able to convey this sentiment was to find him and talk to him.

A/N: M81170 is especially thanked for the beautiful flashing icons.

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.

Please review this chapter and let me know if enjoyed the little glimpses into Edward's past.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. If Edward were mine, he'd be gluten-free. Yeah, that's right Sunfeathers. You read that.

Ghost and Lynnlin are my betas. They make me better.

OOO

The lightning and thunder had long since stopped, the summer storm blowing quickly and violently through town, leaving only mud puddles as evidence and a slight smattering of rain. The night was still and dark, the only light coming from the moon between breaks in the rolling clouds, like a candle in a loft, beaming down through the slats.

Edward stayed crouched by the barrels long after Rosalie left, mulling over her advice and his current state, reliving memories both pleasant and unpleasant. The sting, the abrupt slicing pain that had ensued after Jacob's accusation dulled to a slow throbbing ache that matched the one in his joints from hunkering in the same position all night. The fabric of his clothing was beginning to dry and stiffen, chafing around his damp skin. The tips of his fingers were white, pruned and despite the warm spring air, a coldness was beginning to seep into him.

He knew he needed to move. He knew he needed to get warm and dry but he had yet to reach a conclusion, a viable option, a solution for his feelings about Bella. He knew he wanted her and he'd take her in any capacity she was willing to give: an acquaintance, a friend, a confidant. He had established that the day he had sent her a message in a book and it had been solidified with a dance.

He closed his eyes, pushing through the morose and the painful, the thoughts that came easily to him, and instead replayed the scene of their dance in his head, holding her softness close to him, smelling her perfume, watching as her dark curls caressed the skin of her throat and shoulders and desperately wanting his fingers to do the same, as they swayed to a slow, melodic tune. She had been scared of her clumsiness but he had only seen grace.

Her brown eyes had reflected the same intensity he held for her and he wanted that moment back. Not to erase it, or change it, like with other times in his life, but to revel in it.

It would all be different now. It had to be. She knew. There was no way she didn't. Alice would've told her and then she'd see him for what he really was. He'd hinted at it with his choice of present, a weak attempt at self sabotage, part of him wanting to be close to her and another part needing her to understand right away and run, to save him the time, hurt and humiliation. But she didn't see it then. She would now.

His instinct was to disappear, and he had. He had walked off into the darkness leaving both her and Alice behind on the porch. But he hadn't made it far.

And now, he sat, rooted, in some alley, still in town, and until a few hours ago, he could make out the strains of music on the breeze between the lapses in thunder. The impulse to withdraw was still there, nagging at him, buzzing around in his thoughts like a fly, distracting, annoying and every time it popped up, he considered it, almost to the point where his legs would twitch in anticipation. He could go back to the homestead, and blend in with the arid backdrop. Hide. It was what he had been doing since Seth's death and it had served him well.

But it wouldn't make him happy.

He'd have to give up everything she made him feel. He'd have to give up the smiles, the laughter, the lightheartedness, the touches that sent his heartbeat into a frenzy, the desire to hold her closer and everything else that had appeared when she had. He didn't think he could do that. Not yet.

But he'd wait for her to reject him. If it were tomorrow, he'd accept it, not without reluctance, and sorrow, but he would. If it wasn't, then he'd enjoy her for as long as she'd allow.

And one day, if she could come to love him, even the broken pieces like Rosalie had said, then maybe he could accept those pieces too.

Shoving away further contemplation he stood, stifling a groan in his throat from the stiffness of his joints. He fruitlessly tried to brush off his clothes, only achieving to smear the mud around more. Looking down at himself, he frowned. Rosalie was right, he was disgusting and his clothes were no doubt ruined. Alice was going to _kill _him.

He trudged back to the hotel, catching glimpses of himself in the reflections off the glass in the darkened storefronts. Hair plastered to his head, strands wet and dripping, caked in mud, shoulders hunched; he looked more like a man stalking toward the gallows than a man choosing to live again. As Jasper would say, he had hit rock bottom, and short of looking for a shovel and beginning to dig, he could really only go up from there.

Thankfully, the lobby was dark and empty due to the exceedingly late hour. On silent feet, he ascended the stairs to the suite of rooms where his family was staying, intent on getting dry and warm and falling into the comfort of a featherbed. Soft lamplight filled the hallway, and he made it two steps from his door when Alice appeared.

"Edward?" she asked, yawning.

"Alice," he whispered, "what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you," she answered. "Bella just fell asleep and then I heard you." Sleepily, she went to hug him, arms open, but stopped short when she saw his state. She looked him over with a critical eye. "That's two outfits you've ruined today."

Edward hadn't paid attention, his mind zeroing in on Bella's name.

"Bella's here?" he asked, panicked.

Alice ignored him, instead reaching up to his bruised cheek. He flinched away when her fingertips brushed the side of his face. "That looks like it hurts," she said softly. "Do you want me to wake, Pa?"

"No," he said quickly. "Why is Bella here?"

"Huh?" she asked through another yawn. "Oh, she's spending the night."

Edward let his head droop forward, forehead resting against the door, drained, eyes closing of their own accord. If he stayed there then he would have to see her the following morning which he was not ready to do. The resolve he had built huddled in the rain weakened when the real opportunity of talking to her presented itself without ample time to prepare. He was too exhausted to spend the rest of the night practicing social skills that would be useless when he saw her again anyway.

"Edward?" Alice questioned. He felt her hand on his bicep and she gave a gentle squeeze. "It's ok. You'll see her in the morning and…"

"I'm not staying," he said flatly.

"What?"

"I'm going home. I'm just here to get my things," he said softly.

"But Edward," Alice started.

He opened his green eyes and stared at her, pleading with her to understand. Emotions he couldn't name were warring inside him. The natural response to run still pulsed within, riding alongside Bella's almost certain, unbearable rejection, barely a wish between the two that everything might be okay, all steeping in a well of confusion amidst his broken walls.

"I just need some time," he said.

Alice nodded.

"Alright, brother," she responded, dropping her hand from his arm.

He turned the doorknob, pushed the door open and shuffled inside. He quickly gathered the few things he had brought with him and stuffed them in his saddlebag all the while thinking. He had decided to give her the choice. That much was clear to him. But he was still leaving, still running when she was just down the hall from him waiting for an explanation. Worse yet, Alice would tell her in the morning that he had come back and she would know that he didn't have the courage to seek her out.

He was stuck again. Trapped between his fears and his desires. He could stay and make a fool of himself or he could leave and destroy any chance he would have. Straddling the fence wasn't an option either. He needed her to know he was trying like he had said he would do so many days ago when he had met her by the bench with the book.

The book in which he had written a simple note.

Reaching into his saddlebag, he pulled out the copy of Pride and Prejudice he had bought the day that they first met and the fountain pen Alice had bought him for his birthday last year. Opening to the title page of the novel, he ripped it out.

He smoothed the torn paper onto the writing desk in the room and paused, the tip of the pen barely grazing the sheet. He took a breath and instead of agonizing over what to write like he had done last time, he wrote the first things that came to his mind.

_I'm Sorry._

The two word phrase encompassed everything he wanted to tell her. He was sorry for the way their day had turned out, sorry that she had to hear everything from others and not from his own lips, sorry that he was so broken he couldn't even stay and tell her in person, sorry she had become involved with him in the first place.

Standing, he left the room, blowing out the lamp on the way. He approached Alice's room and considered sliding the note under the door but was afraid that it would get lost in the morning shuffle. Instead, he took another breath and slowly, carefully, turned the doorknob.

The lamplight from the hallway bathed the room in a soft glow. Alice was absent, probably having tiptoed into Jasper's room.

He stepped in, his breath stuck in his throat as he spied her. She was spread across the bed, on her stomach, dark hair in disarray, face buried in the blankets, one lone hand resting near her face, the other fisted beneath the pillow. Her breaths were slow and even as he quietly approached her, eyes locked on her form, knowing that if he tallied any longer he would stay the rest of the night just watching her sleep, basking in the peaceful expression on her features.

He slid the note under her hand, careful not to wake her. Her fingers reflexively curled around the paper, crinkling it into her palm but other than that, she did not stir.

Edward stared at her a beat longer, memorizing her face, before forcing himself to leave. As he slipped out the door, he missed the soft, breathy sound of Bella whispering his name in her sleep.

OOO

Bella shifted in the bed, rolled and groaned when she couldn't escape the blinding light filtering in through the gaps between the curtains, the sun chasing away the last vestiges of her dream featuring bronze hair and expressive green eyes. Her own eyes fluttered open sleepily, and she found herself on the very edge of the bed, peering over the side at the wooden floor and clumps of earth.

She stared quizzically, not remembering tracking in that much mud the night before. Tilting her head, her unruly hair fell into her eyes. She lifted her hand and went to brush the brown tresses back, uncurling her fingers; she was surprised as a scrap of paper fell onto the sheet next to her.

Picking it up, she studied it. It was ripped, tattered, as if hurriedly torn from a binding. Slowly, she unfolded it and gasped.

His writing graced the title page from her favorite book. The message was simple and heartbreaking. He was sorry.

She looked back down to the floor and saw how close he had stood. She wondered how long he had been there, if he had hesitated, if he had touched her hand when he placed the missive in her palm. If he was glad she was asleep or wished that she would wake.

Embarrassment filled her at the thought of him seeing her in her nightgown undoubtedly spread out across the bed, hair disheveled. Her horror grew as she remembered flashes of her dream and she hoped that she had not humiliated herself further with her tendency to be a vocal sleeper.

But above the embarrassment, she was pleased, her heart skipping a beat in excitement, that he would seek her out. It must've been hard for him especially since the last time they had seen each other he was confronting his worst memories.

She ran her fingers over the words like she had done with the inscription he had left in another book and sighed. Why was he sorry? Did he feel responsible for Jacob's actions? Was he sorry for walking away? Why couldn't he just tell her? She scoffed at her own thought. He could barely talk to his own family. What made her think he would talk with her over something that obviously caused him overwhelming pain and guilt?

With a start, her gaze dropped to the note, deciding that it was much more than what it seemed. It was his way of starting a conversation, maybe the only form of open communication he could manage. If he had just wanted to apologize, he would've allowed Alice or Carlisle to do it for him and he would've vanished, cut himself off like he had done before but this small piece of torn paper scripted with his elegant handwriting was purposeful, not as bold as meeting her at the bench, but just as significant. He was testing the waters so to speak, hoping for a reply.

Hastily, Bella threw on her clothes, ignoring Alice's blatant absence, as she bustled about the room. Once satisfied with her appearance, she raced down the stairs to the lobby, halting at the front desk.

"May I have a piece of paper, please?" she asked a bit breathlessly.

The clerk eyed her but handed over the paper. Bella grabbed the stylus from in front of the sign in book, dipped it into the well of ink and perched it over the blank sheet.

She paused.

There were so many things she wanted to say to him. So many things that she knew he needed to hear but it didn't seem right to open the flood gates in ink. Those were things she wanted to _say _to him, in person, to see his reaction, and she didn't want to scare him. He had opened with a two word phrase, she should respond in kind. Succinct but meaningful.

_Apology accepted though not needed. Thank you for the wonderful day. _

Satisfied, she blew on the ink to help it dry, folded the paper over and wrote his name on the front. She replaced the writing implement back near the sign in book, gave the clerk a grateful smile and then quickly ascended the stairs.

She met Alice in the hallway who was lugging her bag behind her.

Bella thrust the letter at the other girl. "Can you give this to your brother?" she asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow and took the paper with her free hand. "Alright."

Bella smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for everything else."

Alice returned the smile. "You're welcome."

Jasper brushed by the pair on the stairs and discreetly picked up Alice's bag and hefted it over his shoulder.

OOO

Edward didn't know what he had expected when he left the note for Bella but he was pretty certain it wasn't what he had in his hand.

When the others had arrived home, he had been sitting outside, in the sun, bathed and shaved and dry. Elizabeth had seen to that when he had come skulking home at dawn and she had caught a glimpse of him while she was completing the morning chores. She all but ordered him to the bath house and he wearily complied. Instead of then going to sleep, he went out on the porch and dozed. Alice had nearly startled him out of his precarious perch in the chair when she dropped a paper in his lap.

"From Bella," she called over her shoulder with a grin as she flitted away.

Hands shaking, he opened it.

Forgiveness.

And so easily achieved.

It was such a foreign feeling to him to be absolved so absolutely, completely, in the space of a few words that he wasn't quite sure how to react or what to think.

He grimaced. She must be missing some information. Maybe Alice hadn't told her or maybe she didn't understand the gravity of his transgressions. The giddy, happy feeling that had slowly emerged inside him at her quick response faded almost immediately.

Needing to know, he shot to his feet and went in search of Alice. He found her easily, in her room, hanging up the clothes she had taken to town.

"Did you tell her?" he asked softly.

Alice stopped in mid action and looked at him confused. "What?"

He sighed, frustrated.

"Oh," she answered, "did I tell Bella why Jacob used your face for boxing practice?"

Edward scowled as he reflexively touched his cheek, wincing when his fingers came in contact with the swollen bruise.

"Have you let Pa look at you yet?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"You should. And you need to let Emmett know if you want to press charges. They're holding Jacob until they hear from you." She pulled another garment from her bag and shook it out.

"No charges," he answered softly.

She scowled but didn't address it.

"Alice, did you…"

"Yes," Alice answered tersely. "I did."

He looked back down at the paper in his hand confused. She knew and yet she still wrote him back, forgave him and thanked him?

"I don't understand," he said more to himself than to Alice.

She answered anyway, her features softening. "Edward, just accept it. Whatever she said, just take it and be happy for once. Please?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "If I write her back would you…would you take it to her?"

Alice sighed and fought the smile that wanted to break across her face. "Fine, but you'll owe me."

He nodded then left, intent on crafting his response.

OOO

Bella sat on her bench, waiting, for anything. It had been two days since she had sent the short note back with Alice and she had been on pins and needles since. It didn't help that all the town could talk about was the event at the dance and Edward's involvement in the death of his friend. There was wild speculation about it all around her and it was hard for her to keep the truth she knew to herself so ferocious was her instinct to defend him.

She was surprised that there was so little known of the incident by the townsfolk. But as James and Alice explained to her before, many people they had known were gone and the populous were individuals that had moved there after the Cullens and Blacks had begun their feud. The few that did know were surprisingly clandestine about the subject, either too close to the situation to want to speak of it or too far removed to view it as a topic of significance.

She opened the front cover of the book in her hand, the title page from Pride and Prejudice looking oddly in place next to the one for Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. She stared down at his apology and sighed.

"Is it a good book?" Alice's light teasing came from beside her.

"Alice!" Bella cried, startled, snapping the book shut. "When did you get into town?"

Alice giggled. "A few minutes ago. I have something for you," she said pulling a neatly folded bit of paper from her pocket.

Bella's eyes widened as she saw his neat script on the front of the paper, her name emblazoned across it. He wrote back. Quickly, she reached for it but Alice was faster and snatched it out of her grasp. "Before I give this to you, you have to promise me something."

Bella eyed Alice warily. "What?"

"That when you and Edward get married, I get to be the maid of honor."

Bella turned crimson. "Alice," she hissed. "That's not…you are…we're not…" she took a deep calming breath when she realized she sounded like Edward did when he was flustered and collected herself. "Fine," she ground out.

Alice smiled wide and handed over the letter.

Bella wasted no time in opening it.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I wish I could express to you all that your kindness and faith mean to me in person and I'm sorry that I'm lacking in that ability. Please know that I hold you in the highest regard. _

_Your friend, _

_Edward _

She re-read it several times then held the paper to her chest, uncertain. What did it mean? He had signed it 'your friend,' but left no reason for reply. Was it a polite rejection? It couldn't be. He wouldn't have written back at all if it was.

He had sent it through Alice which meant that this had to be another planned attempt at communication.

She read it again as if looking for something hidden in his words.

_Highest regard._

Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. This was a declaration.

She snapped her head up looking for Alice but her friend was gone. Hastily, she thrust the note into her book, shot to her feet and scampered across the street to the jail.

It was thankfully empty. She searched through the stack of wanted papers and through the drawers of her father's desk until she found a blank sheet a paper. Dipping the pen in the ink well, she already knew what she was going to write.

_Dearest Edward,_

_The feelings are mutual. I will wait until you are ready._

_Love, _

_Bella_

Before she could think about it further or talk herself out of the closing she had picked, she folded the letter in half, scrawled his name on the front and raced out the door.

Scanning the street, her shoulders slumped and excitement faded when she saw no sign of Alice or Emmett. Frustrated, knowing her response would have to wait to be delivered next time she saw one of the Cullens in town, she sighed, and turned to head home, but stopped in her tracks when she spied a glimpse of gold hair.

Rosalie.

Bella watched the dangerous woman step fully from the mercantile and began tying a bag to the saddle of her horse hitched to the post nearby. She was hesitant to approach her but she was the only way her note would get to Edward that day and she didn't want to keep him waiting, knowing the tenuous relationship they presently held.

Swallowing her anxiety, she tentatively walked toward the back of the gorgeous gun slinger.

Rosalie must've sensed her presence for she spun quickly as Bella approached, crouching, one hand on the catch of her gun belt, readying to pull the weapon at a seconds notice.

Bella blanched.

Red lips pursed, stance easing, Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Rosalie," Bella stammered nervously.

Rosalie didn't speak for a long moment, her fingertips dancing along the stock of the mare's leg at her side.

"Bella," she finally responded with a nod.

Bella gulped.

"How are you today?" she managed with a nervous tremor to her voice.

Rosalie's lips twitched into an almost smile, enjoying Bella's awkwardness.

"What do you want?" she asked coolly.

Bella held out the paper she had inadvertently crumpled in her hand at Rosalie's previous show of aggression. "Could you give this to Edward for me please?" she said in a rush.

Rosalie's eyebrows climbed, as she plucked the note from Bella's hand and slid it into the pocket of her shirt.

"Don't ever sneak up behind me again," she admonished. "I almost shot you."

Bella forced a smile. "I didn't know you cared, Rosalie."

"I don't," she responded swiftly. "But Edward does and I will do everything to protect him."

It was a warning.

Bella straightened, hating the implication that she would ever hurt Edward in any way. She couldn't fathom doing so. "I understand," she said curtly.

Rosalie swung herself up into her saddle, a picture of grace. "Good." She patted the breast pocket of her shirt. "I'll make sure he gets this."

"Thank you."

Bella stood in the street, dust surrounding her from Rosalie's departure, heart pounding in rhythm to the galloping horse's hooves.

She just sent him a letter. She had signed it with _Love_. And she silently wondered when infatuation had turned into such.

OOO

Next Time on One Day Out West

_Please meet me._

OOO

A/N: Hiya guys. Much love to the girls on the forum. Much love to my betas Lynnlin and Ghost. Much love to all the reviewers. To all those that have alerted or favorited, please let me know what you've liked so far. I would appreciate it.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I'm making no profit and my bank account is proof of that. Seriously. You can take a look. It's pathetisad.

A/N: Ghost is my bestie. He is. I swear, we were originally one brain but they separated us because if they didn't we would rule the world.

Lynnlin and vjgm are cool too. b/c they read this, and let me know when it sucks.

WARNING: The following contains so much saccharine you may go into a diabetic coma. Be forewarned.

OOO

Edward was trying very hard to be patient. He had sat on the front porch, in the rocking chair, Pride and Prejudice open, absently fingering the ripped page with one hand while he tried to focus on the words. It was a lost cause. His mind wandered, frequently, and he found that he was turning several pages without registering the events or the dialogue. Instead, his thoughts were wholly centered on Bella.

Had she read his letter? Was she going to send a response?

He tried to calm himself, measured his breathing and he pushed the unhelpful, worrying thoughts away. He opened the book to one of his favorite passages and stared. After re-reading the same sentence three times and still unable to concentrate, he snapped the book shut, frustrated, and leaned forward, looking down the road for movement.

What was taking Alice so long? Was she purposefully trying to irritate him?

He sank back into the chair and pressed his palms into his closed eyes, dropping the book into his lap. Waiting for Alice to return, waiting for some sense of clarity to quell his unreasonable inability to see Bella himself, he sat, forced to endure his own nerves.

It was maddening.

A few minutes later he saw the dust from approaching horses being kicked up along the road to the main house and he stood, eyes squinting against the lowering sun to make out the riders. As he hoped, it was Alice riding her small white horse alongside Rosalie and Emmett.

Instead of abating, his nerves spiked, and he shoved his hands into his pockets to hide their shaking. He found himself growing more annoyed with each slow ambling step of the horses, the excruciatingly sluggish way the riders dismounted and led their steeds to the stable. His jaw clenched in exasperation and pain lanced through his cheek. He debated running to meet them but forced himself to stay on the porch by removing his hands from his pockets and gripping the wooden railing tightly.

The three came to the door and he gave each of them a tight smile. Emmett punched him in the shoulder as he passed causing Edward to stagger back. Rosalie smiled at him and followed Emmett in with a laugh.

Alice stopped short and he could tell her smile wasn't genuine as it didn't reach her eyes.

He looked at her questioningly, eyebrow raised.

She shrugged and presented empty hands.

He sucked in a sharp, shaky breath.

"No response," he said dully.

He took a few steps back and fell heavily into the rocking chair, his head dropping into his hands, fingers weaving into his messy hair.

"I should've known," he whispered.

"Edward," Alice placed her hand on his bowed head. "I gave it to her and she seemed happy. I left to do my errands but when I came back, she was gone. I'm sorry. Maybe, next time…"

"No," he said softly, certain. "It's done." He abruptly stood and went into the house, leaving Alice and the book behind on the porch.

He showed for dinner but wasn't hungry, didn't participate in the discussion and merely moved his food around with his fork, hunched over his plate, despondent. He internally chastised himself for ever getting his hopes up, his earlier irritation turning into an intense grief, infusing him, pulling him down into dark thoughts and remembrances. He didn't deserve her, and he was a fool to ever think that he could have her. Frowning, he tried to not think about the past few days in which he had felt content and instead fixated on the pain of his cheek, pain he did deserve, external bruises that matched the ones on the inside.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice brought him out of his maudlin thoughts. "You're not eating. What's wrong, son? Does your jaw hurt?"

Edward looked up and met his father's concerned gaze. He looked around the table and found all his siblings staring at him. Brow furrowed, he didn't know how to respond or if he really wanted to.

Emmett spoke for him.

"He's in a mood, Pa, because he hasn't seen Bella in a few days. That right, Edward?"

He glowered at Emmett but didn't dignify the statement with a response even if it was close to the truth.

"Is that true, son?" Carlisle asked with a delighted smile. "She is a very nice young woman."

Edward blanched, his turmoil increasing with his father's observations and underlying approval. He felt the stares of his siblings on him and he squirmed. They didn't know that she no longer wanted him, save Alice, and anxiety bubbled into his throat.

"May I be excused?" he asked quickly, his voice a thin rasp.

Carlisle eyed him then sighed. He gave his permission with a slight nod.

Edward stood, eyes downcast, and he strode to the den to ruminate on his rejection in solitude.

"Edward, wait," Rosalie called after him.

Standing in the hallway outside the door, a crumpled piece of paper between her thumb and forefinger, she offered it to him.

"That reminded me," she said. "I didn't think you'd want me to give it to you in front of them," she said, jerking her head toward the dining room. "I figured you'd want to read it privately."

Confused, he stared at the mangled note until he recognized it for the response he had been looking for. She had given it to Rosalie. His heart raced at his name in her familiar scrawl on the front, his depression receding and giving way to a fledgling hope. Tentatively, he plucked it from her fingers.

"Thank you," he breathed.

Rosalie smiled at him and patted his arm. "Be happy, Edward."

He snapped his head up and looked at her, puzzled. "But I thought you didn't…"

She waved the statement away. "She's obviously sweet on you. Instead of waiting to find Alice, she came to me. That takes devotion and guts." She paused then added. "I like her."

Edward's eyes widened but before he could respond, she pointed a long sharp fingernail into his chest. "You tell anyone I said that and I'll blacken your eye. Got it?"

Mouth open, mind still reeling over the fact that Bella wrote him back, he nodded slowly.

Rosalie smiled at him and gave him a friendly shove toward the den. "Go read it."

Turning, he went into the den, surrounded by the comfort of his books and settled himself on the safety of the piano bench. With trembling hands he opened the note and smoothed out the paper across the keys.

It was a short note, his eyes skimming over the words quickly, trying to discern the tone before the actual meaning, but one word immediately jumped out at him.

_Love_.

He swallowed thickly then blew out a breath, emotion threatening to overwhelm him. She had signed it with love.

He traced the word with his fingertips, needing to touch it, needing tangible evidence of this new reality. A reality in which someone had chosen to love him despite everything that was wrong. She knew what he had done, experienced his brokenness first hand and yet, there it was, in thick black ink.

_Love. _

His heart beat in a fast staccato rhythm pumping a warm light, through him, starting from his chest and with every breath, every beat, it spread, chasing away the shadows and the darkness cast by his doubts and memories, until it found its way out through a smile. Large, wide, crooked, relieved, albeit painful and even if he wanted to, he wouldn't have been able to rein it in.

He leaned forward, his forehead resting on the piano, closing his eyes and imagining Bella writing the note, her blush, her small hands holding the pen and her steadfast, fearless resolve that enabled her to pen her closing. He offered her nothing, a vague declaration of unnamed feelings and she responded with _love._

His lips parted and he laughed, light and giddy. He had the overwhelming urge to see her, to take off on horseback, ride straight to Sheriff Swan's house just to touch her cheek and see her smile

Straightening, he checked the clock on the wall, and some reserved and more rational side of himself told him it was too late in the evening to disturb her and her father.

He picked the note back up from where it rested against the piano keys and read it again to ensure he hadn't hallucinated.

_Dearest Edward,_

_The feelings are mutual. I will wait until you are ready._

_Love, _

_Bella_

He needed to respond similarly and quickly. He couldn't bare the thought of making her wait, making her feel the same anxiety he had while longing for a response. She had confessed so much more than he had.

Leaving the den, he sprinted up the stairs to his room. Bent over his writing desk, pen in hand, he stopped to think.

He had been tentative, relying on Bella to be courageous while he played the coward's hand, protecting himself. It was time he made a bolder step.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Please meet me. Tomorrow. 2 o'clock. At the oak behind the livery. _

_Love,_

_Edward_

Satisfied, he folded it and wrote her name across the front.

He carefully placed the note in his pocket and ran back down the stairs. Slipping out the back door, he tread quietly until he made it into the stable. He saddled his horse, murmuring soft reassurances to keep the animal as silent as possible as he led it toward the large doors.

He was almost outside when he was suddenly tackled.

Falling backward into the hay with a surprised grunt, he barely noticed the high pitched weeping of the individual that ran into him.

"Please don't run away," Alice sobbed. "Edward, please, you can't leave. I know you're upset but there are other girls. Please, please, don't leave."

Rubbing the back of his skull where it had connected with the barn floor, he gingerly sat up, shaking his head to clear the ensuing spots but Alice stayed latched to his chest, her thin pale arms wrapped tightly around him with a surprising strength. Her tears were soaking his shirt and he could barely make out her unintelligible babbling.

"I know she didn't write back and I'm so sorry but that doesn't mean you have to leave. Please Edward. Don't leave us," Alice continued her hysterical mantra.

"What in the nine hells is going on down there?" Emmett's booming voice shook the rafters of the barn.

Edward looked up, disoriented, confusion rapidly growing, as Emmett peered over the lip of the loft, hay tangled in his hair. Rosalie's face popped up beside him, looking decidedly annoyed.

"What the hell, Edward?" she asked.

There was a fast rustling, and then Emmett stood, one hand holding up his pants, chest and feet bare. He swiftly descended the loft ladder, expression close to murderous over the interruption.

"Alice? What is all the squalling about?"

"Edward is running away," she wailed.

"Why is Edward running away?" Emmett asked, looking as confused as Edward felt.

Absolutely bewildered, Edward didn't mind that his siblings were talking about him like he wasn't present. He was as interested in Alice's response as the rest of them.

"Because tonight at dinner he looked like he did after Ma died," she hiccupped into Edward's neck. She turned just enough to look at Emmett. "You remember how many times he disappeared after that?"

"Shit," Emmett cursed, running one hand through his hair, his trousers falling dangerously low. "Ok, he can't go anywhere with a broken leg. Right?" he asked, seriously, looking his brother over critically as if looking for a good bone to crack.

Edward had decided this had gone on far enough, having trouble just breathing with Alice's death grip on his torso. Her anguish was distressing in of itself but Emmett's nonchalant mention of violence was frankly, disturbing.

"I'm _not_ running away," Edward interjected. "I'm _not_ disappearing and I _don't_ need my legs broken."

Alice pulled back from him, shifting to sitting on his outstretched legs and he winced at her red rimmed puffy eyes. "What?" she asked sniffling. She looked over her shoulder at his saddled horse then back at him questioning. "I don't believe you."

Grumbling, he reached into his pocket and grudgingly took out the note with Bella's name across it.

Alice stared at it, somewhat mollified, wiping the tears from under her eyes and her cheeks.

"She…she wrote you back?" she asked, softly. "When?"

"Today. She gave it to Rose when she couldn't find you," he affirmed.

Sheepish, Alice gave him a watery smile before resuming her zealous hugging fueled by happiness rather than fear and despair.

"Will someone tell me what in the blue blazes is going on?" Emmett demanded.

"Edward and Bella have been exchanging love notes. He was sneaking out to deliver one," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes, clearly aggravated with all of them.

"Wow, bro. Sneaking out to meet a girl? Congratulations on being normal."

Edward scowled.

"Leave him to it then, Alice." Rosalie hissed from the loft. "And let the rest of us get on with our nights."

They dispersed, Emmett back up the loft ladder and Alice out the barn doors after giving Edward an apologetic smile and hug. Edward got to his feet, taking the horse's bridle once again in his hand.

Once outside, he flung himself into the saddle and took off for town at a dead gallop. Each pound of the horse's hooves against the ground matched the beat of Edward's heart as he neared the house of the girl that had demolished the walls and gently cleared away the rubble with each soft smile and tender touch.

OOO

Bella sat at the kitchen table, tired but unable to sleep. A half formed letter to her cousin lay in front of her, the candle at her elbow flickering and casting shadows across the thick lines that held only standard, rehearsed letter etiquette and nothing more. It was an empty page of words and she found it strange and unsettling that the short fragments that Edward had written her were far more intimate than the sheet in front of her.

She had abruptly stopped halfway through uncertain on how to continue. She had already mentioned Alice and Edward in previous letters as the enthusiastic girl and the strange, quiet boy that had befriended her. Now, faced with the opportunity to pour her soul out to her cousin about how the boy had become so special to her, she halted.

It felt wrong to divulge her feelings to Renee before she voiced them to Edward.

She frowned and stared down at the daunting letter. In past letters it had been easy to pen how much she missed San Francisco. It was infinitely harder now because, in actuality, she didn't. She was estranged from that place, removed and distant, her memories like watching scenes through fogged glass. That life, the one where she hid in the crowds and her favorite pastime was to watch others live, wasn't hers anymore. It belonged to a different Bella, a girl that couldn't have ever imagined the depth of emotion she could feel for another person.

Everything she had known and been perfectly comfortable with seemed so inferior, the environment Renee had raised her in was incomplete, lacking. How could she explain that to her?

So, she didn't.

She started writing about the rain and the dust turned mud and Charlie placing second in the quick draw. She wrote about all the inane details that Renee would find charming.

The meticulous description allowed her to focus on everything but the fact that she had indeed already confessed her feelings to Edward, not in person but in a note, and she was still unsure how he would respond.

She sighed, eyes drooping. Charlie had already called it a night and she wasn't too far behind.

Standing, she leaned over to blow out the waning candle when there was a quick rap on the door. Before she could move, before her breath could catch in fear, before her mind could run through the scenarios that would have someone knocking at the late hour; a note slid into the room.

Staring up at her was her name in his familiar handwriting.

Foregoing the paper in the floor, she ran to the door and threw it open, heart pounding, hoping to catch him. Standing on the porch in her bare feet, she peered into the darkness, trying to catch a glimpse of his tall frame.

"Edward!" she whispered urgently. "Are you out here?"

There was no response save the chirping of crickets. Dejected at not seeing him, she walked back into the house, softly closing the door behind her, grateful that Charlie slept like the dead. Warily, she circled the note in the floor as if it were a coiled snake, suspicious of its contents, knowing full well that she had confessed her delicate but growing love for him in her last correspondence and lying in the floor was his response, one he was unable or unwilling to see her reaction to.

Had he left because of his normal social deficits or did he not return her feelings?

Hesitantly, she lifted the note and went back to her previous spot at the table, the hot glow of the candle her only companion. With awkward tremulous fingers, she opened the letter.

The breath she didn't realize she'd been holding left her in a strangled, relieved giggle.

_Love._

He had signed it with _love_.

She clutched the letter to her chest, a giddy smile spreading over her face. He wanted to meet with her; the urgency coming through in the hastily formed letters and his nighttime excursion to slide it under her door. It was bold, much more forward than he had been thus far, but she could also see the underlying hesitancy with the cautious 'please.'

It occurred to her that he might be waiting outside after all; wanting her to first read his feelings before revealing himself. Quickly standing, she went back to the door, wrenched it open and again stood on her porch, looking for any hint of him in the night. For all she knew, he was gone but she wasn't going to risk the chance that he might be out there.

She cleared her throat.

"Yes, Edward. I'll meet you, tomorrow."

Turning, she went inside, and sat at the table. She laid the paper out in front of her, smoothed it against the wood, then carefully folded it along the original lines and tucked it into the front of the book, nestled safely against his other correspondences.

With a smile, she blew out the candle.

OOO

If Charlie noticed how neurotic Bella was being that day, he didn't say anything. She had dropped his breakfast on the floor. She had barely paid attention to anything he had said that morning even though it pertained to Jacob being released from the jail and his current frustration with both families.

Once he left for work, she tried to lose herself in cleaning, taking out her anxious energy with scrubbing. When she finished and found herself still restless, she prepared Mike's blueberry pie to thank him for the attempted rescue at the dance.

The time passed like cold dripping molasses.

Bella watched the clock with frustration as it chimed for 11 o'clock. She still had three hours left and she decided then she would curl up on the couch and read a book. She hoped it would soothe her frayed nerves and distract her until her rendezvous.

It wasn't long before settling into the cushions that she felt her eyes drooping from the previous night's restless sleep. She didn't remember nodding off and it wasn't until her book slid from her grasp and hit the floor with a soft thud did she rouse. She lazily looked up at the clock through the tangled mess of hair in her face.

She shot straight up with a gasp only to end up falling backwards onto the floor. She had ten minutes.

Scrambling, she made it to her feet, ran her fingers through her hair in an effort to tame it. Looking down at herself, she could see that her simple green dress was covered in flour from baking and she hastily tried to brush it out, debating whether she had time to change. But she knew she couldn't be late, she couldn't keep Edward waiting. He would take it the wrong way and everything would crumble.

Jumping up and down on one leg, she worked to pull up her second boot before wrenching the door open and quickly striding to the livery. Knowing herself and her innate clumsiness, she didn't break into an outright run for fear of tripping but she walked as quickly as possible.

At approximately five minutes past two, she rounded the corner of the livery, and smiled when she saw him. His unmistakable tall, lean frame standing beneath the oak tree, sun glinting off the red of his hair, a bouquet of wildflowers clasped tightly in his hand. His light blue shirt was crisp and new, untucked from his black pants and sleeves rolled ot his elbows, revealing his pale muscular forearms. Bella could see the path in the grass were he undoubtedly had been pacing, the green blades crushed by his long gait.

His gaze snapped up sharply when he heard her approach and a look of relief passed over his features giving way to a breathtaking smile.

Bella's heart beat wildly against her ribcage.

"Hi," she said, as she stopped short a few feet away.

"Hello, Bella," he replied.

She wrung her hands while drinking him in. He obviously had put in some effort regarding his appearance and she looked down at herself with a frown.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep and I had done some chores," she said, gesturing to the remnants of flour on her dress, embarrassed.

"You're beautiful," he blurted, taking a step forward. Then awkwardly looked away and scratched the back of his head. "You're always beautiful," he murmured.

She blushed vividly. "Are those for me?" she asked, pointing to the flowers.

He nodded and slowly handed them to her. She took them from his hand, his fingers lightly brushing hers and sending a tingling through her arm.

"Thank you. They're very pretty," she said, bringing the flowers to her face and inhaling their fragrance.

"You're welcome."

He shifted, shoving his now free hands into his pockets.

"I didn't know if you'd come," he confessed softly. "But I'm happy you did."

He smiled again, a pink hue tinting his cheeks at his admission.

Bella was taken aback at his continued insecurity. How did he not understand that she wanted him? All of him? She thought she had made her intent clear and she wanted him to take comfort in that and put aside his tainted perception of himself.

Suddenly, the distance between them seemed expansive, more like a canyon than the scant few feet it really was and she felt a pressing need to close it.

"Edward," she hedged, "can I..can I give you a hug?"

He looked at her, head cocked to the side, gaze appraising, studying. He didn't move for a long minute but as if seeing what he was looking for in her smile, he slowly, hesitantly shifted, and opened his arms, welcoming.

Bella darted in, her careful restraint vanishing with his approval. She wrapped her arms around him fiercely, protectively, dropping the bouquet behind him, her hands finding purchase on his back.

He stiffened against the contact, instinctively, under the assault of undeniable affection and attraction. She didn't let go despite sensing his distress, instead choosing to hang on for dear life. She snuggled against him, her forehead resting against the middle of his chest, her nose pushed into the plaid fabric of his shirt, inhaling the scent that was distinctly him. Allowing his presence to envelop her, to calm her, to soothe the frantic thoughts that had worried her the past few days, she turned her head, the rough cotton fabric of his shirt caressing her blushing cheek.

Gradually, she felt him relax into her, his arms loosening from their rigid position at his sides, and wrapping around her frame, his hands splayed across her back, fingers playing with the loose curls at the end of her hair. She delighted at feeling the light touch of his hands. After a few more minutes, she felt him move again, and then his chin rested on top of her head.

A smile bloomed across her face, happy, and though she knew it was likely inappropriate she squeezed.

His grip around her tightened in kind and one hand moved from her back, slid upward until his palm cupped her cheek, his callused thumb lightly stroking her skin, eliciting the reemergence of butterflies in her stomach.

They stayed that way for a long while, holding each other, saying everything that needed to be said through their embrace.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.

He nodded against her cheek. "Yes," he responded.

"Thank you," she answered, smiling, settling against him.

His hand touching her face moved to the back of her neck and he tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. He smiled and her breath caught.

He leaned in and her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

**Next Time on One Day Out West**

Rosalie drew back her balled fist and punched him straight in the nose.

OOO

A/N: Beware. Longest author's note ever. Here goes:

First: Thank you to those who review. It really does mean a lot. Seriously. I have to tell you, I've been pretty bummed this week with the real life, and scrolling back through some of the nice things you guys have said really did help me. That and my Ghost.

Second: I'm thinking on entering the Age of Edward contest. Let me know if you think this is a good idea. There are going to be some fantastic writers entering and I'm a little intimidated. Just know if I do decide to enter, ODOW will have a slower update schedule than the usual once per week and a half while I write the oneshot.

Third: I would like to increase my readership. I think entering the AOE contest will help but also, if you guys like this, then rec it if you please. Tell your friends and all. Suggest on those blog type sites.

Fourth: Thanks to those folks that have told me that they were unsure about reading the western theme but did anyway and liked it! yay. I do hope that the western makes a comeback someday. That would be awesome. (oh how I miss you my fav space western Firefly)

And Lastly: _Please review_. You never know. It could give me an idea. Like TeamJasper13 did. Totes finding a way to put that in, my friend.

That's all. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. My crap job is proof that I don't own them.

A/N: Thanks to the ghost and to the Lynnlin

WARNING: I've heard that fluff aka nutrasweet causes cancer in lab rats. So, read at your own risk. ;)

OOO

Bella opened the door shortly before noon to find Edward, sweaty and dusty, obviously having just finished his tasks at the ranch, on her doorstep, blushing and smiling timidly. His chest heaved with deep pants and he was disheveled, top buttons of his shirt undone exposing his pale collarbone, his hands shoved into the pockets of his work trousers. In his eagerness to see her again, he had neglected to wash, and dark smudges of dirt graced his cheeks and forehead, camouflaging the deep purple bruise on the side of his face that she knew was there.

She smiled at him, and he returned it, wide and crooked.

"I thought I was coming to see you," she teased.

His blush deepened, and he looked to the ground, one hand running through his chaotic hair.

"I couldn't wait," he answered, softly. "I rushed through my chores and came straight here."

"I can tell," she said, the light tone of her voice tempering the observation.

She hesitated before reaching out, unsure of their new boundaries, if she could touch him spontaneously or if she should continue to wait for his permission, but her fingertips had already betrayed her and were lightly brushing his grimy cheek.

He grimaced and caught her fingers with his, pulling them away.

She couldn't stop the inkling of hurt that crawled through her before it was abruptly swept away when he lifted her fingertips to his lips and lightly kissed them.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into them, the vibration of his voice against her flesh shooting shivers down her arm. He lowered their hands, his long fingers still wrapped around hers, then looked down at himself with a grin. "I'm a mess."

She giggled.

"So what are your plans for today?" Bella asked, trying to ignore the way his fingers were dancing over her palm and making her heart race.

He tugged gently on her hand, mischief twinkling in his green eyes. "Come home with me."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "That is quite forward of you, Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled, looking away, his cheeks reddening further. "For lunch," he clarified. "Please, come join me for lunch and allow me to show you around."

She smiled brightly at him.

"Let me finish getting ready," she said, stepping through the open door, reluctantly pulling her hand from his warm grasp.

He waited for her patiently on the porch as she rushed around the house. She ran a brush through her brown locks, washed her face, pulled on her boots and grabbed the book she had borrowed from Dr. Cullen. She thought she would be nervous but the truth was that she wasn't. She was inexplicably calm and though she blushed and trembled when he touched her, it wasn't born of insecurity or embarrassment but of a deep desire to be near him. She knew, like with touching his cheek earlier, there were limits to form and boundaries to break, but learning those about him, with him, excited her more than they unnerved.

She bounded out onto the porch, locking the door behind her, wearing a smile that threatened to split her face in two. Without waiting for him to initiate and without asking for permission, she grabbed his hand in hers, palm against palm, fingers interlacing.

She heard him suck in a breath as his gaze dropped to their tangled fingers warmth flooding his face.

"I'm ready," Bella said enthusiastically.

He looked up at her, a small smile upturning the corners of his lips. "I can tell," he echoed her earlier words.

Together they walked to the clinic, Edward leading his horse by the bridle with one hand, his other firmly clasped in Bella's grip. They had held hands before, during the day of the market when Alice was with them, but it had gone largely unnoticed. Now, there was no pretense of needing a physical connection to navigate the crowds, no third wheel pulling them along, no intimidating siblings to keep the peace.

This was different. It was them.

This was Edward and Bella.

Bella with Edward.

Their entwined fingers an impromptu proclamation.

And everyone stared.

Edward seemed oblivious to the townsfolk though Bella guessed that he was used to the scrutiny and able to ignore it. She, on the other hand, saw every gaping jaw, every probing stare, and every raised eyebrow. She loathed attention and usually went out of her way to avoid it but under no circumstances was she going to let go of Edward's hand just to appease her insecurities about a bored populace that had nothing better to do than gawk.

Edward tethered his horse outside of the clinic, leaving it for Carlisle, and exchanged the black gelding for the Cullen's wooden cart so Bella wouldn't be forced to ride. He helped her into the front seat, guiding her by the elbow like a gentleman while teasing her about her balance. Once she was settled, he scampered to the other side and jumped in, exuberant and smiling.

The ride didn't seem as long as it did the first time she went out to visit and she was firmly convinced it was because of the company. They talked sporadically, lapsing into comfortable silence for several minutes, enjoying the ride, the view, each other.

Bella watched him from the corner of her eye, taking in his appearance in the relaxed setting. She had already noticed that the dreadful hat had not been present since the day of the dance. It no longer cast the pall over his features, shadowing, diminishing his brilliance. Exposed now was the radiance of his hair, his skin, kissed by the sunlight, his features tranquil, unguarded, happy and it took her breath away.

It seemed so ridiculous to her now that he had even noticed her, the plain, bookish girl and she wondered what it was that had pulled him out of his shell the first day they had met.

"Why did you talk to me?" she asked, breaking the silence. "That day in the mercantile?"

He stiffened slightly and kept his gaze pinned on the landscape slowly passing by.

Bella watched him swallow hard, jaw tense, fingers curling tightly around the leather reigns in his hands.

He opened his mouth to respond, and then closed it, brow wrinkling as if looking for the right words to frame his response.

"I wanted to," he said finally like it was the only explanation Bella would ever need.

She raised an eyebrow in question knowing he saw by the quick glance he cast her way.

He pursed his lips and Bella almost forgot what she had asked, mesmerized by the simple nervous action, focused on his mouth and remembering how it had felt against her forehead and fingertips.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, his voice back to the thin anxious rasp. "It was the first time I actually wanted something since…" he trailed off.

A long, pregnant pause stretched between them as Edward gazed off at the countryside, eyes clouded with memories.

Noticing the distress in his confession Bella lightly placed her hand on his taut arm. He startled at the touch then relaxed, eyes dropping to her small hand, the sight of her pale unblemished skin against his filthy forearm seemingly breaking the heavy moment that had descended with his admission.

"Besides, if I remember correctly, it was you who talked to me first," he said, a small impish smile playing at his lips.

Bella brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her chuckle, pleased that she was able to bring him out of his morose mood. "You didn't have to respond," she pointed out teasingly.

"It would have been impolite not to," he countered. She scoffed, rolling her eyes, incredulous of his response. "It also helped that you were pretty," he added, grin widening.

Laughing, she lightly pushed his shoulder. "Tanya Denali has been trying to get you to talk for years, and she is very pretty."

"She's pretty?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"Huh. I guess I prefer brunettes."

The rest of their day was spent in moments, lapses in time like those unspoken, unwritten scenes from Bella's novels. Minutes ticked into hours and seconds felt like eternities and time itself was beautiful. They touched, blushed, laughed, talked, and solidified their connection, learning each other, likes, dislikes, mannerisms, idiosyncrasies.

Lunch was sandwiches in the kitchen in which Bella learned that Edward hated being smothered, his ever present scowl evidence as Elizabeth played his personal mother hen, demanding he wash and get his elbows off the table. He was too polite to say anything and had sent Bella a grateful look when she intervened, dropping large hints about their alone time being impossible once the other Cullens returned from their excursion to the fields. Elizabeth excused herself shortly thereafter and once she left, Edward grabbed Bella's hand, elbows stretched across the tabletop and didn't let go for the remainder of lunch.

Later, as they walked the ranch, her hand safely ensconced in his, she noticed that Edward knew every inch of ground, every fence post, every tree, every small stream on the property.

"I spent much of my childhood outside," he said wistfully, the smile that had been present slowly fading.

Bella squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present, out of his memories and lightly tugged.

"Show me where you picked my flowers," she suggested.

As the afternoon waned, they went back to the house and she sat beside him on his piano bench in the den. She watched with rapt attention as his hands dexterously flew across the ivory keys creating the most complex and achingly sweet melody she had ever heard. She closed her eyes, allowing the music to carry her, not realizing the wetness gathering in her eyelashes and the few tears that leaked down her cheeks until the song came to a tender end and Edward, startled by the glistening drops, cradled her face in his hands, his thumbs gently wiping them away.

"I'm sorry," he rasped. "I didn't mean to…"

"Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked, cutting off his unnecessary apology, wrapping her hands around his.

"My mother taught me," he answered.

She expected him to pull away, for him to grow distant and she yearned to prevent it, but before she could, her touch his anchor, he surprised her.

"Would you like to see her picture?"

She nodded and he let go of her, stood, and walked across the room to a small square table with a drawer. He grabbed the knob and pulled, the warped wood scraping against itself, marking its disuse. Bella didn't ask why the picture was hidden away and Edward didn't offer, but he did hold the gilded silver frame in his hands like it was a rare treasure, and then with the caution of a first time father holding an infant, he passed it to Bella.

The frame was heavier than she expected and she clasped it tightly, scared she might send the picture clattering to the floor, but once she allowed her gaze to focus on the portrait, she gasped.

It was the five of them, obviously younger, inevitably happier, frozen in faultless time. Carlisle sat in a straight-backed chair, a beautiful woman beside him which Bella assumed was Edward's mother. Two children stood off to each side while another small child, barely a toddler, was in the woman's lap.

Bella tore her gaze from them and looked back to Edward.

"Show me," she whispered.

He settled back beside her on the bench and lightly touched the glass.

"My mother," he said reverently.

She was youthful, classically attractive, with wavy hair and kind eyes. "She's very beautiful," Bella said, tracing where his fingers had been seconds before. "You look like her."

He blushed but continued. He pointed to the boy with curly hair, dressed in short pants and suspenders, who had his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and was trying his hardest to look solemn.

"Emmett," he said.

Bella stifled a snicker.

He named Alice next. She was standing next to Esme, her hair was much longer, in tight ringlet curls that fell to her waist. Bella could see the beginnings of the woman Alice would become in the little girl that rested one hand on her mother's arm and clutched her doll in the other.

Bella's eyes drifted over to Carlisle, the clear patriarch, handsome and stoic, impeccably dressed. At first glance, he looked distant, but upon further perusal, she noticed that his left hand rested on top of Esme's lovingly and Bella expected that after the picture was taken, he had turned to her, smile on his lips, and whispered how much he loved her.

Lastly, she looked at the toddler that somehow had been captured looking straight at the camera. She noticed that Esme's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, likely keeping him in place on her knees.

"Is that you?" she asked, already knowing the answer by the messy hair atop his head.

Edward nodded.

"You all look very happy," she said. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For sharing this with me. I know it must've been hard."

"Everything is easier with you," he admitted.

He had moved closer, his breath caressing the shell of her ear and when she turned to look at him, she found herself eye level with his lips. For a moment, she was captured by them, and with willpower she didn't know she possessed, she tilted her head up, her gaze trailing over his features, until she found his eyes. They were smoldering.

She took a breath to calm her fluttering heart but found that his scent intoxicated her further, enveloped her in soap and leather and she harkened back to their first encounter in the den, the way his nearness had sent tingles down her spine. She involuntarily shivered, and she felt Edward take the picture from her limp hands, his light caress sparking against her skin. She remembered wanting to touch him, wanting to revel in him that first night in his home, but it was fleeting, as was their interaction, and at that time, she couldn't breach his personal space.

But now, she could.

She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder, turned so she could see the straining cords in his neck, and watched as he swallowed. She lifted her hand, captivated by the pale skin of his throat and lightly stroked one fingertip down its length. His whole body trembled at her touch.

"Bella," he whispered, lips in her hair, his arm wrapped tightly around her, crushing her to his chest.

A tentative knock on the door and a loud clearing throat had them jumping apart almost instantly.

"Um…sorry to interrupt," Alice squeaked. "Elizabeth wants to know if Bella is staying for dinner."

"If that's okay," Bella trailed off, gaze cutting back to Edward.

"Yes, of course," he confirmed, absently playing with her fingers.

Dinner was _awkward_.

Bella sat across from Edward and next to Alice at the large table. The food was just as wonderful as it was the previous time. However, the conversation lulled frequently and the scraping of silverware on the expensive china was the only sound in the oppressing silence. It also didn't help that all of the family members had been not so discreetly sending knowing, surprised, annoyed and confused glances Bella's way practically all evening.

Carlisle coughed into his napkin. "So, Emmett, how's the herd?" he asked, attempting to drum up conversation.

Emmett looked between Bella and Edward several times before speaking. "Edward, when were you going to tell us that you and Bella were courting?"

Edward, who had been in mid sip of his water, began sputtering, choking at the blunt question.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed. "It's not any of your business."

"Jesus, Edward," Rosalie exclaimed as she thumped him on the back while he coughed.

"Rosalie, language at the table," Carlisle admonished. "And Emmett, its called tact, son."

Edward managed to compose himself and gave Bella a sheepish look before shooting a glare in Emmett's direction.

"I'm only saying what everyone is already thinking," Emmett whined.

Another suffocating silence descended on the table before Jasper's low voice broke it.

"The herd is alright, Carlisle, lean but alright. Could be better but at least they ain't dying. The rain has helped," he said, leaning back in his chair, dropping his napkin into his empty plate. "The land though," he shook his head.

"Not a drop is getting through that dam. Northwest corner is bone dry," Emmett's voice was serious, grave, not the lighthearted tone it was only moments ago. "One good lightning strike and that pine is going up and there's not much we could do to stop it from spreading."

Carlisle nodded with the new information. "What do you suggest to do then boys?"

"Log it," the voice was soft but clear, no hint of hesitancy.

"What was that, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

All eyes turned to him, and Bella knew that once again she was witnessing something that hadn't occurred in a very long time, just like the laughter the day of the market. She expected him to squirm, but he surprised even her when he calmly looked up from where he had been studying his plate and met each of their questioning gazes in turn before his green eyes settled on his father.

"Log it," he repeated. "It's a liability. The stream isn't in the way now and surely someone will buy the lumber."

"That's not a bad idea, little bro," Emmett said thoughtfully while chewing on a piece of steak.

"We'll need hands," Jasper added.

"Nothing a trip to Red Rock won't fix."

"Red Rock!" Alice squealed. "They have a new dress store. Can I come, Emmett? Please?" She clasped her hands together in front of her and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Emmett chuckled. "Don't look at me, sis. Turn your charms on Edward. He's the one that's going. It's his project."

Alice turned to her younger brother and mouthed 'please.'

If Edward was surprised that Emmett had put him in charge, he didn't show it. He gave Alice a perfunctory nod and she smiled bright and happy while grabbing Bella's arm.

"Oh Bella, we'll have so much fun!"

Bella turned wide, accusing eyes at Edward, while Alice chatted amiably in her ear about dresses, cuts, styles and trends in the east. Edward hid his smile behind his napkin.

"So, Edward," Emmett started while Alice still expounded on the merits of corsets and bustles, "you kiss her yet?"

Edward shot to his feet, throwing his napkin down on the table.

"I'm taking Bella home."

The ride back to town in the twilight was beautiful. Bella had the feeling that Edward wasn't pushing the horse as much as he could've to prolong their time together. She didn't mind at all, nestled into his side, head resting on his shoulder. It was hard for her to believe that she spent an entire day with him. It had felt like a fleeting instant and a lifetime occurring simultaneously. Time had no dominion over them, instead, it was theirs.

She was in the present, and in that moment, she had never felt closer to another person in her entire life, her breath synced with his, her body acutely aware of every place she touched him.

Despite his efforts, it still seemed all too soon that they were pulling up in front of her father's small house.

He pulled the horse to a stop, and she reluctantly disengaged from his warm arms. He lithely jumped down and offered his hand to help her descend.

On the porch, under the light of the rising moon, she stood next to him, expectant, and nervous.

"May I see you again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, her voice coming out far breathier than she wanted.

He nodded. "I'll meet you by the bench in the afternoon, then."

Keeping his eyes on the wooden planks of the porch, he inched closer to her.

She swallowed, leaning in slightly.

He raised his head, gaze darting between her eyes and her mouth.

She felt his calloused hand take hers and slowly he raised her hand between them. Eyes still locked with hers, he gently pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmured.

She barely trusted her voice but somehow managed to respond in kind.

"Goodnight, Edward."

OOO

So, Hi!

No, Rosalie didn't punch anyone this chapter b/c I'm bad at gauging how long things will take and where the natural breaking points are going to be in the action/fluff so there will be punching next chapter, and Rosalie will be involved. I just didn't get to it this time. So since I suck at that, and the next chapters really do only exist in outline form, I'm discontinuing the "next time on ODOW" features unless there is a general outcry to keep it. (one reason this chapter was a irritable grizzly to write was b/c the outline just said chapter 15: fluff)

Going on vacation next week and will be sans internet. Going off the map people but I will have my trusty laptop so when the inevitable boredom hits me, I'll work on the next chapter.

A few things have happened since last posting other than the insane passage of time.

ODOW was recc'd on Twilight Enablers and on TLYDF blog. Many thanks to GinnyW and moonwitche who are the ladies responsible for those.

Hi to all the new readers that have found my little corner of the internetz through those two places. I'm glad you've stopped by and alerted, reviewed and favorited. And thanks to all my readers that continue to put up with my inane ramblings, low self confidence etc and continue to read, review, rec etc.

Just some fandom news – the Bellies and the Indies, (Twilight fanfic awards) are accepting noms. Links are found in all the usual places (TLYDF, temptation twilight, etc)

And lastly, let's have an author to reader moment, shall we? I have to say, all the feedback I've gotten has just been well awesome (but that doesn't even describe it really) it has been phenomenal. I'm going to continue to do my best to have quality over quantity, stick to the story line, not go all weird with plot on ya etc. I just want to assure you that this fic will be finished, it will be finished in a timely manner, there will be heartfail and angst and action and t rated lovins etc but no real surprises that are gonna make ya go "um what?" just wanted to put that out there.

Thanks guys

~ tomato


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. Lucky bitch. :)

A/N: Thank you to Ghost, Lynnlin, Gernellers and GinnyW who all had a part in this chapter. Hopefully, there weren't too many cooks.

OOO

Bella danced around the kitchen to the melody of sizzling bacon and eggs, flitting between the pans on the stove, the toast in the oven, being careful not to burn anything, her happiness evident in her movements. The previous day's events vivid in her memory, the feelings each touch, each smile, each blush had evoked, still fresh and welling within her, overflowing, spilling into her daily routine.

She had woken up smiling. As she scrubbed the cloth over her face and hands during her daily wash, she felt the phantom feeling of his lips on her skin. As she ran the comb through her hair, she remembered the way he had tenderly brushed it from her face and played with the curling ends. While she made breakfast, she imagined sitting across from him at the table, her fingers laced with his.

Humming, she pulled out the toast, buttered it and slathered it with jam, before placing the two pieces on Charlie's overloaded plate. She set it at his usual spot as he walked into the kitchen. He settled into his seat, newspaper at his side, eyebrow raised at his daughter's beaming countenance and her odd behavior.

"You're in a good mood," he noted before digging into his scrambled eggs.

She nodded while pouring some steaming coffee into his tin cup.

"Does it have anything to do with holding hands with Edward Cullen yesterday?" he asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

The statement managed to pop the soap bubble of contentment that had been surrounding her all morning and she let out an annoyed groan. She bit her tongue to keep from cursing the town gossips and gently set down the coffee pot.

Charlie gestured for Bella to sit across from him. She complied, and watched as her father folded up the paper and placed it on the table before looking up at her.

"So…Edward huh?" he asked, clearing his throat.

Bella felt her face burn from embarrassment, voice failing, stuck, she gave a slight nod, eyes dropping to the worn tabletop and she absently picked at the grain.

Charlie wasn't faring much better. He scratched the back of his head, drummed the tips of his fingers on the table and took one long drink of the searing liquid in his cup.

He let out a quiet cough before speaking again. "Um…he's a good boy. Doesn't give me near as much trouble as Emmett and Jacob. A little quiet though. Odd."

Bella's head snapped up, the discomfort she was feeling quickly replaced a fierce need to defend Edward, but her retort died on her lips as Charlie continued.

"I know I don't have much right telling you what to do, Bells. You've grown up near your whole life without my advice. I just…well…I'm just trying to be your father."

Her expression softened and her body eased from her stiff, defensive position realizing that the conversation was born of Charlie's concern for her wellbeing and not some attempt to steer her away from Edward. She let out a breath and gave her father a small smile.

He fidgeted, idly playing with his fork, tapping it against the chipped plate. "I want you to be careful," he added.

"Don't worry, dad," she answered. "I have no intention of stirring things up between the Cullens and the Blacks."

Charlie snorted. "That's only part of it," he muttered before swallowing his last strip of crispy bacon. He stood, grabbed his gunbelt from the peg by the door and slipped it over his shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast. Gotta head out."

"Have a good day, dad," Bella said as she began the rest of her morning chores.

He put his hat on his head, pulled open the door then abruptly stopped. He cast a glance over his shoulder at his daughter.

"Are you still planning on going back to live with Renee?"

Bella looked up from scraping the dishes and raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden question. "I don't really know. I haven't thought…"

"Maybe…maybe you should think on that before you let this get any more serious than it already is." He phrased it like a suggestion but Bella heard the underlying stern tone.

He left before she could think of a response.

OOO

As Bella walked down the boardwalk toward her bench, she was excited to see Edward but her mind kept replaying that morning's conversation with her father and she was unsure of how to feel. She understood that he wanted to her be careful, as James and Mike had told her, and from what she had witnessed herself, it was dangerous to get in between the families even if you had a star pinned to your chest. She knew that it was part of what Charlie had been alluding to.

The other, however, wasn't about her protection. It was a reminder, a warning, to be careful with Edward; Charlie's obligation was to protect her and him, whether they were together or apart. It had left her a little stunned first before leading into an overwhelming feeling of pride and warmth. Her father took on his job as protector of the small backwater seriously and completely, all its residents equally under his guard. Not for the first time, she was happy she had made the choice to visit Forks, even if only to find this new respect for her father.

Charlie didn't know her well enough to see that her feelings for Edward were beyond curiosity, beyond friendship, beyond infatuation, beyond fondness and affection; she was incapable of hurting the boy her father wanted to protect.

She loved Edward Cullen.

Of that she was sure. Completely. Irrevocably. It would take a force of nature to separate them now.

But it was much easier to admit that to herself than it was to others. She had until the end of summer to announce it to the world, to tell Renee, to tell her father, that San Francisco held nothing for her without Edward. Until then, she would evade, ignore, and enjoy the feelings that coursed through her at his touch, and his smile.

Lightened, she picked up her pace, energized once again to see him. She passed the jail and saw that he was waiting for her and she slowed, taking the opportunity to observe him. He was sitting on her bench, bent over, elbows on his knees, scrap of paper in his hands absently twirling it in his long fingers, hair, as always, disheveled and gorgeous. She could tell he had been working that morning as he was dressed in frayed brown pants and a worn light blue work shirt that was rolled to his elbows, missing buttons, and providing her with glimpses of the skin of his collarbone, shoulders and chest. This time though he had taken an extra few minutes to wash and the bruise on his cheek stood stark in the sunlight, a yellowing green purple conglomeration of color that marred his otherwise perfect visage. He wore it beautifully.

He must've felt her stare and he lifted his gaze from the worn wooden planks at his feet and gave her a perfect dazzling smile.

She returned it and hurried to him.

He scooted over on the bench to accommodate her as she sat next to him.

"Hi," she greeted eagerly.

His smile widened. "Hello," he returned. "You look lovely today."

She blushed and brushed dirt off the light blue plaid dress. "Thank you." Her eyes focused on the note in his hand, barely able to see the unrecognizable script. "I see someone else has been writing to you," she teased, not able to completely hide the hint of jealousy that colored her tone.

He handed it to her and she opened it warily.

_New Books_

"It's not as lyrical as yours but it gets the point across," he said gently nudging her with his arm.

She laughed loudly and he grinned, full of mirth.

"Miss Swan," he said, clearing his throat, schooling his features and giving her his best serious face, "would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the mercantile to peruse their book collection?" He held out his arm for her.

She covered her giggle with her fingertips before snaking her arm around his, tucking her hand into the bend of his elbow.

"It would be a pleasure, Mr. Cullen," she answered while standing with him.

He chuckled lightly and her stomach fluttered at the sound.

Together, they crossed the street, the hem of her dress trailing in the dirt, the heels of his boots kicking up puffs of dust, but neither cared nor noticed.

The bell rang overheard signaling their entrance and Tanya looked up from the dime novel she held in her hands with the yellowing pages and the watery colored graphic on the cover, creased and well used. She gave Edward a large smile and Bella a small scowl, her eyes darting between their linked arms and their faces, unsure of what to say and how to act. Spying the crumpled piece of paper in Bella's hand her frown deepened.

"Have you come to look at the books, Edward?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Despite all the progress he had made with Bella and with his family, he was still finding social situations difficult, especially since the night of the dance, the night everyone knew of his indiscretion and Tanya, with all her tactlessness and her obvious dislike for the girl that had brought him out of his shell, managed to render him mute. He gave her a short nod.

Bella looked up at him, brown eyes concerned and appraising and noticing his distress, she stepped closer to him. Disentangling their arms, she slid her hand down his forearm until she locked her fingers with his, hoping to provide reassurance with her touch.

He relaxed minutely.

Tanya deposited the books on the counter with a grunt, once again shooting a glare in Bella's direction before backing away and allowing Edward to engage in his ritual. Bella had seen it the first day they had met and remembered being enthralled by the careful way his hands caressed the spines, the small smile on his lips, and how he had seemed to treasure the written word as much as she did.

Bella let go of his hand and took her own step back to observe him.

Just as before, he picked up the first book reverently, turned it over in his hands, his fingers running over the embossed lettering. Carefully, he cracked it open, the smell of paper and ink fresh, the spine creaking from his manipulations, the pages fluttering with his breaths. The corners of his mouth curved into a smile and at the point where his inspection was finished and he would have placed it next to the cashbox to begin his small pile, instead, he turned, startling both of his spectators, and with his smile widening, he offered it to the girl at his side.

Bella took it from him, just as surprised as Tanya that he had deviated from his routine.

His green eyes darted to Tanya then back to Bella before he nervously licked his lips and leaned in.

"Have you read it?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Bella managed to tear her gaze away from his for a quick glance at the title page. _The Three Musketeers_.

"No, I haven't," she answered. "Is it good?"

He swallowed. "You'd like it, I think. Sword fights, intrigue, romance."

His breath was hot on her skin and distracting.

"That sounds…great," she managed.

"Bella," he said, gaze once again flickering to Tanya before he spoke, squirming under her scrutiny of their exchange, "there is a bookstore in Red Rock. I'd like to take you, that is, if you want."

His voice was a murmur, a low rumble that reverberated in the shell of her ear.

"I'd like that," she answered just as softly.

"Edward."

Both he and Bella turned to find Jasper standing in the doorway. He crooked a finger in his brother's direction and Edward reluctantly followed, but not before giving Bella's hand a small squeeze.

She watched him leave and the two men stood to the left of the door in clear sight through the window. She didn't know what they were discussing. It looked to be important from Jasper's expression but she had learned over the course of her dealings with the Cullens that Jasper was serious and calculated in everything including his teasing and his love for Alice. For all she knew, they could be discussing the weather.

"The whole town is talking about it," Tanya stated from behind the stack on the counter. She failed at trying to make it a nonchalant comment instead it was baiting and cruel.

Bella ignored her, clasping the book in her hands and watching Edward talk with his brother, hoping for his quick return.

"I always knew he was strange, not talking to anyone," she said, running her fingers through her long blond hair. "Mama always said that he was intimidated by my beauty and that's why he was so quiet around me. It makes sense he would talk to you."

Bella bit her lip and restrained herself from rising to the jibe. She kept her eyes focused on Edward, reminding herself that Tanya's comments were born of jealousy and gossip.

Tanya sighed.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't get engaged," she continued.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Being as he _murdered_ his best friend and all."

Anger lancing through her, Bella spun on her heel, brown eyes blazing, knuckles turning white from the tense, almost painful, grip she had on the book.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

Tanya gasped and took a step back from Bella's livid response, shocked, but it didn't stop her from responding.

"By all accounts he should be hanging from a tree but he's not because he's sweet on the Sheriff's daughter."

"How dare you!" Bella replied harshly. "Edward Cullen is the finest, kindest, sweetest, most thoughtful man I've ever met and _you_ need to stop spreading vicious lies about him."

Silence descended between them but Bella knew better than to think she had won any argument, and that there was some other reason for Tanya to audibly snap her mouth shut. She didn't know how she had missed his presence, it was so obvious now, and slowly she turned to see him illuminated in the doorway by the high sun.

Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of him, hands clenched, posture rigid, green eyes rapidly moving between the two girls, lips slightly parted sucking in air like he had just sprinted the length of town, and indecision written in his body language stuck between wanting to stay and needing to run. It was clear that he had heard at least part of their conversation and it had wounded him.

She had to keep her composure for a few moments longer.

"Edward," she said gently. His eyes snapped to her face and she avoided looking into the green, lest she get lost in the swirl of emotions she knew to be there. "I think we're done here. Go on ahead and I'll join you in a minute."

She was scared he would disappear, hide, and he'd be lost to her for days like the night of the dance but he didn't.

He hesitated.

Tentatively, he cleared his throat.

"I'll be at the clinic," he rasped, then left.

Bella turned a cool gaze onto the dumbstruck Tanya and swallowed hard, restraining herself from stooping to the other girl's level.

"I believe we'll be taking our business elsewhere," she said as calmly as possible before tossing the book onto the counter.

Bella barely managed to keep her steps measured as she walked out of the mercantile but as soon as she was on the boardwalk, she was hurrying as fast as she could without outright running toward the clinic. She stumbled once, catching herself before completely sprawling, but scraping the heels of her hands in the process. She didn't notice intent on getting to Edward.

The door of the clinic was closed and a sign was present announcing that Dr. Cullen was making house calls. She ignored it and opened the door.

He sat on a cot, elbows propped on his knees, head in his hands.

She closed the door behind her and propriety be damned she sat on the bed next to him.

"Edward," she murmured.

He scrubbed his fingers over his eyes, down his cheeks, before dropping them into his lap.

"I knew there'd be talk…but I didn't…after the dance…" he swallowed, flustered, taking a deep breath in an attempt to gather his thoughts and calm himself.

Boldly, Bella pressed her hand to his chest, her palm above his racing heart, feeling each thundering beat. He wrapped his fingers around hers but made no move to pull it away.

"After the dance, I knew the town would talk about me, but I never thought, expected, that they'd say things about you," his brow furrowed. "I won't be responsible for the sullying of your reputation."

Bella relaxed slightly. "Tanya is a silly little girl who is hurt and jealous. I was just defending…"

He stiffened. "You shouldn't have to defend the man you're with," he snapped, cutting her off.

She flinched at his bitter words, as if struck by them, and worry consumed her.

He deflated, bowing his head once again. "You deserve better."

She pressed closer to his side, her free hand coming up to brush the hair from his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into her touch. Knowing he would argue, she kept reassuring platitudes to herself and instead showed him her devotion through touch, running her fingers through his hair, before dropping her hand to his back, sweeping it along the length of his spine in slow, gentle caresses.

Gradually, she felt the tense muscles of his body relax, and his breathing ease. She inwardly rejoiced that he had allowed himself to accept her attempts at comforting him but it was short lived when he let out a long sorrowful sigh.

"I should go," he whispered, opening his eyes but keeping them averted, too ashamed to meet her gaze. He pulled her hand from his chest and moved from under her ministrations.

She felt her own eyes beginning to well and she forcefully closed them to reign in the threatening drops pricking behind her eyelids. She couldn't express the exact feelings that were surging within her, causing the traitor tears, if it was the sting of his dismissal, or if she hurt because she couldn't soothe his torment.

"Edward," the plea slipped from her lips.

She heard the cot creek beneath them as he shifted, felt his leg bump into hers as he leaned in close, his breath on her face and the contact of his fingers sliding across the skin of her cheek before tangling in her hair, his palm resting lightly against her blush, thumb faintly running over her cheekbone.

"I'm sorry," he choked. He kissed her hair, his lips lingering before pressing once more to her temple. He pulled away, his forehead resting against hers. "I'm so sorry."

He was so close. Her breath was his breath. Reaching up, her fingertips played over his jaw, relishing in the feel of his skin and the brush of the faint stubble.

"Promise me," she breathed. "Promise me that I'll see you tomorrow."

He stilled before replying, a lengthy agonizing moment. "I promise."

He slowly pulled away.

Bella didn't open her eyes. She waited until she could no longer feel his skin against hers, or his undeniable presence, and only when the door clicked announcing his departure did she dare look at the empty space around her.

She willed herself not to cry. She knew that there would be obstacles and it was unreasonable for her to expect Edward to handle them without reverting to his previous ways. She could only imagine how hard it must've been for him to hear his once devoted admirer refer to him as a murderer and remark casually yet acidly that he should be hanged for his inadvertent crime. Stomach churning, throat tight and burning with unshed tears, she left the clinic, hoping that the damage was minimal but unsure.

She hurried down the boardwalk, head down, hair cascading over her face as her shield, needing to make it home before her personal dam broke. She made it only a few steps before Rosalie stepped in front of her forcing Bella to stop abruptly and almost fall.

Rosalie's lips were twisted into a scowl, her blue eyes piercing, arms crossed over her chest while one long finger caressed the stock of her sawed shotgun. The tendrils of blonde hair that danced and twisted around her face like fairies in the soft breeze were in stark contrast to her dark, furious expression and Bella unconsciously took a step back from her, wary, disconcerted.

Without warning, Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm in a vice grip and dragged the dark-haired girl down the boardwalk, paying no mind to Bella's stumbling steps, assured in her stride. She pulled Bella into an alleyway, roughly releasing her once they were alone.

"What did you do?" Rosalie hissed.

Stunned, Bella's mind was in a whirlwind, legs shaking, adrenaline pulsing through her in waves, she was unable to speak for a long minute.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to buy some time to gather her thoughts.

Rosalie slinked toward her, eyes glittering. "My brother lit out of here like a tornado was after him. If you've hurt him…"

"No!" Bella protested, quickly, loudly. "I would _never_ hurt him."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, ignoring the conviction in Bella's tone. "Why should I believe you," she spat. "How are you any different from the rest of them?"

"Because I love him!"

It was out, escaped past trembling lips, a gust of fervor that breezed between them and now hung heavy in the stillness. Bella let out another shaky gasp, salty moisture tracking down her face. She lifted a hand and wiped at her cheeks furiously not wanting to show weakness in front of Edward's protector. It was already a moot point as she had confessed her deepest feelings in a flurry of words, emotions, drawn out of her in a vulnerable moment.

"I love him," Bella confessed again, low but confident, raising her eyes to meet Rosalie's to convey the truth behind her words.

Rosalie's features softened and she met Bella's gaze, not as the fierce gunslinger that stood before her seconds ago, but as a woman who knew the trials of loving a hard man.

"Tell me what happened," Rosalie coaxed.

Bella recounted the events in detail and though Tanya's words tasted unpleasant on her tongue, she repeated them word for biting word. When she was finished the Rosalie that had threatened her in the street had returned, fearsome and angry.

"I've warned her before," she said, brushing her gold hair from her face. "I'll take care of it. You," she said pointing a long fingernail into Bella's shoulder, "should go home and be prepared for Red Rock in the morning."

Bella nodded and Rosalie sauntered away, a sly smile on her lips, looking much like a lioness, tawny and dangerous, stalking its prey.

OOO

Bella waited on her front porch in the grey morning, the sun still lazily hiding beneath the horizon. Alice had told her that they would be picking her up at the ungodly hour due to the long journey to the neighboring town. She had also told Bella that both Jessica and Angela had heard about their trip and had asked to join them. Alice had eagerly agreed to their presence, excited about the prospect of having other girls in her small circle of friends. Bella refrained from mentioning that they were more than likely just using Alice as their free ride to the dress shop deciding not to become a part of the bitter, cynical populace.

She yawned widely and stretched her arms above her head. It wasn't too long before she heard the telltale sound of creaking wheels and the slow plodding steps of the workhorse. Quickly, she made sure she had gathered all she needed to be out for the day, tucking her money pouch into the pocket of her dress. When she looked up, she let out an audible gasp.

Edward was driving the horse, Rosalie at his side, reigns clutched in his hands. He looked worn, tired, dark bruise-like smudges present beneath his red rimmed eyes, his complexion ashen. He looked terrible and the only good thing she could say about his present appearance was that at least he wasn't wearing the hat.

OOO

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back from the vacation. It was a little bit of torture but that's ok because when I got back, I had some big surprises waiting for me.

It seems that not only do you people review awesomely, you also nominate like fiends.

ODOW has been nominated for FIVE Indie Awards! (you guys are awesome)

Best AUH WIP, Best Characterizations Non ExB WIP, Best Secondary  
Story Line WIP, Most Original Story line WIP, Most Romantic Moment WIP

First round of voting for those starts **TODAY** (7/8/09) over at theindietwificawards dot com

Also ODOW has been nominated for a Bellie award for Best T rated fic! How cool is that? Voting starts July 15th at thecatt dot net.

Thanks goes out to all the people I bugged over helping me complete this chapter. Ya see, the Ghost is out of town, and I'm having a hard time functioning without him. Also, I gotta thank some random people – traceypacy, TuesdayJane, TeamJasper13, Babette and Kyrene you guys rock

That is all, hope you enjoyed and please drop me a line.

~ tomato


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I own nothing but a wide assortment of actions figures, a Nintendo DSi and beat up POS Chevy Cavalier, all of which I would gladly trade for Edward.

A/N: Thanks to Lynnlin who helped immensely and to Ghost who pulls no punches.

WARNING: UPDATE OF MUCH EPICNESS

OOO

The ride was long and suffocating. Bella spent most of it curled up in a ball, lying on a blanket, pillowed on a nest of hay, neck craned at an awkward angle to keep her eyes pinned to Edward's back. It was the only way she could ensure that he hadn't disappeared. He had been silent and still since they had arrived at her house, not once meeting her gaze and only briefly touching her as he helped her into the back with Alice.

The rest of the time Bella spent drifting, the gentle rocking of the wagon, the droning lullaby of the wheels, the warm caress of the sun and the previous night's restless sleep all contributing to her drowsy state. Her eyelids fluttered and images blurred until a rough bump in the road or a movement by Edward would rouse her. The other girls chatted and she half heartedly joined in when asked but patterns and prints didn't hold the fascination for her as it did for them, especially since she was focused on the boy driving.

He was nervous, Bella could tell, just by the way the muscles of his back bunched beneath his shirt. She didn't need to see his face to know that had slept poorly: she had seen it in his posture when he had pulled up that morning and she could see it now in the way his head occasionally bobbed then snapped back up when Rosalie elbowed him hard in the side.

Alice sent a concerned glance her way after every lull in the conversation, eyes flickering to her brother as well. Bella was certain that Alice was trying to convey something through her gestures but she was unable to decipher the cryptic signs and Alice refrained from verbally acknowledging that anything was amiss in front of the other two guests.

The sun rose higher marking the hour as late morning and when Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, she found that they were rolling into the outskirts of the town. It was bigger than Forks, almost twice the size, but the buildings, the streets were just the same, only more of them. She had been in Red Rock before, briefly, during the stage trip out to Forks but she hadn't wandered farther than the hotel.

Her eyes widened as they passed a row of buildings one of them proudly proclaiming in large gold lettering that it was the bookstore. The glass storefront reflected her eagerness as well as provided a glimpse of Edward watching her, his green eyes transfixed on her delighted expression. Quickly, Bella turned to catch him but he had already looked away.

Edward pulled the cart to a stop in front of the large hotel in the middle of the main street and while Rosalie disappeared inside, he ushered the girls from the back of the wagon, genteelly taking each girl's hand and helping her down. Angela blushed and Jessica giggled but he ignored both of them. At Bella's turn, he held on longer than absolutely necessary and squeezed slightly before he turned away and began helping Rosalie with setting up a table outside.

Once finished, Rosalie sauntered over, sweeping the street with a glance, ignoring the many cowboys that passed and tipped their hats to the gaggle of girls and scowling at those who dared to greet her. She stood in front of them, intense blue eyes focused on Alice.

"The dress shop is right over there," she stated with a jerk of her head. "You'll be able to see us from the window. Stay in our line of sight at all times and don't do anything stupid."

Alice smiled then threw her arms around Rosalie, more than likely the only person that could ever get away with spontaneously embracing her. "Of course, sister. We'll be careful. And I'll keep an eye out for something spectacular for you."

Alice pulled away from her hug and looped her arm around Bella's. The four girls crossed the street and entered the new dress shop under Rosalie's and Edward's watchful eyes.

The sound of a tinkling bell rung overhead as they entered the store and despite Bella's mood, her concern over Edward, she couldn't help but join in the awe the other three girls displayed at the number of bolts of cloth and already made dresses inside. Bella had never enjoyed shopping and had been drug to many shops and stores in and around San Francisco and she had been dreading this experience with the over exuberant and fashion conscious Alice, and standing there, in the midst of it, she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

Jessica and Angela darted ahead, losing themselves in the rows and rows of colorful, beautiful dresses and Bella was surprised when Alice held back, her arm still casually around hers. The middle Cullen led Bella away from the other girls and sat her on a bench by a window, in clear view of Rosalie and Edward and the line that had formed in front of the table. Bella squinted and now could see the sign sitting by Edward stating that logging work was available for experienced hands.

"He's nervous, you know. It's the first time Emmett has put him in charge and he doesn't want to do anything wrong. Edward has always been an insufferable perfectionist."

Bella pulled her gaze away from Edward hunched over the table to look at Alice.

Alice smiled.

"Bella, I have to thank you," she began. "I know what happened at the mercantile yesterday and I know that Edward left but you have to know, he came and he _talked_ to me."

Bella gave Alice a confused look and Alice continued.

"He talked, Bella, and it wasn't sentence fragments and one word answers. He came into my room, sat on the end of my bed and talked to me like he used to. You've given me back my brother and I can't thank you enough."

Bella blushed. "What did he…?"

"Sorry," Alice shook her head. "I can't. But he's okay. He's okay because of you."

She looked back out the window and studied Edward, barely noticing that Alice patted her hand before standing and leaving to peruse the selection. Edward certainly didn't look okay. He looked exhausted and nervous and Bella wanted nothing more than to be with him, to walk down the street with hands clasped, to talk about books together, to hold him.

He looked up from writing and met her gaze briefly before ducking his head.

She wilted, sighing, and turned in the seat, sagging on the bench and watching with detached interest as the other girls pranced around the shop, trying on clothes, twittering about bolts of fabric, and ribbons. Bella was happy for Alice. She was having fun, making friends, connecting with others and the Alice that was chatting animatedly with Jessica and assisting Angela with picking out complementary colors was a far cry from the Alice that had all but attacked Bella in the street and was insecure and desperate for friendship.

Bella fidgeted in her seat as she watched Jessica get measured for a third time from the harried seamstress. She checked out the window to find Edward and Rosalie still talking with potential hands, though the line had shortened considerably. Knowing she would not be missed by the other girls in the shop and that Edward's mood would probably dictate that he would not be willing to accompany her to the bookstore, she decided to head out on her own.

Before leaving, she considered purchasing Edward a gift to smooth things over with him. Something special from the bookstore, perhaps a book he could add to his expansive collection or a journal or a new copy of Pride and Prejudice title page intact.

Standing, she quietly left, the overhead bell her only witness. Mind running through a list of possible presents, she became lost in her thoughts and only when she went to check her money purse did she realize that she had also just plain gotten lost.

Looking around, she noticed the crowd on the boardwalk had thinned, the buildings were rundown, the businesses less reputable and she didn't recognize her surroundings from the trip into town. Had she passed it? She knew she needed to turn around, walk back the way she had come, and maybe even abandon the foolish idea of wandering around a strange city alone. Turning, she made the mistake of looking across the street at a building with a faded saloon sign and batwing doors, making eye contact with a lone, tall stranger standing outside.

The hackles rose on the back of her neck as he began to cross the street and she hurried, head down, steps quick, toward what she thought was the direction of the dress shop. She heard his footsteps behind her, measured and close. Scared, heart racing, she looked up, hoping to see Edward at his table, writing down names, but instead found another man had stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the street.

She halted, took a few hesitant steps backward as he approached her, smiling malevolently. Eyes frantically darting, scanning the scene, she tried to cross the road, away from them both, but there was a third also watching. She realized with mounting horror that they had corralled her, cornered her into the mouth of an alley and she was helpless.

They were in front of her now, spread out between two looming buildings, and she was afraid, backing into the shadows as they stepped closer. She balled her fists at her side, watching for an opening to run, trying to recall Phil's lectures on safety that he had given both her and Renee.

The tallest of the three spoke first. "What is a nice young lady like you walking in this part of town without a chaperone?"

She didn't respond lips set in a tight, firm line, not meeting their intense, assessing gazes.

"Maybe," one said stepping closer, reaching out and fingering a lock of her hair, "she isn't a nice young lady."

She flinched from him, pulling back.

"Stay away from me," she said, her voice low, demanding but tremulous.

"Oh, honey, don't be like that," he admonished.

They were close, invading her space, their unfamiliar odors enveloping her, stealing her air, the heat from the proximity of their bodies causing blind panic to fill her. She locked her jaw to keep herself from crying, from giving them the pleasure of hearing, seeing her terror.

One reached out again but his fingers never made contact with her face. His jaundiced eyes suddenly widened as he was yanked backward by some unseen force. It happened so fast, she barely registered the new participant in the terrifying scene until he wedged himself between her and her would-be assailants, his strong body her shield, his presence familiar, and safe.

"Don't touch her," Edward growled, vicious, almost feral.

They moved back, wary, amused, but not far enough for Edward to lead Bella away.

She cowered, frightened, clutching the fabric of his shirt, forehead pressed against his shoulder blade. His arms reached behind him, muscles taut, straining, forming a protective cage.

"Looks like we found the chaperone," one said darkly.

"He doesn't look like much. Young. Stupid. _Unarmed."_

Bella felt Edward's whole body go rigid. She stood on her tiptoes, dared a peek over his shoulder and found that though all three men had backed away, they were still blocking the entrance to the alley. She watched in muted horror as one pulled back his coat, tucking it behind the butt of the large pistol sitting prominently at his hip.

Bile and fear rose in her throat and she buried her head into Edward's back.

The crack of a gunshot shattered the tense silence, reverberated in the small space, and Bella couldn't help but flinch and gasp and cry out as Edward staggered, a new, overwhelming, burning fear consuming her. Wrenching her eyes open, heart in her throat, she moved around him, hands running over his chest, eyes searching for the wound she thought would be there, blood blossoming. He grabbed her hands, yanked them from him, fingers wrapped around her elbow almost painfully and he pulled, nearly dragged her out of the alleyway.

She was confused and it wasn't until she saw Rosalie, standing in the street, smoke wreathing around the muzzle of her gun that she realized where the shot had come from. She looked over her shoulder, saw the crimson dripping, streaming down one of her attackers arms in thick red lines. The edges of her vision began to blacken at the sight of the blood and only Edward's firm grip kept her moving and upright.

"Don't look," he commanded, tone clipped and terse.

They continued down the street, swiftly. As they neared the wagon, Bella could see the other girls in it, waiting, Alice's worried face swimming in her vision.

"Get in the cart," Edward said gruffly.

With his help, she was able, and she fell heavily into the back, vaguely aware of Alice's arms around her and the concerned whispers of her companions.

Edward sprang into the seat and the wagon lurched to life. He turned it in a wide arc, pushing the horse to a gallop, leather and wood creaking from the stress. He sped toward Rosalie who still had her gun trained on the three men and as the cart passed, she swung up in the seat next to her brother, firing one last warning shot in the dirt at their feet.

The wheels turned furiously sending choking clouds of dust into the air and the rigging groaned under the stress from the horse being pushed beyond the normal limits. It wasn't until the town had faded into the distance that Edward finally allowed the animal to slow and the pace to ease.

Alice had grabbed the blanket and had wrapped it around Bella and she allowed her head to fall on the smaller girl's shoulder. The fear, the adrenaline, gradually fled, leaving her feeling shaky, drained, and numb.

She watched with glazed eyes as Rosalie looked over her shoulder, eyes tracking along the horizon before quickly darting to take in Bella's pale face, a concerned frown crossing her features. Rosalie leaned over to Edward, whispered something in his ear and he cracked the reigns against the horse's flanks.

He didn't turn to look at her, didn't offer any kind words or significant glances, just sat, facing straight ahead, body stiff in the seat. He stayed that way for the duration of the ride and Bella felt her heart sinking with each passing moment.

He was furious and rightly so. She had nearly cost them both their lives with her foolish idea of going off alone and she chastised herself for thinking that any silly book or gift was worth the risk she took, especially since it had endangered Edward. She would've never forgiven herself if he had gotten shot and she shuddered to think of what would've happened if Rosalie had not appeared.

She shivered at the thought and Alice held her tighter.

"It's alright, Bella," Alice soothed.

"I'm fine," she answered. It was only a partial lie, she was still feeling a little dazed but she could've been far worse if Edward hadn't found her. She trembled again. "How did he…"

"He came into the dress shop and that's when we all noticed you'd gone. He went right after you. Rosalie hurried the rest of us to the wagon and then followed him."

For the first time since they had left the town, Bella looked over to Jessica and Angela. The former was scowling while the latter looked worried and sad.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day," Bella added.

"Silly, Bella," Alice said grinning, "we're just glad you are alright. And don't worry; our dresses will arrive on the next stage including yours."

"You bought me a dress?"

Alice's grin widened. "Of course."

The rest of the ride was spent in a thick, humid silence that was only broken by the occasional whinny of the horse. Jessica and Angela disembarked in town, waving goodbye to Bella and Alice, and thanking Edward for accompanying them, Jessica more enthusiastically then Bella would've liked. He barely responded and continued on the route to the Cullen ranch.

"Aren't we taking Bella home?" Alice asked.

"No," Rosalie answered quickly, firmly.

Edward didn't protest and Bella felt alarm slip through her at the gunslinger's answer.

A while later they pulled in front of the Cullen's homestead. Rosalie lithely jumped from her seat and Jasper came out from the house to help Alice down.

"How was the trip?" he asked, as he engulfed Alice in a hug.

"Eventful," Rosalie muttered, answering her cousin. She walked to the front of the cart and took the horse by the bridle.

Before Bella could stand to get out, Rosalie began to lead the animal toward the large open doors of the barn, Edward still frozen in his seat and Bella sinking in the hay lined wagon. Rosalie swiftly unhitched the gelding from the rigging. She walked it outside to give it a rubdown as it had worked up a lather and left Edward driving a horseless cart and Bella sitting guiltily behind him.

She stood, nervous, confused, but knowing she needed to make amends, needing to fix it, or at least try to thank him. Carefully, she crawled over the seat, only snagging her dress once on a bent nail, and sat beside him.

He didn't move; his ragged breaths were the only sign that he was alive and not some marble statue.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, not able to bear it any longer. He stiffened further if possible as she continued. "I shouldn't have gone off on my own. It was a bad idea. I know you're mad with me and I'll do anything…"

He suddenly turned, and she found herself crushed to his chest, his arms encircling her, one of his large hands splayed across her back, the other tangled in her hair. She was pressed firmly against him, her own arms pinned to her sides, and for a long moment she was confused until she noticed the shudders that ran through his frame. He was _trembling_.

He didn't speak, just held her, clung to her as if she would be wrenched away at any given moment. Every movement, no matter how small, was intentional, as if he was memorizing her, taking her in; the shift of his shoulders so he could press his nose into her hair and inhale, the stroke of his fingers along the skin of her neck, the arm that wrapped around her so her ear was against his chest and she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

They stayed there for an eternity, until his posture eased, and the involuntary shivers became fewer and less noticeable.

"Edward?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

His grip lessened and slowly he released her, his hands going to cup her face as he gazed into her eyes.

"I'm not mad, Bella," he said, swallowing thickly. "I was _terrified_."

She raised an eyebrow and he sighed heavily.

"I feel very…protective…of you. I was afraid. I didn't know if I would be able to keep them from you. If Rosalie hadn't shown up…" he trailed off. His hands fell limply into his lap and Bella could see every bit of the exhaustion she had seen earlier, multiplied.

She brushed a piece of hair from his forehead then allowed her fingers to find his cheek and lightly touch the dark rings under his eyes and the yellowing bruise. His eyes fluttered closed and she worried that he would fall asleep right there. He relaxed further, reveling in her touch, the sweep of her fingertips.

"I thought you were furious," she confessed softly. "You wouldn't look at me."

"I couldn't. I didn't trust myself, in front of the others."

It was too cryptic, too vague and Bella didn't have the strength or the coherency to try and decipher him.

"I don't understand."

He frowned and slowly opened his eyes.

"I needed to get us home. If I had looked, I would've stopped."

"And this morning," she pressed.

"Please," he said low, almost pleading, "not now. Later, I promise, I'll tell you. Everything. Right now, just this."

She nodded, acquiescing easily. He gathered her against him and she sank into his embrace. It was no chore to have his arms wrapped around her and truth be told she needed him, the shock of the day still not having completely diminished and she needed to feel safe, just as he wanted and needed to be her protector.

She didn't know how long they stayed in the barn but she did know that at some point, she fell asleep. Soft voices brought her back to the brink of consciousness but she didn't open her eyes, instead choosing to listen and stay nestled in Edward's arms.

"Son," she heard Doctor Cullen say, "Rosalie told me what happened and you need to go into town with her to report it to the Sheriff. And you should take Bella home. I believe Charlie will want to make sure she is unharmed."

She felt Edward stir beneath her and his warm voice caressed her ear. "Bella, wake up," he whispered. "I need to take you home."

"No," she whispered back petulantly, still keeping her eyes shut, the grip she had on his hand tightening. She didn't want to leave him, and he had promised to explain everything and she didn't want to wait a moment longer than necessary for him to keep that promise.

She expected him to continue to try and rouse her, to fight her and cite propriety, instead he addressed his father.

"Pa, I don't think she's fit to travel. I think…I think she should stay here tonight."

"Is she in shock?" Carlisle asked, concerned, his voice closer.

"Possibly."

She heard Carlisle sigh. "Bring her inside. I'll go with you and Rosalie to explain the situation. I feel I should speak with Sheriff Swan about other things as well," he said pointedly.

Edward blushed.

After Carlisle left, he helped Bella down and inside the main house. Carlisle insisted on examining her and after a cursory inspection, deemed her in no shape to travel and sent her off to rest. Alice immediately took over, ushered Bella into an upstairs room and asked Elizabeth to bring up a plate. With a full stomach, and ensconced in expensive sheets on a soft featherbed, and a stressful, challenging day behind her, Bella quickly drifted off to sleep.

OOO

Bella awoke sometime in the wee hours of the morning, tangled in the bed sheets, bleary eyed and annoyed at the persistent rooster that was crowing beneath her window. She stumbled to her feet, and pushing aside the lacy curtains, peered out the window to see the horizon barely lightening with the rising sun.

"Stupid chicken," she muttered.

Grateful for Alice's attention and foresight, Bella sat at the vanity, washed with the pitcher of water left for her and dressed in the outfit hung on the back of the rocking chair. It was a light blue and white checkered contraption with blue ribbon that crisscrossed along the bodice. It was entirely too elaborate for an every day dress but Bella had learned that Alice was far from pedestrian.

She brushed out her hair, cursing when she hit a tangle, trying to straighten out the haystack that had formed overnight and finally, when the brush made it through her locks unhindered, she set the brush down and headed down the stairs. She heard voices emanating from the kitchen and she tentatively knocked on the open door.

Edward quickly looked up from packing a picnic basket, startled, mouth dropping open and staring. Elizabeth walked over and handed him another bundle to add to the basket.

"Good morning, Bella," she greeted. "You are up early."

"Rooster," she replied.

Elizabeth looked between blushing Bella and gaping Edward and smacked his arm hard with a wooden spoon. It seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She looked around the kitchen, noting the disarray and the brimming basket. "What are you doing?"

"I was hoping you might like to accompany me on a fishing trip today," he said, fingers absently fidgeting with a cloth napkin.

She wondered when he would realize that she would follow him anywhere.

"Yes, I'd like that."

His smile lit the room.

"Edward," Elizabeth interrupted, "let Bella have some breakfast and you go get the horses ready."

After a satisfying meal of biscuits and eggs, Bella walked outside and found Edward finishing with lashing down the picnic basket to the back of the saddle of a horse. Two horses, laden with supplies, stood near each other, the smaller horse's lead was attached to the horse she recognized as Edward's.

He turned and again, gave her his crooked smile. The darkness around his eyes had faded as had the bruise and he looked lighter, happier and though she didn't know what had instigated the change from the way he had been in the barn yesterday, she welcomed it.

He beckoned her forward and she warily approached him and the small mare.

"I can't ride," she admitted.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right beside you."

He placed his hands on her waist and easily lifted her into the saddle, situating her, helping her balance. She wobbled a few times and he kept one hand firmly on her middle while the other guided her hands to the saddle horn.

"Are you okay?" he asked, once she was gripping the leather, hands clenched.

She nodded.

Reluctantly, he released his hold and mounted his own horse, moving with a grace and economy of movement that left Bella stunned and staring appreciatively. The white and blue striped shirt fit snug across his broad shoulders and she see could his muscles flex beneath the fabric.

Slowly, they began moving and true to his word, Edward rode right beside her, ensuring she didn't fall. They picked their way across the countryside, Bella concentrating more on Edward and on staying atop the horse than the beautiful landscape. Edward led them to a stream and they rode parallel to the sparkling, clear water, the sound of it tumbling over the rocks relaxed her.

A short while later Bella noticed a bend in the stream, where the bottom deepened and the water eddied, creating a small peaceful spot in the froth. A copse of trees stood nearby, the sunlight shining through their branches dappled the gently sloping ground. It was here that Edward held up the horses and dismounted.

"Edward," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

He nodded, agreeing as he gently lowered her to the ground before wrapping the reigns of the lead horse around a tree branch.

"It's my favorite spot," he said, breathing deeply and looking more peaceful than she had ever seen.

"Are we on your property?" she asked, as she walked toward the stream to peer into the crystal water.

"Actually, no. Used to be James's family property." He pointed, and in the distance, Bella could make out a red barn like building. "Bank owns it now."

Edward unburdened the horses, spreading a blanket out in the grass and placing the picnic basket on it as well. Fishing poles in hand, he offered one to Bella and she gingerly took it.

"I've never been fishing, Edward."

He smiled. "I'll teach you."

He motioned for her to join him on the bank and she wrinkled her nose in disgust as Edward began flipping over rocks looking for worms. He found a few quickly and pulled a wriggling creature from the ground and slid it on the hook.

He looked up and chuckled at her expression.

"Want to try?" he asked, gesturing to the underside of the rock where more pinkish tubes were moving.

She paled and grimaced. "Ew, no!"

His chuckle turned into an outright laugh as he baited her hook. "It's ok," he said, noticing her blush, "Alice won't touch them either."

They sat beside each other on the bank, lines cast, sun throwing sparkles on the water. Minutes passed uneventfully and as much as Bella enjoyed sitting there in the beautiful meadow with the man she was certain she loved, she did not understand the appeal fishing supposedly held.

"What happens next?" she asked, wishing to dip her toes in the cool water but unsure if there was some kind of fishing etiquette that she would breach upon doing so.

"We wait for a bite," Edward answered, amusement coloring his tone.

"And how long does that take?"

"Fishing is about patience."

She sat, determined to try and wait the task out, but quickly lost interest and began to fidget, pulling at the grass beneath her, twirling the rod in her hands. Edward watched her from the corner of his eye trying very hard to stifle his laughter. He gave in and shoved the end of his pole in the dirt, then took hers and did the same so that they stood next to each other, tips bent, swaying with the current.

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

He took her hand, and helped her up, smiling. "Fishing isn't for everyone."

They ended up on the blanket, picking at a bunch of grapes, and when Bella learned that Edward had brought a book, she asked fervently for him to read to her. He assented and she leaned back on the blanket, dropping grapes into her mouth and listening to his velvet voice recite the written word. And if he occasionally stumbled over a word, distracted by the way her jaw moved as she chewed the fruit and the way her dark hair was fanned out on the blanket, she didn't notice. She was focused on the soothing tones of his voice and not necessarily the content.

"The saloon girl approached, whiskey bottle in her hand and Wild Bill…"

Bella sat upright, face red and eyes wide, suddenly aware of what he was saying, "Mercy, what are you reading me?"

Edward gave her a mischievous grin and held up the copy of _The Adventures of Wild Bill_. "I've heard there is a scandalously passionate kiss on page 42," he intoned seriously, a large smile plastered to his face indicating his false sincerity.

Bella fell backward and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Edward lay next to her, head propped up on an elbow, and he watched her desperately try to calm herself, clasping her hand over her mouth but continuing to laugh. She let out an unladylike snort and she blushed a deep crimson that spread from her hairline to her neck.

She ducked, trying to hide beneath her hair, but he stopped her and brushed the curtain away from her face.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he said this time genuine.

"And you," she accused, snatching the book from him, "have a wicked sense of humor. I never realized."

"I've had no cause to use it, until now."

Bella thumbed through the pages, flipping them quickly, intermittently catching a glimpse at a line drawn picture.

"Mrs. Denali tried to sell me this exact novel that day we first met. Right before you walked into the mercantile."

As soon as she said it, she felt the mood shift, and she would've done anything to force the words back into her mouth. She looked to her companion and saw that he had rolled onto his back, hands behind his head, staring at the cornflower blue sky.

"I'm sorry," she said, fidgeting.

"Don't apologize. You've done nothing wrong." He kept his gaze focused upward, the sun peeking through the leaves reflecting off the intensity of his eyes. "Quite the opposite, actually," he added, murmuring, idly playing with a blade of grass.

Bella edged closer to him, mirroring his earlier pose, propped up on an elbow, watching him watch the clouds. She gently ran her fingertip over the belly of his forearm, tracing his veins to the crook of his elbow then down again before lightly following the lines in his palm.

He sighed.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he said as she made the circuit again.

She concentrated on touching him, committing to memory the feel of his skin smooth beneath her fingers and the occasional scar that marred his otherwise perfect flesh. She looked to his face wanting to see his reaction to her boldness of running all her fingers over his knuckles. He was watching her intently.

"Bella," he said hoarsely. "I want to tell you everything."

She bit her lip, enjoying their moment and not wanting to ruin it with her desire to hear all that he was thinking, and some silly obligation on his part to fulfill a promise he made in the desperate moment in the barn.

"You don't have to, Edward. I know it's hard for you and…"

"I want to," he interrupted.

She nodded, laying next to him so that their shoulders were brushing and he took her hand in his, threading their fingers. He began, detailing the wagon train from Chicago, the day he met Seth on the boardwalk, the days spent in an inferno of fever, waking up to his mother gone and finally, his part in Seth's death.

Bella knew reciting the events of the worst days of his life was an arduous task, and until the moment that he began recounting the argument with Jacob he had held up fairly well. It was when he began describing the way Seth's vacant black eyes stared up at the sky and the pool of blood that had stained the grass beneath him that his voice began to crack and she knew that he needed more from her than a mere sweep of her fingers against his.

She did what she knew had worked in the past and pulled him into a sitting position. Placing herself beside him, she ran her fingers through his odd colored hair and reassuringly squeezed his hands. This was no reaction to rancid, harsh words spoken by an ignorant girl, but the reliving of his darkest day, the birth of his festering monster, at his side, mind to mind, and he needed more than her simple touch. Edward snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, before losing his hands in her hair and himself in her embrace.

Bella didn't object. She wrapped her hands in his hair; her legs draped over his, and held him, just as he held her the previous evening.

A long while passed before he spoke again and it was a breathy whisper into her neck.

"Thank you. I've never told anyone the whole story."

She played with the short, fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

"You don't have to carry it alone any more," she answered quietly.

He blew out a long breath and she shivered as it swept passed her collarbone. "For the longest time, I used Seth's hat to hide," he continued. "I didn't want to be bothered and I discovered that when I wore it, everyone stayed away. I liked it that way."

"I noticed that you haven't been wearing it recently," she hedged.

He grimaced. "I've misplaced it. Though I'm almost positive that Rosalie has hidden it from me."

"Why would she do that?" Bella asked, gulping, hearing Rosalie's name reminding her of the gunslinger's fierce protective streak when it concerned her brother and she could only imagine her reaction to seeing the way they were positioned now.

"She knows the reason why I haven't needed it and…she approves."

He lifted his head from her shoulder and she was suddenly struck by their close proximity, how his mouth was a mere inch away from her forehead, his hot breath ghosting over her skin. She willed herself not to close the scant distance between them.

"Bella, since I saw you on the boardwalk, you've been in my every thought, and as much as I knew that I should stay away, I couldn't."

He reached up, moved a strand of hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"After I heard what Tanya said, I talked with Alice. I was scared that I couldn't possibly be what you wanted, but she reminded me that it was your choice as much as mine."

"Edward," Bella managed, trying not to be distracted by his nearness, the way his throat moved when he spoke, the vibrant green of his eyes, the curve of his mouth, "I thought I made my feelings clear when I signed my note." She couldn't keep the tremor from her voice.

He looked almost hopeful. "And now?" he asked, searching her expression.

"There is nothing you can say that will change the way I feel about you," she answered softly.

He brought his hand to her cheek as he had done on occasions before, but instead of the caress of her cheekbone that she'd come to expect and love, his thumb tenderly brushed across her bottom lip and she couldn't hold back the gasp his touch evoked.

Edward leaned in, skimmed his nose along her throat and jaw line, before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

She was stunned, outwardly paralyzed, and inwardly pulsing, heart thrumming, blood rushing in her ears. He was kissing her, mouth sliding over hers, hesitant, fumbling, perfect, hands twisted in her hair and she was frozen, in time, space, and it wasn't until he softly sucked on her full bottom lip that her eyes fluttered closed, hands gripping his shoulders as she relinquished to the feelings coursing within her.

She was flying, floating, grounded, dizzy, steady, lost, found, in, out, anything, everything, nothing, all at once and not at all. His kiss had set her aflame, and she was burning, turning to ash with each delicious movement of his lips against hers and she was certain, that when it ended, she would emerge, different, beautiful, new and everything would be changed.

They moved together, timid, learning, tasting, alternating between slow, long, languid, dragging kisses and small, innocent nibbles and pecks. She was convinced that this was what she was meant for and that she had never been truly home until the moment Edward's mouth touched hers. This was her new reality, this was love, expressed and received, bursting and welling, filling her, and she poured it into him, willing him to feel it in every pass, every touch.

All too soon, Bella felt him begin to retreat, felt the intensity alter, and the motion became softer, chaste, but she was not ready to let him go. He pulled back, and she followed, once, twice, until their balance shifted and they fell, backward, into the grass, still connected.

She dove in, assertively, awkwardly, bumping noses, missing until finding, pressing, insistent and he surrendered, his lips her willing captive. Lying across him, she could feel each rise and fall of his chest, synchronous with each pass of her mouth and what had started innocent became heated, urgent. His hands were tangled in her hair, caressing her cheek, rubbing her back, clutching her hips and hers were fisted, unrelenting in the soft bronze of his hair.

Mouths parted, breaths mingled, tongues nervously touched and thunder rumbled above them. The first few drops felt heavenly against Bella's overheated skin, and she ignored them, attributed them to the myriad of sensations intermingling within her first kiss. But the storm was persistent, and as much as they wanted to, they could not stop the deluge.

They broke free.

Edward sat up, already soaked to the bone, he looked to the sky and laughed in the cleansing rain.

OOO

A/N: So here it is. What you've all been waiting for. Hope it met your expectations. To all those who have favorited and alerted but have yet to speak, please, this is the chapter to do so. I want to hear what you have to say.

So, ODOW is on the nomination list for the Bellies (thecatt dot net) and I've gotta say, to be nominated with the giants that are present in that same category is amazing. Even more amazing is that I have a very devoted, vocal readership which is more than I could've ever imagined. Thank you guys. Very Very Much. I would quote some Firefly here but it might make me seem a little pretentious. (What the hell: We have done the impossible and that makes us mighty)

Also, ODOW has made it into the final round of voting for FOUR out of the FIVE nominations it had on the INDIES. Again, my readers are the best. EVER. Final round begins in two days (7/22). Please go peruse those fics and give the underrated authors some love. theindietwificawards dot com

That's all my friends. Thanks.

Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to SM. I'm sure she wouldn't have waited six months between updates….wait…

Thanks to Ghost for the beta.

OOO

The rain poured, relentless, falling from the steel gray sky in thick rounded drops, lightning flashing behind, between clouds, illuminating their shape, the thunder rolling, deep, resonate, soothing. The river swelled, water tumbling over smooth cobbled rocks, roughly lapping against the muddied banks, threatening the bowing wooden fishing rods thrust into the slippery embankment.

Bella's lips tingled as she watched Edward soak up the rain, incandescent, laughing, happy. She shivered as another cold drop landed on her neck, snaked along languidly over the ridge of her collarbone and settled in the hollow of her throat. The fabric of her dress clung to her, heavy, sopping and her hair hung in wet curling tendrils. She absently wrapped her arms around herself, her physical discomfort secondary to her joy over seeing Edward smiling without restraint.

Another crack of lightning rent the darkening sky and Edward sat up sharply, water droplets hanging from his eyelashes. He brushed the back of his sleeve across his vision and when presented with Bella, standing, arms cross over her body, drenched, he snapped to his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" he rushed. "I shouldn't have kept you out in this."

She waved off the apology. "It's fine. I was enjoying watching you."

"It's not fine," he asserted, his cheeks coloring instantly. He looked around then began to quickly gather their belongings. "We'll make for the barn," he said as he strapped down the bundle to the smaller horse. "It'll be dry and we can wait the storm out there."

He secured the small mare's reigns to the pommel of his saddle before elegantly swinging up. He reached down, offering his hand to his companion and she slid her hand into his. He pulled her up into the saddle behind him, her arms wrapping quickly around his frame, her forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

"Hang on," he instructed before nudging the horse into a gallop.

She clutched him, fingers numb from the force of her grip of the fabric of his shirt and the now cool, stinging drops of rain biting into them. She burrowed further into Edward's back as they rode, seeking out the warmth of his skin through his thin soaked shirt and clenching her eyes shut at the rapidly passing landscape. The ride was short but to Bella, it didn't end soon enough.

Edward maneuvered them into the barn through a door hanging on a rusty hinge and though there were a few places in the roof where the wood had decayed, it provided a modicum of shelter from the driving rain. Bella slid down first, her legs almost giving way when they touched the ground and she used Edward's arm to steady herself. At his concerned gaze, she offered a weak smile.

"I'm fine," she stated, curbing any unnecessary guilt on his part for keeping her out in the rain.

He raised an eyebrow, silently challenging the statement before quickly dismounting and moving quickly, efficiently to stable the horses. Edward cast a glance in her direction, green eyes assessing her drenched figure before turning and rummaging through his saddle bags. He pulled out an extra blanket and with a wry smile, approached her, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's a little damp," the smile still faintly there as he brushed a wet lock of hair from her face. "I wish I could make you a fire but the matches are wet."

"It's ok," she said matching his grin, grasping her wrap a little tighter. "What about you?" she asked, gesturing to his clothes.

He fiddled with the collar of his shirt, pulling at the clinging fabric. "I'll be fine."

It was Bella's turn to raise an eyebrow as she toyed with the corner of the quilt. "That's a shame," she said playfully, "because this blanket is awfully large for one person."

They passed the rest of the afternoon in the nearly dilapidated barn, wrapped in a moist blanket, watching the lightning break open the sky. Edward's arms were strong around her, and his chest the perfect resting place. She nestled into him, ensconced in warmth and safety, her breaths in time with his.

She turned slightly, looking up at him, watching the brilliant flashes play across his features, outlining his sharp jaw, illuminating the small languid smile of his lips, and accentuating his relaxed posture. It was such a difference from the day before, from the stiff expressions and muscles, the raw anxiety, the exhaustion and she had wondered what had happened virtually overnight to lift the weight that settled on him. He had been happy at the outset of their trip and when he confessed his secrets, he accepted her comfort and after, had initiated their closeness.

She blushed at the memory of their kiss and the thought of doing it again.

"What changed?" she asked, breaking the companionable silence. "I mean," she amended, catching Edward's startled and confused expression, "yesterday you were upset but this morning, you were different."

Color bloomed high on Edward's cheeks and his eyes darted away from hers. He ran agitated fingers through his damp hair.

"I…well…I went into town last night with Rosalie and my father. We talked to your father about the incident and a few other things."

"Other things," Bella questioned.

"Yes."

She waited, turned in his lap, the blanket falling from her shoulders pooling around their legs, and gave him time to formulate his response.

He swallowed and she was fascinated by the movement of his throat.

"Pa asked your father if I may be allowed to court you," he paused, eyes flitting over her features, searching, and expectant. "Officially," he added, meaningfully.

Bella would be flattered over such a question if it weren't for the rise of outright panic in her. She felt her face flush, her hands unconsciously clenching in her skirt. Carlisle had asked Charlie and she could only guess at his reaction. Did he say something utterly embarrassing? Did he brandish a firearm?

"What…" she gulped around the sudden lump in her throat, "did he say?"

The shy smile was back, teasing and hesitant.

"He said that he would approve of whomever you chose."

Bella blinked.

"Are you sure you talked to Sherriff Swan?" she asked, disbelieving. "Dark hair? Mustache? Usually scowling?"

Edward laughed, loud and rich.

"I'm sure," he answered, eyes twinkling. "He's quite progressive for a father although I think my father's assurances that I wouldn't do anything untoward and Rosalie's permanent glare were helpfully persuasive."

Bella matched his smile before mischievously cocking her head to the side and tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Now, whom would I choose?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I have no idea," Edward said, indulgent and playful.

"Well," she said dramatically, settling herself back against Edward's chest, "he'd have to be well read and have a good taste in books."

She felt Edward's sigh, her head lifting and descending with the sound. "Oh, no dime novels then?"

Bella giggled. "Hmmm," she hummed, "the occasional dime novel may be alright as long as he promises to read them aloud."

"I think that could be arranged."

There was a short silence and Bella laid her hand against Edward's and he quickly turned it over so they were resting palm to palm, sliding his fingers between hers, interlocking them. She studied their entwined hands, fitting perfectly together, their differences evident but complementary and it solidified in her mind her place. She belonged there, not necessarily in Forks, but simpler; at his side, wherever that may be: in a barn waiting out a storm, in a meadow on a picnic or a bench on a boardwalk. If he asked her to marry tomorrow, she would, in a heartbeat.

"We have time, Bella," he said breaking the silence, reading her thoughts.

She squeezed his fingers. "I know."

OOO

A/N: Please accept my sincere apologies for this not being anywhere near a full chapter. But I owe you all for patiently waiting and for the supportive comments and emails you all have sent and I couldn't in good conscience make you wait any longer. I do intend to finish. (There are 8 chapters left and an epilogue) And I hope you can forgive me for taking this long. Happy New Year.

~ tomato


End file.
